El heredero de Voldemort
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: ¿Podrá Harry lograr mantener la estabilidad de su familia y la del mundo mágico, con dos grandes problemas como los que se le presentan?: El regreso de los padres biológicos de Kobra y la existencia del primogénito de Voldemort.... cont. Kobra ¿Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

Yeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Mi mente retorcida ha vuelto muajajjaa…MIL gracias a todos los que siguieron KOBRA, y como lo pidieron (increíble todos los que pidieron una segunda parte jejeje), aquí la segunda temporada, espero les guste!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La navidad estaba en el aire que se respiraba en ese momento en el colegio de magia y hechicería, en Hogwarts… pero en las mentes de los estudiantes estaba el baile de navidad, por esa misma razón, hacía media hora que una linda chica de rizos rubios hablaba con el jefe de su casa…

--Por favor… solo es un día, y hoy…

--Tengo media hora diciéndote que no

--Por favor…

--Kou, no irás a Hogsmade

-- ¿entonces como compraré la túnica para el baile? --Preguntó la rubia preocupada

--Elí no está preocupado por eso --dijo serio Harry Potter yendo hacia un armario del final de la habitación

--Por favor… agrégale una semana más al castigo…anda, es una buena oferta, un día por una semana

--No Kou, tu castigo termina mañana primero de diciembre

--Pero mañana primero de diciembre… --dijo Kou imitando a su padre, él sonrió mientras buscaba algo en el armario --...no hay visita a Hogsmade

--Hija, por favor

--Papá, no lo volveré a hacer, por favor, te lo suplico, deja que vaya a Hogsmade, solo compraré la túnica

--No y es mi ultima palabra

Kou miró a su padre que seguía buscando algo en ese viejo armario, la chica bufó y dando una patada al piso salió del despacho, Harry miró como la puerta se estrellaba fuertemente y siguió con su búsqueda…

Kobra caminaba furiosa hacia su sala común, los que pasaban junto a ella comentaban lo que comprarían en Hogsmade, ella era la única que no podría ir… pero, sonrió y echó a correr por el pasillo que tenía a un lado…

En la sala común de grifindor, dos niños de once años, estaban acostados en los sillones mirando el techo, tenían el cabello azabache un tanto ondulado, y de hermosos e increíbles ojos esmeralda, uno de ellos se sentó dando un gran bostezo, miró a su alrededor, pero solo estaban ellos dos, sacó de su túnica un viejo pergamino que tocó con su varita mientras murmuraba…

--Mira Illya, Kou va a la estatua de la bruja jorobada, si papá la atrapa…

-- ¿No irás a delatarla? --preguntó el otro niño acostado en el sofá

--Claro que no, espero que se acuerde de nosotros… jajajaja, parece que nos señala --comentó el niño del pergamino mirando como la Kou de tinta le hacía señas con su varita --nos va a traer algo --Sonrió Elí --oh, oh… travesura realizada --y rápidamente se metió el mapa a la túnica justo antes de que el retrato de la dama gorda se abriera y por él entrara…

--Chicos, que bueno que los encuentro… ¿no han visto a Kou?

-- ¿Papá? --Elí parecía nervioso, Illya se sentó dándole una patada en el tobillo a su hermano para que fingiera

--Sí hijo, han visto a su hermana

--No --contestó rápido Elí

--Mira en el mapa Elí, necesito hablar con ella, no dejé que fuera a comprarse una túnica… les quitaré el castigo hoy --sonrió Harry, los ojos de Elí casi salen de sus cuencas al escucharlo, abría y cerraba la boca sin atinar a decir algo -- ¿te sientes bien?

--Kou trae el mapa, nos prestó la capa y nosotros le prestamos el mapa --explicó Illya al ver el estado en el que estaba su hermano --no sabemos donde esté, no ha venido

--Bien, lástima… entonces, iré yo a comprarle la túnica¿quieren que les traiga algo? --Harry se giró en el agujero de la pared, Elí seguía abriendo y cerrando la boca

--Dulces… ¿y algo de sortilegios Weasley? --Sonrió Illya

--Los dulces se los aseguro, pero lo segundo no, nos vemos al rato niños

Illya le dio un zape a su hermano cuando el retrato de la pared se cerró, por lo menos había logrado que Elí dejara de abrir y cerrar la boca, ahora solo balbuceaba incoherencias, Illya volvió a golpear en la cabeza a su hermano

--Deja ver si entendí --dijo Elí de lo mas calmado, Illya extrañado lo miró --Kou se fue sin permiso a Hogsmade a comprar una túnica… --El chico pausó y miró a su hermano que asentía dudoso --...papá está arrepentido de no haberle dado permiso --volvió a pausar e Illya volvió a asentir -- ¿Qué tan grande sería la probabilidad de que papá y Kou se encuentren en la tienda de túnicas? --Illya empezó a contar con los dedos un par de segundos después miró a su gemelo

--Pues yo diría…

----------------------------------------------------

--Kobra Potter

La rubia que esperaba en el mostrador de la tienda de túnicas cerró los ojos sorprendida

--mi madre… --murmuró

--No… --contestaron a su espalda --... tu padre

--Puedo explicarlo --Kou se giró rápidamente, tragó saliva al toparse con unas furiosas esmeraldas mirándola fijamente

--Señorita, la túnica que me pidió… --Una anciana bruja de nariz torcida le daba un paquete

--Ya no la quiere, gracias --Harry tomó la mano de Kou y la jaló a la puerta, la niña se dejó guiar…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

--...de un 80-10 --comentó pensativo Illya --Papá- Kou

--Esperemos que el diez ayude --murmuró temeroso Elí

--Oye Siri…

-- ¿Qué quieres Illya?

--He estado pensando…

-- ¿Y eso que tiene de especial?

-- ¿Crees que durante todos estos años en que Filch tiene trabajando en Hogwarts, le hayan dado un regalo de navidad?

Elí miró a su hermano que tenía una extraña sonrisa dibujada

-- ¿Qué planeas?

--No sé, quizá cambiarle de mascota, como que tantos años de tener una gata, pues… --comentó Illya sonriendo --mira en el mapa a ver donde está Filch

Elí accionó rápidamente el mapa y buscó Filch por él, pero se detuvo en el despacho del profesor de DCAO, había tres puntitos…

-- Oye, Illya ¿conoces a alguien que se llame Peter? --preguntó Elí mirando el mapa

--No sé, quizá por su apellido

-- ¿Pettigrew? --Elí miró a su hermano, quien rápidamente se acercó y miró el mapa

--No, pero parece que papá lo atrapó junto con Kou

--Espero que no le diga que no tiene el mapa… mira, Kou sale del despacho, seguro vendrá para acá, pero el tal Peter se queda con papá --murmuró extrañado Elí

--Ya deja al tal Pettigrew y busca a Filch --apremió Illya

--Ya, ya… --Elí revisó atento el mapa, minutos después Kou entraba con los ojos rojos a la sala común, aún sollozaba molesta

Los gemelos se limitaron a mirarla, no era recomendable sacarle plática cuando estaba molesta, Kou se sentó frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados

-- ¿Yo tengo el mapa? --Preguntó seria Kou mirándolos fijamente

--Bu… bueno, si se lo dábamos te atraparía --murmuró Illya

--Pero no contábamos con que fuera a ocurrírsele ir a comprarte una túnica --terminó Elí mirándola

--Sí, no tengo suerte… ¿Qué hacían?

--Pensábamos fastidiar a Filch ¿Te apuntas? --contestó Illya sonriente

-- ¿te volvió a castigar papá? --Preguntó Elí mirando el mapa

--No me lo recuerdes, no me dejará ir al baile --bufó Kou

--El tal Pettigrew ya salió del despacho de papá

-- ¿Pettigrew¿y quien es ese?

--El que estaba contigo en el despacho de papá

--Yo estaba sola con él¿de qué hablas Elí?

Los tres hermanos se miraron extrañados, Elí puso el mapa en un sillón y después se arrodillaron a mirarlo con atención, la motita que marcaba "Peter Pettigrew", corría hacia el bosque prohibido, pero antes de entrar había otra figura, una motita ponía "Azul Mauvais", con otra mirada los tres se entendieron perfectamente, Elí sacó dos espejos de su túnica y le dio uno a Illya, quien junto con Kou salió corriendo de la sala común, mientras Elí miraba detenidamente el mapa aún en el sofá y sostenía el espejo en una mano, que en un segundo gritaba su nombre y la cara de Kou aparecía

-- ¿Puedes mirar si esos dos siguen ahí y decirnos si papá se acerca?

--Claro que puedo hacer eso rubia, no se preocupen, mantengan contacto conmigo --dijo Elí buscando la figura de su padre

Kou e Illya corrían con toda su fuerza, salieron del castillo y siguieron hacia el bosque prohibido

--Ya entraron al bosque --dijo Elí por el espejo Kou e Illya se miraron antes de entrar, sabían que tenían prohibido entrar ahí, no solo por las reglas del colegio, sino que, hacía como cuatro meses que su padre se los había prohibido terminantemente, pero la curiosidad podía más con ellos y resueltos decidieron entrar al bosque

--Kobra, Elí --los dos chicos se detuvieron a milímetros del bosque, se miraron antes de girarse y toparse con un suspicaz Remus Lupin

--Soy Illya --murmuró el chico mirando al director

--Discúlpame Illya¿pueden decirme que iban a hacer?

--El director… --Se escuchó la voz de Elí desde la túnica de Kou, Lupin sonrió mirándolos, Kou le regresó una sonrisa nerviosa

-- ¿Me permites? --Lupin extendió una mano a la rubia, ella cerró los ojos y le dio el espejo --Hola señor Potter

--Je… hola profesor¿cómo está el clima por ahí? --Sonrió Elí desde el otro lado del espejo

--Adiós señor Potter --Remus tocó con la punta de su varita el espejo y miró a los chicos --regresen al castillo, no los quiero mirar por aquí… saben que el bosque…

--Está prohibido --susurró Illya imitando a Lupin, mientras se encaminaba al castillo, Kou lo seguía, pero no podía apartar la mirada del bosque, algo parecía llamarla…

Desde la ventana de su despacho, Harry miraba hacia el bosque prohibido, la cicatriz le dolía, pero era imposible que… que siquiera siguiera con vida, más imposible aún era el que estuviera dentro del colegio, pero tenía cuatro meses sin dormir bien, cada noche era una pesadilla distinta, ya había pasado por la muerte de Cedric en cuarto, Sirius cayendo por el velo, el profesor Dumbledore volando de la torre de astronomía, la última pelea, en la que Voldemort había muerto, después miraba a sus amigos caer uno por uno presas de la peor de todas las maldiciones, uno cada noche, también se llevaba a sus hijos, Kou moría a manos de una mujer de capucha verde, no le miraba la cara… después despertaba bañado en sudor y con un intenso dolor en la cicatriz, regresó a su escritorio y se sentó, no le había dicho a nadie sobre eso, nadie sabía que de nuevo le dolía la cicatriz, nadie sabía de esos ojos rojos que no lo dejaban dormir…

--Hicimos una pequeña escala en el armario de Snape --anunció sonriente Illya al entrar en la sala común

-- ¿Lupin les regresó el espejo? --Preguntó rápidamente Elí poniéndose de pie, Kou negó mientras se dejaba caer frente a él --Vaya… por cierto, te llegó ese paquete --el chico señaló una caja roja junto a él

Kou tomó la caja y leyó la nota que llevaba

--Es de mamá, una túnica para el baile --murmuró Kou

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Kou seguía mirando la caja que Ginny le había mandado, mientras Elí e Illya cuchichiaban sobre el regalo que le darían a Filch, poco a poco, los alumnos de grados superiores entraban a la sala común comentando alegres sobre lo que habían comprado mientras subían a sus habitaciones, pero un chico de cabello ondulado bajo las orejas de un hermoso dorado cenizo y ojos dorados se acercó a los chicos que seguían concentrados…

-- Oye Kou… --la rubia levantó la vista -- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

Kou se puso de pie molesta, balbuceó algunas maldiciones y con la caja en las manos salió bufando de la sala común

-- ¿Qué dije? --Joy miró a los gemelos que reían macabramente, ya habían terminado de planear el regalo de navidad para Filch

--Papá no la dejó ir al baile, y como él va a estar de chaperón no va a poder ir --murmuró Elí recogiendo los papeles y demás que tenía por todo el sofá

-- ¿Vienes? --invitó Illya yendo a su habitación

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente…

-- Pero Harry… puedes castigarla de otra manera --decía Hermione comprensiva, Harry ya no podía soportar más con ese secreto, debía decírselo a alguien, y si se lo decía a Ron, sabía que Ginny sería la primera en enterarse y con su avanzado embarazo no era seguro, así que se había decidido por Hermione y como no sabía la forma correcta de decirlo, había empezado con las peripecias de sus hijos --Ginny le mandó una túnica incluso

--No sabía eso --sonrió Harry algo nervioso --depende como se comporte esta semana Hermione

-- ¿Cómo quieres que se comporte si no la dejas ir al baile?, no creo que te hable en los próximos meses --sonrió la castaña mirando suspicaz a su amigo -- ¿Pasa algo Harry?

-- ¿Eh?... jeje, oye por cierto¿y los demonios que tienes por hijos?

--En el colegio Harry, con tu hija y lo sabes, ahora deja de desviar el tema y dime a lo que viniste en realidad

Harry dejó la taza de té que tenía desde hacía una hora, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo pausadamente, Hermione esperó atenta

--Verás… --Harry abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga --...desde hace cuatro meses…

Harry comenzó a contarle a su amiga, Hermione escuchaba en silencio poniendo atención a cada palabra

-- Pero eso es imposible… --murmuró la castaña una vez que Harry hubo terminado

--Lo sé Hermione, pero la cicatriz no me deja de doler --murmuró Harry mirándola preocupado

-- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

--Solo tú, no vayas a decirle a Ginny, sería malo para ella

--No te preocupes Harry, quizá solo fue un sueño o algo así, quizá estés preocupado por algo y eso se reflejó en la cicatriz --comentó Hermione revolviendo su té

--Sabes que no es nada de eso Hermione

--Sí Harry, lo sé, pero sería bonito que lo fuera --Sonrió la castaña --mira, ve y dile a Kou que irá al baile, diviértete en el baile, yo comenzaré a investigar, todavía tengo algunas notas de cuando buscamos los horrocruxes y cuando las clases terminen iré a tu casa, para entonces probablemente Ginny ya tenga al bebé

Harry sonrió al escucharla, tomaba las cosas con calma y decidía sobre el castigo de Kou

--El baile es en una semana, ese día le diré a Kou que irá --volvió a sonreír Harry

--Eres malo Harry¡Es tarde, debo ir por los niños al colegio! --Hermione se puso de pie alarmada mirando el reloj que tenía enfrente

--Bien, yo me voy --para cuando Hermione miró a Harry, éste le sonreía desde la chimenea…

En cuanto entró a su despacho, sintió un feo picor en la cicatriz, sentía a Voldemort, sentía la emoción de Voldemort, salió corriendo del despacho, cuando bajaba al aula se topó con la clase de tercero de grifindor y Slytherin que entraban, Kou miró hacia otro lado molesta, pero Harry no se dio cuenta, con la respiración entrecortada suspendió la clase y corrió fuera del aula, fue cuando Kou lo miró, su padre sudaba mucho, no respiraba bien, salió tras él al mirarlo recargarse en el marco de la puerta, Harry seguía corriendo, sin embargo, no avanzaba mucho pues se golpeaba contra las paredes de un lado y del otro, Kou se apresuró a llegar con él al mirarlo caer de rodillas, pero se detuvo a unos pasos al escucharlo gritar desgarradoramente, se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie y siguió caminando…

-- ¡Papá! --Gritó Kou acercándose, Harry giró la cabeza pero no se detuvo

--Cariño, di… dile a Remus que, dile… --Harry no lograba coordinar los músculos necesarios para seguir hablando, demasiado esfuerzo era el mantenerse despierto

--Iré por él --anunció la rubia rebasándolo

Harry siguió su torpe andar por algunos minutos más, pero no había avanzado ni veinte metros cuando se detuvo y se recargó contra la pared colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas intentando mantener el equilibrio y respirar

-- ¡Harry! --Gritó Remus, el moreno intentó levantar la cabeza pero no podía, el director se apresuró a acercarse -- ¿Qué te pasa? --preguntó preocupado al escucharlo gritar --te llevaré a la enfermería

--No, solo… acostar… favor… --balbuceó torpemente Harry intentando seguir consciente

--Bien --Remus se pasó el brazo de Harry por los hombros echándose encima todo el peso del moreno --Kou, ve a tu sala común --ordenó Lupin empezando a caminar

--Pero… --intentó refutar la rubia

--Obedece --murmuró Harry débilmente, pero aún así, con un tono de orden

Aunque no muy convencida, Kou regresó a su sala común…

Remus casi arrastró a Harry hasta su habitación, durante el camino, el moreno solo balbuceaba incoherencias, al llegar, Remus recostó a Harry en la cama y él acercó una silla

-- ¿Harry? --preguntó mirándolo fijamente

--Yo… --murmuró Harry sentándose en la cama, miró a su antiguo profesor, la mirada de Remus era justo como aquella que le había dedicado en tercer año cuando lo había salvado de Snape, y de nuevo, como ese día, se sintió en problemas --no es nada, solo…

-- Harry --lo interrumpió Lupin con justo el mismo tono de voz de ese día que Harry recordaba

El moreno cerró los ojos con dolor mientras se llevaba una mano a la cicatriz, Remus siguió mirándolo, hasta que un par de segundos después, aún con la mano en la frente, Harry empezó a contar lo que le había dicho a Hermione unos minutos atrás, cuando terminó, ese sentimiento de estar en problemas volvió y con justa razón…

-- ¡¿y por qué no habías dicho nada?! --gritó Remus poniéndose de pie de golpe

--Yo…

-- ¡Harry James Potter! --volvió a gritar Remus, Harry lo miró sorprendido, decidió guardar silencio pues sabía que era peligroso enfurecer a un licántropo y ese que tenia frente a él ya hiperventilaba, así que se dedicó a mirar el ir y venir de Remus con el respectivo barboteo de maldiciones, palabrotas y demás que dejaban a Harry atónito… después de quince minutos, durante los cuales, Harry aseguró no haber escuchado tantas palabrotas tan seguido y con tal variedad, Remus lo miró fijamente, Harry se sintió como un niño pequeño atrapado en medio de una trastada --si tuvieras unos años menos te castigaba --Aseguró Lupin serio, Harry abrió la boca para excusarse pero Remus lo interrumpió -- ¿Cuando lo viste fuiste a investigar?

--eh… no --contestó algo titubeante Harry, Remus lo miró incrédulo --no, no le di importancia

-- ¡No le diste importancia a que te sangrara la cicatriz cuando nunca lo había hecho! --gritó Remus, Harry cerró los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros, nunca había visto a Remus tan molesto

--Yo…

--Cuando no debías, lo hacías, te salías del colegio a investigar cualquier cosa, ahora que puedes y debes, no lo haces --murmuró Remus

--Pero…

-- ¿Quién más lo sabe? --lo volvió a interrumpir Lupin

--Hermione

--Supongo que investigará

--Sï…

--Bien, quédate aquí, veré quien puede dar tu clase, descansa --Dijo Remus yendo hacia la puerta

--Pero…

--Sï sé que has salido de esta habitación Harry --Remus se giró con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, su posición y mirada eran amenazantes --te aseguro que sin importarme tu edad --Siguió Remus mirando detenidamente al moreno -- te-voy-a-castigar --casi deletreó Lupin, Harry lo miró estupefacto -- ¿entendido?

--Pero…

--Harry, no has visto mi lado merodeador al cien --sonrió misteriosamente Remus abriendo la puerta, Harry seguía mirándolo --Yo ideaba la mayoría de bromas que hacían Sirius y James, además, los mantenía al margen cuando era necesario, sabes a que atenerte… descansa --terminó Lupin con la misma misteriosa sonrisa y salió de la habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta tras él

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta,, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, un débil golpeteo lo hizo salir de su sopor

--Adelante --murmuró aún sorprendido por la reacción y el excelente sermón que le había dado Remus, sonrió al mirar un montón de rizos rubios asomarse -- ¿no deberías estar en la sala común?

--Papá¿te sientes mejor?

--Sí Kou, entra

La rubia se acercó a su padre, tras ella entraron los gemelos que parecían preocupados

-- ¿Y ustedes no deberían estar en clase?

--Cualquier pretexto es bueno… --inició Illya

--... para no entrar a clase… --completó Elí

--... y que mejor que… --continuó Illya

--...nuestro padre muriendo --sonrió Elí

**-- **¿Cómo te sientes? --preguntaron ambos al unísono

Harry sonrió y asintió, dándoles a entender que estaba bien… después de una hora Harry corrió a los niños, y él siguió mirando la habitación, extrañamente y nunca le había pasado, sentía que se asfixiaba en la habitación, pero con la advertencia de Remus no le quedaban ganas de salir, respiró hondo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia una ventana, no podía ver mucho, más bien nada, pero era mejor que estar acostado…

--espero que no le diga nada a… --murmuró Harry, pero la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió, con temor se giró, respiró aliviado al mirar a Ron acercarse a él

--Remus me dijo lo que te pasó… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? --preguntó el pelirrojo en claro tono de reclamo

--Ya Ron, que Remus me regañó

--Harry es que…

-- ¿No le habrás dicho a Ginny?

--Claro que no, además, Remus me dijo que ya estabas bien --comentó Ron sentándose en la cama…

Ambos amigos continuaron platicando hasta las diez de la noche, Ron se retiró asegurándole que investigaría y cuidaría de Ginny… los días siguientes pasaron sin menor hazaña que la frustración del profesor Delliv, pues Elí insistía en pronosticar muertes y actuarlas, por lo que a la misma hora todos los días, el chico terminaba en el despacho de Harry, donde tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla y hablaban de todo y nada, puesto que ningún castigo funcionaba en Elí, además, a Harry le parecía divertido el miedo del profesor hacia la muerte…

El sábado 19 de diciembre, a las cinco de la tarde, el gran comedor empezaba a llenarse de elegantes estudiantes… en la sala común, Elí e Illya bajaban las escaleras seguidos de cerca por Joy, los gemelos no podían ocultar las sonrisas, parecían muy emocionados…

--Cualquiera diría que tienen la mejor pareja del colegio --comentó Joy, que se había recogido el cabello en una elegante coleta con una banda negra que hacía juego con su túnica blanca

Elí que iba peinado hacia atrás con algunas ondas de su cabello bien marcadas y llevaba una elegante túnica negra, lo miró con reproche…

-- ¿Y para qué querríamos una pareja? --Preguntó Illya sonriente, su cabello bajo las orejas enmarcó divinamente su sonrisa, metió una mano a su túnica verde oscuro y amplió su sonrisa al sentir un pequeño frasquito…

-- Vaya, me gustaría ver lo que traman --murmuró Joy sonriendo --por cierto, Kou no irá ¿verdad?

--Verdad --contestaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

---------------------------------------------------------------------

--No puedo creerlo, una asquerosa grifindor --murmuraba la voz de una mujer envuelta en una capa negra, estaba recargada contra una pared húmeda

--Tranquila Azul --contestó una gruesa y serena voz desde las sombras de un rincón --la sangre es más poderosa

--Pero esa maldita influencia… ¡si esos bastardos no se hubieran equivocado! --barbotó con molestia

--Pero nada se puede hacer sobre eso, doce años no es tanto después de todo --susurró desde las sombras… --por lo menos no lo sabe --agregó con una gota de malicia en la voz

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry miraba detenidamente cada rincón de la sala común de grifindor, estaba tal y como él la recordaba, sonrió y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas…

-- ¡Kou! --gritó sonriente, extrañado se presionó la cicatriz, le había dado un piquetazo

--dime --murmuró Kou seria desde los últimos escalones

--Baja por favor --Harry dio media vuelta para ocultar que le dolía la cicatriz, Kou con una pijama dorada de pantalón y playera manga larga, bajó lentamente, Harry se giró hacia ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor que empezaba a disminuir -- ¿Qué haces en pijama? --preguntó sonriente, Kou lo miró con una ceja levantada --venía a proteger a mi princesa para que ningún desalmado me la robara camino al baile --Kou seguía mirándolo -- ¿quieres decir que dejé desamparada a mi redonda reina a manos de cualquier bandido? --preguntó asustado, Kou sonrió y se lanzó hacia su padre, lo besó y lo abrazó varias veces antes de subir corriendo a su habitación

-- ¡No es necesario que me esperes! --gritó Kou cerrando la puerta, Harry dio media vuelta y regresó al baile, mientras Kou corría de un lugar a otro, en su ir y venir se detuvo de golpe sobre su cama --no tengo pareja… --murmuró sorprendida --voy… a llegar… sola… al baile --balbuceó perpleja, sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos pensando donde había guardado la caja que le había mandado su madre…

En el gran comedor, Ginny con su embarazo de ya casi nueve meses bailaba con su esposo, mientras Illya y Elí murmuraban en una esquina, Elí miraba de sus padres al profesor de encantamientos, a Draco Malfoy que con su elegante túnica verde con algunos detalles plateados, bailaba con Jane que llevaba una túnica escarlata que solo hacía resaltar su belleza, Illya vigilaba a Remus que bailaba con Tonks, por fortuna ni Ron y ni Hermione habían ido, no debían preocuparse por las mujeres, ninguna de las tres podía moverse bien con tremendo embarazo y los demás profesores estaban muy entretenidos bebiendo, todo estaba listo, solo faltaba esperar a Joy, que no sabían donde se había metido, pero justo en ese momento su pregunta fue resuelta, con la boca abierta por tal sorpresa, miraban la entrada del gran comedor, la música cesó al instante y todos como por inercia miraron hacia donde lo hacían los gemelos, después comenzó de nuevo la música, pero esta vez era una débil balada, nadie bailaba, solo miraban al frente con una expresión de total sorpresa, pero ahí el más sorprendido era Harry que miraba estupefacto a una rubia de lacio cabello a mitad de la espalda, recogido con una hilera de lo que parecían diamantes al lado izquierdo, mientras en el lado derecho el cabello le cubría la mitad del ojo, el delicado maquillaje natural le hacía resaltar su divina sonrisa y sus ojos azules, llevaba una túnica dorada pegada al cuerpo con un escote discreto en V, mientras una tira semi-transparente le atravesaba el abdomen en diagonal, pero lo que hizo que Harry intentara llevarla a ponerle la pijama, fue la abertura de la túnica que empezaba en la cadera y llegaba hasta su pie derecho, donde se podían ver unas lindas zapatillas doradas… en ese momento, Joy fue el chico más envidiado de todo el colegio

--Pe… pe… es demasiado, es solo una niña --balbuceaba Harry mirando a su pequeña

--Vaya, pronto te dirán suegro --murmuró una burlesca voz tras él, Harry se giró de un brinco y agarró a Draco de la túnica con mirada amenazante

--Sí vuelves a repetir eso --siseó molesto

--Harry, por favor… no seas niño --Jane sonreía --tienes una hija hermosa

-- ¡Es una niña! --exclamó frustrado Harry soltando a Draco

--Vamos Potter¿no irás a ser como esos padres celosos? --inquirió burlesco Draco, Harry lo miró con una amplia sonrisa

--También tienes una hija Draco --dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente, el rubio cambió su expresión completamente

--Pero tú tienes dos --comentó triunfante Draco después de unos segundos

--Pero Jane está embarazada y puede tener niña --contraatacó Harry señalando a Jane como niño pequeño

--Tu esposa también

--Pero será varón --contestó Harry testarudo

--No estás seguro --dijo Draco

--Jane puede tener dos niñas --dijo Harry

-- ¡Basta, parecen niños! --los reprendió Jane

--Él empezó --Harry señaló a Draco

--No es verdad…

--Sí, sí lo es, porque… --Harry se interrumpió, Filch entraba corriendo llorando a lágrima viva, se acercó a Lupin y le mostró algo, Harry pudo ver como Remus intentaba no reír, él y Draco se apresuraron a ir con el director

--Tiene que hacer algo por favor --decía entre sollozos Filch

--Remus¿Qué pasa? --Harry se abrió espacio entre los curiosos estudiantes

-- Pero¿Qué demo…? --murmuró Draco sorprendido, al mirar en manos de Filch una deforme gallina de colores, tenía pico de… bueno de hecho tenía eh… ¿las ranas tenían boca, hocico o que…? Y sin contar con que tenía otra cabeza donde debía ir la cola, esa sí era de gallina y por el maullido que soltó por ambas cabezas, concluyó que era la hija de la señora Norris, la gata del conserje…

Mientras tanto, por uno de los corredores del colegio, dos chicos intercambiaban miradas de preocupación, y el tercero sonreía…

-- ¿y si es permanente? --murmuró el más alto

--Si nos descubren…--balbuceó con temor otro

--No lo creo, con Draco como profesor de encantamientos, seguro podrá hacer algo --dijo el que sonreía --Además¿no se habían cansado ya de la gata?

--No digas tonterías Elí¿quieres? --pidió Illya

--regresemos al baile, sospecharan de nosotros --dijo Joy

--No sean miedosos, además, no somos los únicos que ya no están en el baile --apuntó Elí sonriente

--Se supone que yo voy con Kou, no la puedo dejar sola

--Bien, bien, regresen… yo no tengo ganas, voy a la sala común… hasta la broma me amargaron --murmuró molesto Elí

Los otros dos se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor, al llegar miraron alarmados el escándalo que se armaba, la deforme mascota de Filch arrojaba fuego por… sus dos cabezas, Harry, Draco y Remus intentaban atraparla mientras el resto de los profesores deshabitaban el lugar

--Solo quería que fuera una gallina de colores --se lamentó Illya mirando como su padre fallaba por décima vez al lanzar un rayo para inmovilizar al animal --las gallinas no vuelan --murmuró a punto de echarse a llorar en el momento en que el animal se elevaba y lanzaba fuego hacia todas partes, y ningún adulto lograba atinarle

--No debimos haberle agregado baba de dragón --susurró Joy

--Un lindo baile --Kou se les acercó sonriente --muy divertido --Agregó al mirar las caras desencajadas de ambos chicos que la miraron tristes

--Niños, vayan a su sala común, esto podría ser peligroso para uste… --Ginny se calló de golpe llevándose ambas manos a la panza --ay no, no bebé, ahorita no --susurró con los ojos cerrados --Aa… no, tranquilo --seguía murmurando, después dio un grito que congeló toda actividad en el gran comedor por unos segundos, incluso hasta la deforme ave la miró, después siguió con su desastre

-- ¡Papá! --gritó Kou buscando a su padre, pero Harry no la escuchaba, estaba concentrado en evitar que la gallina deforme quemara el colegio --Joy, Illya ayúdenla a sentar --ordenó Kou y corrió hacia su padre --demonios --Harry se le había perdido --¡Jane! --sonrió al mirar a la rubia en una esquina… --Jane… mi… hermanito… --balbuceó Kou entrecortadamente por la carrera --se le rompió la fuente --Agregó al mirar la ceja levantada de Jane y señaló a Ginny, que sentada respiraba rápidamente --mi papá no sé donde está

--Necesita ir a San Mungo --dijo Jane pensando en una forma adecuada para llevarla… --el autobús noctámbulo --murmuró no muy convencida --solo espero que no lo tenga ahí --dijo mientras corría torpemente, pues su prominente barriga no la dejaba

Al no mirar a ningún hombre cerca que les pudiera ayudar, Tonks y Jane, ayudaron a Ginny a salir del colegio, era una estampa divertida, dos mujeres con embarazos muy avanzados ayudando a otra que estaba a punto de dar a luz…

--También quiero ir --dijo Kou mirando a Jane, ella asintió

--Elí… --dijo Jane mirando al moreno

--Soy Illya

--lo siento Illya, busca a tu padre y dile que vamos a San Mungo --pidió Jane, al instante el autobús noctámbulo partió a gran velocidad -- ¡con cuidado hombre¡no traes vacas! --gritó Jane al casi caer

--Tranquila mamá --murmuraba Kou sujetando la mano de Ginny, la pelirroja le sonrió…

Illya y Joy corrían a toda velocidad, cuando casi entraban al colegio se encontraron con Remus

-- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? --preguntó serio, llevaba su antes túnica café, negra y medio chamuscada

--Mi mamá… van a San Mungo… el bebé --barbotó rápidamente Illya

-- ¿Dónde está mi tío Harry papá? --preguntó Joy

--No lo sé, lo perdí --contestó Remus --vamos a buscarlo, aún no podemos hacer nada con ese animal --murmuró molesto, Joy e Illya intercambiaron un par de miradas

-------------------------------------------------------

Una gran casona abandonada se erguía majestuosa sobre esa pequeña lomita, por la vereda llena de matorrales, caminaban tres solitarias figuras, una figura alta envuelta en una capa negra y elegante caminaba adelante, tras ella, la figura de un hombre regordete que nervioso se estrujaba las manos, la otra figura, parecía la de una mujer delgada que caminaba altiva … al llegar a la casa, las puertas se abrieron solas y las tres figuras entraron, y se dirigieron a la sala donde solo habían tres sillones y una enorme chimenea, la mujer se sentó y bajó su capucha, era muy hermosa, de rizos dorados al codo, tenía una penetrante y malvada mirada azul que posó arrogantemente sobre el regordete hombre que se sentaba en el sofá junto al de ella, el sujeto se hundió en su lugar, odiaba esa mirada…

--Deja de mirar a Wormtail en esa forma Azul, lo asustas, harás que moje el sofá --rió el sujeto que seguía envuelto en su capa negra mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal y miraba extasiado la noche sin luna

--Me estoy empezando a cansar --se quejó la mujer mirando al hombre que seguía en la ventana

--Tranquila, ya no tenemos tantos seguidores como antes --Dijo el sujeto acercándose a la rubia, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente, debajo de la elegante capa, una mano pálida salió y delicadamente tomó la barbilla de la mujer, le levantó la cara y con lentitud la besó…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry corría saltando y esquivando lo que se encontraba por el pasillo de San Mungo, no podía perderse el nacimiento de su hijo, con la pequeña Lily le había pasado pues estaba en un viaje de negocios, con los gemelos pues estaba en América y Kou era otro cuento, al final del pasillo miró a Jane, Tonks y Kou sentadas…

--El señor Potter ¿aún no llega? --un medimago de algunos 40 años, de cabello rojizo, asomaba la cabeza desde una puerta entre-abierta

--Ya… ya llegó --murmuró Harry cansado por la carrera, el medimago lo miró de pies a cabeza --gajes del oficio --sonrió Harry -- ¿cómo está mi esposa?

--Pensé que era profesor en Hogwarts

--Sí, así es… --contestó Harry sonriendo, el medimago miró incrédulo la achicharrada túnica de Harry, eso sin contar con que estaba cubierto de hollín, más despeinado que de costumbre y sin zapatos

--Bien, no importa… póngase esto sobre… sobre lo que le queda de ropa --murmuró de mala gana el hombre dándole a Harry el clásico uniforme quirúrgico, que Harry se apresuró a ponerse, sonrió nervioso a Kou y siguió al sanador…

Media hora después, Harry salía con una enorme sonrisa que casi escapaba de su rostro, encontrándose con la mayoría de los Weasley, Draco, y Remus ahí, quienes al mirarlo se acercaron rápidamente...

--Kou --susurró Harry mirando a la rubia que lo miraba atenta, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente, la niña quitó con cuidado la manta blanca que cubría al nuevo miembro de la familia Potter

-- ¿Puedo…? --preguntó sonriente Kou, Harry asintió y le pasó con cuidado el pequeño bulto

-- ¿Niña, eh Potter?

Harry miró a Draco frente a él

--Hermosa --dijo Harry orgulloso

--Felicidades --Sonrió el rubio y abrazó a Harry

--Oh cariño¿y como se llama? --preguntó al borde del llanto Molly en el momento en que se abrazaba a él

--Y siguen los Weasley que no son pelirrojos --comentó Fred tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña de mucho y muy revuelto cabello azabache

--Es muy linda papá --sonrió Kou abrazando a su padre

--Sí cariño… por cierto Remus¿atraparon a la gallina? --Harry lanzó la pregunta a Remus, pero él miraba a Ron que cargaba a su pequeña

--Sí, pero no podemos volver a la gata a la normalidad --agregó Draco tomando en brazos a la niña -- ¿cómo se llama esta preciosura? --preguntó el rubio pasando su mano por la mejilla de la niña que dormía

--Oh sí, lo siento Molly… --Harry se acercó a Malfoy y agarró a su hija --les presento a Diva Potter…

--Ou… --susurró Jane con cara de dolor, bajó rápidamente la mirada, al ver mojado bajo sus pies, decidió sentarse --Draco --murmuró la rubia sujetándose la barriga --aaahh Draco --insistió con los ojos cerrados aguantando las contracciones --uuuh --se quejó inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás -- ¡DRACO! --terminó gritando, logrando que todos se giraran a mirarla

--Jane --Draco se acercó rápidamente a su esposa

--es tu culpa… esto es tu culpa --con un ágil movimiento, la rubia se prendió del cuello de la quemada túnica de Draco y lo acercó a su cara --tienes la culpa de todo, pero como me vuelvas a aahh --Jane ahogó un grito y continuó molesta --como vuelvas a tocarme… te juro que te aahh

--que alguien llame a un sanador por favor --pidió Draco preocupado, Jane era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza si no la sedaban o le sacaban a ese bebé

Harry regresó con Ginny, ahí estaba el sanador que atendía a las tres mujeres

--te juro que te lo arrancaré y aahh --las contracciones estaban muy seguidas --así no podrás volverme aahh a hacer aaah¡niño estate quieto! --reprendió Jane molesta, Draco la miraba con miedo --así no podrás hacerme esto de nuevo aaaaahhh

-- ¿Otro parto eh? --un sanador castaño, vistiendo aún la ropa de quirófano se acercaba a ellos

-- ¿Y lo dice tan sonriente? --preguntó Draco alterado, mientras intentaba alejarse de Jane que ya hacía grandes esfuerzos por hacerse de la entrepierna del pobre rubio -- ¡Haga algo por favor!

El sanador amplió su sonrisa y con un leve movimiento de su varita, acostó a Jane sobre una camilla que dirigió hacia el quirófano, Draco respiró aliviado y se dejó caer sobre la silla, ante la risa de los demás

--Señor, la ropa para que pueda entrar --el sanador pelirrojo le tendía a Draco el uniforme, el rubio miró la ropa en sus brazos, no estaba muy seguro de entrar

-- ¡DRACO MALFOY, SI NO VIENES INMEDIATAMENTE TE ASEGURO QUE NO VOLVERÁS A TENER UN HIJO CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ! --y ese grito de Jane le hacía dudar aún más

--Vamos amigo, no puedes perderte el nacimiento de tu hijo --le sonrió Ron

--Sí claro… --murmuró Draco empezando a ponerse todo sobre su quemada túnica --le quitaron la varita¿Cierto? --inquirió temeroso en la puerta del quirófano, Kou sonriendo le enseñó la varita, al reconocerla como la de Jane, respiró hondo y entró…

--Remus… --llamó en un susurro Tonks sentada junto a Kou, la niña la miró sorprendida, la metamorfomaga le sonrió mientras asentía

--Tío Remus --Kou corrió hacia Remus que en una esquina platicaba con Ron, ambos miraron a Tonks sentada respirando hondo, el licántropo se apresuró a acercarse

-- ¿Ya? --preguntó nervioso, Tonks asintió sonriente --por lo menos te la tomas mejor que Jane --murmuró Remus mientras corría por un medimago…

-- ¿Y Remus? --Harry aparecía media hora después --las dos se han quedado dormidas --agregó al notar la mirada interrogante de Molly

--en el quirófano --respondió Kou abrazándolo

--Princesa, deberías estar dormida… espera un momento¿has dicho en el quirófano? --preguntó mirando a la rubia, después buscó a Tonks -- vaya --murmuró sonriente

A los pocos minutos, la puerta de un quirófano se abría y todos miraban atentos, Draco salía sudando, despeinado, lo increíble, la gallina voladora de Hogwarts, no había podido despeinarlo pero el parto de su esposa sí, pero aún así, sonreía…

--Te lo dije Potter, un varón --dijo orgulloso Malfoy, Harry sonrió y se acercó a su amigo, después de abrazarlo, tomó en sus brazos al bebé, con cuidado descubrió la cabecita del niño y lo miró

-- ¡Un Malfoy con el cabello negro! --exclamó sorprendido, al instante, todos rodearon a Harry

-- ¿No te habrás equivocado de quirófano? --preguntó serio Fred

--Yo mismo miré mientras salía --respondió sonriente Draco --después de todo, mi madre era Black

--Cierto, pero nunca pensé que tendrías un hijo con el cabello negro y menos de Jane, también es rubia, al igual que toda su familia --dijo Harry mirando al bebé en sus brazos

--Sí, yo tampoco --murmuró Draco mirando el bulto en brazos de Harry

En ese momento, la puerta del otro quirófano se abría, Remus salía con un bulto de cobijitas blancas y se acercó…

--A ver que sorpresa nos tienes tú --Harry entregó el bebé al padre y se acercó a Remus, tomó entre sus brazos el bulto que cargaba Remus y destapó la cabecita --a ver, cabello negro o dorado… --al mirar al bebé abrió la boca y miró a Remus

--algo más complicado que el cabello negro o castaño --murmuró Remus pensativo

--Bueno sí, pero… la verdad Remus --Harry miró al licántropo --habría esperado verlo con cola y orejas de lobo, pero… ¿cabello rosa? --preguntó incrédulo, ante tal revelación todos rodearon al moreno

-- ¡Wow, es verdad! --exclamó sorprendida Kou

--Muy bien, Lupin se lleva la noche --comentó Fred ante el asentimiento de Harry y Draco

-- ¡Fred, que no es un concurso! --lo reprendió Molly acercándose a Harry

--Es niña --afirmó Ron mirando a Remus quien asintió

-- ¿Y cómo se llaman? --preguntó Kou sonriente

--Luca --dijo Draco mirando a su hijo

--Dilcia --dijo Remus mientras Harry le daba a la niña pues empezaba a reclamar la ausencia de su madre

Con el triple nacimiento esa noche, Harry se sintió más feliz que nunca, de nuevo, olvidaba la cicatriz, pero una gran explosión y el humo negro que llegó hasta ellos, lo hizo recordarla, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, no podía haber vuelto, por instinto empujó a Kou tras él y sacó su varita, Remus y Draco entregaron a sus hijos a Molly y con la varita en ristre se colocaron frente a ella, Remus miró de soslayo a Harry, se preocupó al mirarlo llevarse una mano a la frente, Draco también miro a Harry, perdió el color al mirarlo con la mano en la cicatriz, maldijo al leer sus labios: "_Voldemort"…_

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	2. Un pequeño Shock

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

**_Holaaaa... al fin puedo actualizar...aaayyy que voy muy... demasiado atrasada, pero eso de la tesis no ayuda en nada jejejeje... oh bueno, por cierto tengo dos cosas en las que necesito que me ayuden jajaja XD..._**

**_Hey que alguien tiene que revivir XD les parece una votación?? si no, tendré que hechar un cara o cruz jajaja, y la otra es que quiero llevar diez historias al hilo XD, me faltan tres así que... se aceptan ideas jajajaja ya bueno, lean el capi... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gritos de horror empezaban a inundar San Mungo, Harry, Remus y Draco miraban hacia el frente desde donde el humo empezaba a llegar hasta ellos, el resto miraba hacia todas partes con sus varitas listas para atacar… el grito que dio Kou mientras abrazaba a Harry por la espalda, los hizo mirarla, la niña tenía la cara hundida en la espalda de su padre, él le pasó la mano por la cabeza, Kou levantó lentamente la mirada, se tranquilizó al mirar los ojos de Harry, en silencio le señaló tras ellos, Harry siguió la mano de la rubia, se congeló al mirar una estampa que esperaba no volver a ver, el pasillo lo cerraban cinco siluetas envueltas en capuchas negras, llevaban máscaras blancas, Harry abrazó a Kou al mirar como una silueta delgada envuelta en una capa verde se abría paso entre el resto, recordó el sueño donde su hija moría, sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente, iba a decirle a su hija que fuera con su madre pero el otro lado del pasillo también fue cerrado por mortífagos…

-- ¿Harry? --preguntó la titubeante voz de Ron, Remus y Draco tenían la vista fija en sus hijos que dormían plácidamente ajenos a todo eso

--...es… está aquí --murmuró Harry cerrando momentáneamente un ojo a causa del dolor de la cicatriz

--Estás sangrando papá --apuntó Kou preocupada

Draco se apresuró a acercarse a Harry al verlo tambalearse, Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros a Draco y recargó todo su peso

--Estás hirviendo Potter --murmuró Draco mirando de soslayo a Harry

Harry se limpió el cristal derecho de sus gafas pues le caían pequeñas gotas de sangre

-- ¿Qué demonios pasa? --Draco taladró con su fría mirada a la mujer de túnica verde que reía como maniática

--Debemos sacar a Harry de aquí --murmuró Remus

--Vaya, vaya Potter… --Frío… eso era, no llegó a susurro, Kou tembló cuando esas tres palabras llegaron a su oído, sintió el frío entrar en su ser, algo en su interior se contrajo, sin explicación empezó a llorar, no quería ni tampoco lo necesitaba, las lágrimas salían solas --veo que te has hecho viejo --murmuró con sorna la silueta verde --ya no resistes igual a nuestro señor… _Avada… --_inicio la silueta verde, todos se congelaron mirando como en la punta de la varita se dibujó una pequeña luz verde

-- ¡No! --gritó Kou y se abrazó a Harry

-- ¡Quitate niñata!... ¡maldita sea grifindor! --gritó fuera de sí la mortífago interrumpiendo su maldición, su voz se había descontrolado revelando su sexo

--Mátala también --escuchó Fred que murmuraba un mortífago que estaba tras la mujer de verde

--_Avada Kedabra --_siseó la mujer de la túnica verde, el mortífago que había murmurado cayó al piso --estúpido --murmuró mientras hacía un movimiento con una mano en alto, ella desapareció y los mortífagos que quedaban empezaron a lanzar maldiciones

-- ¡Kou al piso! --Ordenó Harry, había sacado fuerzas de nadie supo donde y ahora atacaba a los mortífagos mientras al mismo tiempo protegía a Molly que cargaba a los dos bebés y a Kou que se negaba a retirarse…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Maldita sea! --un grito violento interrumpió la paz de la enorme casa, una silueta se paseaba como león enjaulado entre la penumbra de ese salón

--Azul… querida mía, no te alteres tanto, todavía tenemos tiempo --una silueta que estaba sentada en un sofá de una plaza se movió ligeramente en su lugar

-- ¿Tiempo?, eso es lo que menos tenemos y el maldito de Potter¡aahh! --gritó de frustración… una tenue luz se encendió con un movimiento de la mano del hombre del sofá, la mujer arrojó su mascara blanca a un sillón junto a ella mientras bajaba su capucha dejando caer hermosos y perfectos rizos dorados, sus maldita mirada, como la calificaba Wormtail brilló con la débil luz de la luna que se escondía tras delgadas nubes

--Vamos, vamos… --el sujeto se puso de pie y se acercó a la mujer

--Solo le avisamos que… el regreso, solo eso… y el desgraciado de Potter tomará el asunto en sus manos, ya no descuidará a esos niños

--Vamos Azul, Potter nunca descuida a sus hijos… no salió tan mal, ahora sabemos que a Harry le afecta…

--Eso no durará mucho, encontrarán la solución --barbotó la mujer molesta

Tomó a la mujer de los hombros y la giró hacia él, le pasó ambos brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, la miró fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco acortó la distancia que los separaba, el salón se llenó de un aire embriagado en amor, pero un amor hecho a base de odio, del odio que los unía, del odio a Harry Potter…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

La alarma se había extendido por todo San Mungo, y corría por Inglaterra, los mortífagos habían atacado y habían dejado mal parado a Harry Potter, los chismes corrían rápido, pero aquello no era del todo chisme…

En un ala alejada de San Mungo, decenas de sanadores rodeaban la cama en la que inconsciente estaba tendido Harry Potter, su cicatriz no dejaba de sangrar, era un hilo delgado casi imperceptible…

-- ¡Señora, por favor, no puede pasar! --Los gritos de una enfermera hicieron que los sanadores se giraran molestos hacia la puerta por la que entraba una pálida y agotada pelirroja

--Señora Potter --Dijo un sanador moreno indicándole a la enfermera que se retirara --debería estar acostada, acaba de tener un bebé y…

--Ni piense que con palabras lindas me va convencer, quiero saber como está mi esposo --interrumpió bruscamente Ginny

--Mal… --musitó el hombre dando un par de pasos hacia la derecha para dejar a la vista de Ginny la cama de Harry

--Por Merlín --murmuró Ginny acercándose, Harry no tenía buena pinta

--Por favor señora, vuelva a la cama, podría ser peligroso para usted, la mantendremos informada sí…

Cuando el sanador casi lograba convencer a Ginny, Harry se sentó en la cama respirando agitadamente

-- ¿cómo está Kou? --Preguntó al aire Harry

--Cariño ¿estás bien? --Ginny zafó su brazo del sanador y corrió hacia su esposo

--Kou, Ginny¿Dónde está Kou?

Ginny miró detenidamente los ojos de su esposo, estaba preocupado

-- Hay algo que me estás ocultando --Aseguró molesta la pelirroja, Harry siguió mirando la habitación

--Kou --repitió

--Ella volvió al colegio con Remus --dijo Ginny sobando la mejilla de Harry

--Señora, por favor, salga para que podamos examinar a su esposo --pidió un sanador rubio, Ginny lo miró fijamente, el pobre medimago tragó saliva ruidosamente haciendo sonreír a Harry

--Anda cariño, sal un momento, no te preocupes que no te desharás tan fácilmente de mi, no me voy a morir todavía --Bromeó Harry sonriente --Oh vamos Ginny, solo era una broma --Agregó al mirar la mirada dura de la pelirroja, ella bufó y dio media vuelta, al salir estrelló con fuerza la puerta…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron terriblemente lentos para Harry pues lo habían obligado a quedarse en el hospital, los niños no podían mantenerse tranquilos en casa mientras su padre seguía en ese nosocomio del demonio, como decía cada cinco minutos Elí… desde el día en que la pequeña Diva había nacido, Kou parecía otra, estaba demasiado callada y peleaba muy poco, tanta era la diferencia, que en la semana, esa era la vigésima vez que Elí mostraba su preocupación…

--Mamá, es en serio… la he provocado¡en verdad!... exploté una bomba fétida en su habitación… ¡y solo se salió! --exclamó turbado Elí, Ginny rodó los ojos mientras arropaba a su pequeña bebé en la cunita que tenía en la habitación principal, se rehusaba a dejarla sola en una habitación enorme… con suma paciencia se giró y miró fijamente a su hijo --Ok, no debí haberte dicho lo de la bomba --aseguró Elí poniendo las manos al frente --pero madre… debes hacer algo, está muy extraña, ya, ya… extraño a Kou

--Hijo, tranquilo, tu hermana no tiene nada --sonrió Ginny mientras invitaba al chico a salir

--Mami… --Una pequeña pelirroja de cabello al hombro y hermosos ojos verdes, corría por el pasillo de la segunda planta

-- ¿Qué pasa hija? --Ginny miró a la niña de ocho años parar y respirar agitada

--Un señor, está abajo… platicó con Kou y ella está llorando en su cama --explicó la niña señalando una puerta cerca a ellos --e Illya le está gritando al hombre

Ginny asintió rápidamente, mandó a sus hijos a sus habitaciones y corrió hacia la primer planta, al terminar de bajar las escaleras escuchó la voz de Illya proveniente del jardín frontal, por lo que corrió hacia ahí, al salir se topó con una estampa que hizo que se le retorciera el estomago…

-- ¡Cómo se atreva a tocarle un cabello! --gritó amenazante Ginny, el enorme y obeso hombre que tenía la mano en alto con intención de abofetear a Illya, se detuvo y miró a la pelirroja en la puerta --ve adentro Illya… será mejor que se vaya, no puede acercarse a Kou en kilómetros --Siseó Ginny seria --obedece James --agregó al mirar al niño mirando con odio al sujeto, Illya entró a la casa, pero no se alejó más de un metro de la puerta --si lo vuelvo a ver cerca de mis hijos, llamaré a la policía --y dicho eso, Ginny dio media vuelta, cerró con fuerza la puerta y con una mano en el hombro de Illya subió hacia la habitación de la rubia

Después de ese incidente, los días pasaron lentamente y Kou se metía más en una especie de cápsula, algo que preocupaba a Elí que hacía hasta lo imposible por regresar a la antigua Kou, Ginny empezaba a preocuparse, Hermione había dicho que debía estar preocupada por Harry y lo comprobaría ese día, no debía tardar en llegar, Ron había ido por él… cierto que era muy temprano y todos sus hijos dormían, pero ella no podía estar más en la cama… sonrió, empezaba a nevar, Elí no tardaría en despertar, ese niño parecía oler la nieve fresca…

--Hola --saludaron desde la puerta principal, pero ella seguía mirando detenidamente por la ventana de la estancia --pensé que me extrañarían --comentó Harry mirando a su esposa y ella seguía ignorándolo

-- ¡Papá! --Harry sonrió, después de todo sí lo extrañaban, Elí corría hacia él

--Harry… --Ginny se giró hacia Harry y se acercó lentamente

-- ¿Qué tienes amor? --Harry miró fijamente a la pelirroja que lo abrazaba

--Papá, Kou está muy extraña --dijo Elí, Ginny sonrió débilmente, esos dos parecían odiarse hasta la muerte, no podían llevarse bien, pero ambos amaban justo eso y Elí estaba demasiado preocupado

-- ¿Extraña? --Harry miró a Ginny, ella deshizo el abrazo y fue hacia los sofás, para volver a mirar por la ventana, Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Elí y la siguió

--Hace unos días, tu tío habló con Kou y no ha querido hablar sobre eso --murmuró Ginny esperando la explosión de Harry

--Pero desde que nació Diva ha estado diferente --agregó Elí, Harry asintió con la cabeza

--Tengo hambre --murmuró Harry, dio media vuelta y fue a la habitación de su hija

Ginny suspiró y fue a la cocina, Elí decidió salir, no podía dejar pasar la nieve…

--Kou… --Llamó en un susurro Harry tocando a la puerta de la rubia, al no obtener respuesta la abrió lentamente, extrañado miró el lugar, la niña seguía con la extraña fijación por el color dorado --Kou --habló un poco más fuerte, fue al baño y tocó, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, no había nadie… la cama hecha perfectamente, fue al closet frente al baño, mochilas y maletas en orden, no faltaba ninguna, la ropa estaba intacta, algún vestido extra, en el baño el cesto no tenía ropa, la alfombra sin juguetes, el escritorio limpio, el baúl de Kou a los pies de la cama, miró la mesita a la derecha de la cama, la jaula de Glía, el Cuy negro de ojos rojos de su hija dormía plácidamente, Kou nunca salía sin él, incluso lo llevaba a clases, pensando en eso decidió salir del cuarto, la niña podía estar en otra parte, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giró, regresó a la cama, la miró detenidamente y se arrodilló --sí claro, va a estar bajo la cama, oh vamos hombre si no tiene cuatro años --se dijo él mismo mirando con detenimiento el edredón que levantaba con la mano derecha, negó lentamente con la cabeza e hizo amago de levantarse, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se asomó rápidamente bajo la cama --no hay nada --suspiró yendo hacia la puerta, miró al conejillo de indias que lo miraba atento -- ¿tú no sabrás donde está mi hija, cierto? --el animalillo lo siguió mirando --y ahora hablo con ratas --murmuró cerrando la puerta de la habitación

--Papi

--Buenos días Lily --saludó Harry a la niña con un abrazo

-- ¿Cómo estás papi?

--Bien princesa, este… ¿no habrás visto a Kou?

La pequeña pelirroja negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, Harry respiró hondo y fue a la habitación de los gemelos, asomó la cabeza, sonrió, Illya dormía profundamente, pensando en que eso era una soberana tontería revisó la habitación y lo que esperaba, no había nada¿pero qué iba a estar haciendo Kou en la habitación de los gemelos?, y más aún conociendo a Elí, hizo caso omiso a su razón y se agachó para revisar la parte de debajo de la cama de Illya, suspiró, no había nada, cuando estaba por levantarse sintió que algo pesado lo empujaba hacia abajo

-- ¿papá? --Preguntó extrañado Illya mirando bajo sus pies

--Sí¿te importaría bajarte?

Illya sonrió y bajó de un brinco de la espalda de Harry, cuando el adulto se arqueó sintiendo aliviado que ya no tenía ese peso en la espalda y se paró lentamente ante la sonrisa burlona del niño, éste se lanzó hacia su padre en un gran abrazo

--Te haces viejo papá --murmuró Illya abrazado a Harry

-- ¿Viejo? --preguntó incrédulo Harry mirando la cabeza de su hijo --yo creo que fue que ya pesas demasiado como para pararte sobre mi espalda --dijo el adulto separándose un poco del niño para poder mirarlo

--Jejeje¿cómo estás papá?

--Bien hijo…

-- ¿Que hacías bajo mis pies?

Harry alzó una ceja y miró al niño que le sonreía como el pillo declarado que no era, pues declarado solo Elí

--Buscaba a Kou¿la has visto?

--...Nno… --titubeó Illya

-- ¿James? --Miró interrogante Harry al niño, él cerró los ojos, nada bueno llevaba cuando lo llamaban por su primer nombre… cuando tuviera hijos les pondría un solo nombre, los padres siempre usaban el nombre menos usado para meter miedo y presionar a sus hijos --James --insistió Harry sacando a Illya de sus pensamientos

-- ¿Sí?

-- ¿viste a Kou?

--Desde ayer no papá, temprano subió a su habitación --contestó el chico rogando porque le creyera, pero sus rezos no fueron escuchados

--James Illya --murmuró Harry serio

--No… no sé, donde pueda estar Kou --balbuceó el chico mirando interesado la perilla de la puerta del baño tras Harry, éste lo miró fijamente por varios segundos, durante los cuales, el niño se incomodaba más

--Dime donde está Kou --Ordenó Harry con el tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a replicas, tono que solo Kou había logrado encontrar el punto débil, pero para desgracia del mellizo, aún no les había dicho

--Yo… papá…es que…

--James --apremió Harry empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía

--Kou dijo que no quería que todo se repitiera, que no quería volver a ver a ese hombre y que…

-- ¿y qué…? --instó Harry mirando desesperado al niño

--y que iría a un lugar donde el sujeto no la encontrara --terminó Illya mirando el interesante movimiento de los dedos de sus pies entre la alfombra

--Y no le dijiste a tu madre --afirmó Harry en un siseo escalofriante -- ¿Cuándo se fue?

--No lo sé --murmuró Illya

-- ¿cuándo te lo dijo?

--El día en que el hombre gordo vino a casa, yo subí con Kou y ella me dijo eso, pero no me dijo cuando se iría y yo no creí que lo hiciera

--Sabes que la mitad de lo que me acabas de decir es mentira --aseguró Harry mirando al niño que seguía con la vista fija en sus pies --para ser exactos, la primera mitad es verdad

--Papá… --murmuró Illya sin despegar la vista de la alfombra, pero Harry lo interrumpió

-- ¿Te dijo a dónde iría?

--No papá

--Estás castigado James, cuando encuentre a Kou yo mismo vendré a castigarte --murmuró Harry saliendo furioso de la habitación, sin creer las últimas dos palabras de Illya, el niño miró a su padre salir, respiró hondo y fue a la ventana, donde escuchaba los gritos y risas de Lily

--Vaya, perfecto… y ahora que está nevando --dejó escapar un suspiro y fue al baño

Harry bajaba como alma que lleva el diablo y corrió hacia su esposa que seguía con el desayuno

--Ginevra… --La sartén que Ginny movía casi se le cae de la mano al escuchar su nombre, extrañada miró a su esposo que entraba apresurado y con no muy buena cara

--Kou se fue y no sé donde pudo haberse metido, Glía está en su jaula

--Entonces no se a de haber ido, nunca lo dejaría…

--No si no se fue por voluntad propia

--Harry, estás paranoico --dijo Ginny acercándose a su esposo con la sartén aún en la mano

-- ¡Hey Potter! --Harry miró hacia la puerta que daba a la estancia, el grito provenía de ahí

-- ¿Draco? --se preguntó el moreno, le hizo una señal con la mano a su esposa para que se quedara ahí y con la varita en la mano salió a la estancia

--Me dijeron que acababas de salir del hospital --dijo el rubio mirando con una sonrisa a su ahora amigo, Harry hizo un ligero movimiento de su mano como saludo, estaba demasiado preocupado como para hablar, pero algo en la mano de Draco le llamó la atención, era una pequeña mano, demasiado pequeña como para ser la de Jane, pero demasiado grande como para ser la de Nadir, la hija mayor de Malfoy --y también pensé que te interesaría algo que encontré vagando por la estación de trenes --Harry enarcó una ceja, Draco movió ligeramente su brazo --no quiere --agregó mirando significativamente a Harry, el moreno se acercó mirando a Draco, se apresuró al mirar entre los pies del rubio unas botas doradas que él había comprado la navidad pasada

--Kou --murmuró arrodillándose junto a Draco, respiró aliviado abrazando a la niña -- ¿Dónde… cómo… por qué? --balbuceó separándose lentamente de su hija y mirándola para asegurarse de que estaba bien, después miró a Draco buscando una respuesta, pero el rubio se alzó de hombros mientras iba a un sofá para dejarse caer en él

--Jane está insufrible, y yo que de iluso pensé que su carácter era por las hormonas del embarazo…

--También están las hormonas después del parto --dijo Harry concentrado en cada milímetro de piel de Kou

-- ¿Pero por qué solo a ella le afectan así? --Se lamentó el rubio con la cara entre las manos

--Pues… --intentó explicar Harry sin despegar la vista de una lista morada que Kou intentaba ocultar con la manga de su chamarra, pero un grito desde la chimenea lo interrumpió y lo hizo ponerse de pie de un brinco mirando hacia ahí

-- ¡DRACO MALFOY, NO ES POSIBLE QUE ME DEJES SOLA CON TANTOS PROBLEMAS! --Draco miró con horror hacia la chimenea, donde la cabeza de Jane se asomaba furiosa

--Yo… tenía… Kou… Potter --balbuceó Malfoy --ya voy --terminó diciendo ante la furibunda mirada de su esposa -- ¿Por qué a mí?... no me porté tan mal contigo… ¿o sí? --preguntó desesperado mirando a Harry, a quien, por unos segundos se le dibujó una sonrisa

-- ¿Qué fue eso? --Ginny salía asustada de la cocina, solo alcanzó a mirar a Draco desapareciendo por la chimenea --Kou, cariño… buenos días, ves Harry que no había pasado nada de lo que dijiste --Sonrió Ginny regresando a la cocina

--Kobra --la sonrisa de Harry se esfumó al instante, la niña suspiró y fue al sofá donde había estado sentado Draco

--Papá, no te enojes…

-- ¿Qué no me enoje? --Preguntó incrédulo Harry -- ¿Qué no me enoje dices?... Kobra, estaba que trepaba por las paredes, pensando que algo te había pasado… ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

--Nada --contestó rápidamente Kou, por reflejo jaló la manga de su chamarra para cubrirse

--Quítate la chamarra

--Tengo frío

--Kobra, si no te la quitas, lo haré yo

--Bien, quítate la chamarra, yo tengo frío pero si tú no…

--Kobra Potter --siseó Harry, la niña lo miró con cara de perrito abandonado, suspiró y se quitó la chamarra, Harry se acercó y se sentó en la mesita del centro mientras tomaba con cuidado la mano derecha de su hija, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, después abrió los ojos y miró a la rubia fijamente a los ojos, sintió que le apretaban el corazón, los azules ojos de la adolescente reflejaban miedo, pero no miedo a él, era el mismo miedo de cuando… cuando había visto a Petunia… después miró la muñeca de Kou, y con cuidado puso la mano alrededor… -- ¿quién? --preguntó en un susurro, pero Kou no contestó --Kobra…

--El… el sujeto ese… que dice… papá me dijo que iba a vivir con él porque era… mi… --Harry sintió que un balde con agua fría le caía por la espalda al escuchar eso, sintió que se enfurecía a cada lágrima que desesperada soltaba Kou mientras se aferraba a él como si la vida le fuera en ello -- ¿Verdad que tú eres mi papá? --preguntó la rubia entre sollozos con la cara escondida en el pecho de Harry, él se extrañó por la pregunta, eso no lo escuchaba desde hacía nueve años… -- ¿Verdad que no tengo otro?... ¿Verdad que murió? --Kou seguía sollozando y Harry entendía menos --no dejes que me lleve por favor papá, no lo dejes… --Kou se aferraba con desesperación a su padre, el timbre de la puerta sonaba, pero no podía atender, SU HIJA temblaba en sus brazos, remarcó esas dos palabras en su mente

--Harry… ¿Por qué no atiendes? --Ginny miró sorprendida a Harry, él solo hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza para que no preguntara, por lo que algo preocupada fue a abrir la puerta -- ¿Sí? --Preguntó sonriente la pelirroja

--Buenos días… ¿es la casa del señor Potter?, Harry Potter --Ginny miró detenidamente al hombre en la puerta, creía conocerlo… era alto, quizá un poco menos que Harry quien le sacaba casi dos cabezas, era rubio con el cabello algo ensortijado, ojos azules, el traje a cuadros lo hacía ver aún más obeso, llevaba de la mano a una hermosa mujer alta y delgada, de muy buen cuerpo que resaltaba notablemente en la túnica azul oscuro que llevaba casi untada a la piel, largos rizos caían a sus codos, de penetrante mirada azul que aparentaban bondad infinita, la pelirroja asintió lentamente, intentando reconocer a ese hombre…

-- ¿Quién le digo que lo busca? --preguntó Ginny sin despegar la mirada del hombre, Harry estaba de pie en la puerta de la estancia que daba al recibidor, escuchaba atento, pero miraba fijamente a su hija temblar en sus brazos

--Soy Dudley Dursley… su primo

Ginny abrió la boca con sorpresa sin atinar a decir algo, Kou tembló más aún, Harry la abrazo con temor… con temor a que lo separaran de su hija… escuchó que ese hombre decía que sí, después presentaba a la mujer que iba con él… mi esposa Azul, escuchó que decía, volvía a preguntar por él… soy Dudley Dursley… su primo… ahora solo escuchaba eso, una y otra vez, lo mismo… soy Dudley Dursley… su primo… Dudley… su primo… su primo… su primo...

* * *

**_Y bien?? dejen sus opiniones_**

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	3. No me dejes papá

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

**_Eh... ¿HOLA?? jejejejejeje tardé, no sé cuanto la verdad  
_**

_**Yeeee, al fin salió este capitulo... me dijeron que andaba muy feliz matando personajes XD, pero es que de alguna manera tenía que sacar toda la frustración que me sacaron las vacaciones de asco, el final del libro 7 de Harry Potter y la 5 pelicula que no me gustó y de que otra forma que matando personajes jajaja, ya disfruten el capitulo !!!!!**_

* * *

Dudley Dursley, esas dos palabras resonaron con dolor en la cabeza de Kou, Harry lo supo pues la niña tembló aún más fuerte y se aferró con mayor fuerza a su cuello, Kou miró rápidamente hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de la mujer que acompañaba al primo de su padre, ahogó un grito en el pecho de Harry, éste la miró asustado, tres pares de miradas más lo observaron, Ginny con preocupación, Dudley con alegría, pero… pero Azul, el brillo que se miró en los ojos de Azul fue indescifrable…

--Amor… tranquila, no pasa nada --Harry intentaba tranquilizar a Kou, pero ella solo negaba con desesperación --por favor Kou

--No… no dejes… no los dejes… por favor… no

Harry no entendía lo que balbuceaba Kou¿Qué no dejara a quién?... intentó tranquilizarla con palabras dulces al oído, acariciándole el cabello, pero nada funcionaba y la voz de Azul, simplemente lo empeoraba, no que fuera desesperante, sino que era, extremadamente tranquila, suave, dulce… pero a Kou parecía descontrolarla, pues algunos cuadros que habían en las paredes se movían, Harry miraba alrededor sorprendido, o mejor dicho, asustado, Ginny no presagiaba nada bueno, deseaba que Hermione estuviera cerca, Dudley parecía temer y Azul… miraba extasiada a la niña, pero nadie lo notaba

--Yo… disculpen… ahora… ahora vuelvo, iré… con permiso --tartamudeó Harry abrazando más fuerte a su hija

--Espera… es mi hija, deja que… --dijo Azul cuando Harry daba media vuelta, el moreno se detuvo, pero no por lo que dijo la mujer sino porque, Kou tembló con más fuerza y gritó

-- ¡No, no me dejes papá!

Harry cerró los ojos, ese grito le había desgarrado por dentro, apretó a su hija y fue hacia las escaleras… Azul parecía molesta por la actitud de Harry, Dudley le pedía que se tranquilizara y Ginny servía té…

--Cariño por favor… tranquilízate, todo estará bien --Decía Harry mientras dejaba a Kou sobre su cama --no dejaré que nada malo te pase, tranquila, tú sabes quienes son esas personas --la niña asintió sollozando --bien, los verás cuando quieras

-- ¡No, papá!... ¡no me dejes!

Harry miró sorprendido a Kou, estaba simplemente aterrada

--No te dejaré…

-- ¿Ya no me quieres?

--Kou… no digas eso

-- ¡No… es verdad, no me quieres ya… te estorbo… --interrumpió Kou histérica, Harry la miró estupefacto, no creía que todavía pensara eso, y todo de nuevo por culpa de los Dursley, habían logrado echarle a perder la vida a su niña, como habían hecho con él, y a Dudley cómo se le ocurría presentarse así --ahora que TU --resaltó con especial énfasis esa palabra, Harry sintió que el corazón se le comprimía --hija nació, ya tienes cuatro hijos y yo que no soy nada tuyo te estorbo, por eso les hablaste, para que vinieran por mí y…!

-- ¡Kobra, basta! --Gritó Harry, Kou que ya se había arrodillado en la cama y gritaba bañada en llanto, guardó silencio ante el grito de Harry, sollozando lo miró, Harry se sentó junto a ella, Kou se dejó caer sobre sus pies y cerró los ojos, Harry le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la giró con lentitud para poder verla directamente a los ojos --Kou, amor… eres mi hija, eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar, nació Lily y ahora nació Diva, eso no es malo, ellas no van a quitar mi amor por ti, ni Elí o Illya, Kou, los cinco son mis hijos y como siga así, voy a llenar Hogwarts --Kou dibujó una débil sonrisa --cariño, esos señores que están abajo, también son tus padres…

--Pero tú dijiste que habían muerto, ni siquiera la magia puede revivir personas, yo no quiero que revivan papá, por favor, no…

--Kou tranquila --Harry se apresuró a abrazarla, volvía a temblar --eso lo averiguaremos cariño, no te llevaran, si en verdad son ellos, los trataras poco a poco…

-- ¡No quiero! --gritó aterrada

--Kobra, te comportas como una chiquilla malcriada…

--Pero papá, es que ellos no son mis padres, mis padres son Ginny y tú, tengo hermanos y…

--Eres Potter, eso no lo pueden cambiar

--Pero y si van a juicio, como la otra vez y…

--Eres mayor y puedes elegir con quien deseas vivir, quizá los trates y puedas llegar a tener una amistad, pero tus padres siempre seremos nosotros si así lo quieres amor¿te sientes mejor?

Kou asintió con la cabeza lentamente

--No quiero bajar

--Tranquila, descansa un poco, ya veré yo lo que quieren… --le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a la puerta --por cierto Kou --la niña que empezaba a desabotonar su chamarra lo miró --estás castigada por haber escapado, después hablaremos de eso --y salió de la habitación, Kou asintió sonriente

Harry respiró hondo un par de veces antes de bajar a la estancia, deseaba con todo el corazón que la bebé llorara, o que Lily gritara por alguna diablura de alguno de los gemelos o que ellos se pelearan, no quería bajar… unos minutos después, nada pasó y tuvo que poner su mejor cara hipócrita y saludar a su primo… platicaron de trabajo, de dinero, de noticias, incluso de modas, pero de cómo estaba Kou, nada… unos minutos después, la puerta principal se abría y una castaña más despeinada que en su época de colegio entró…

--Vaya… lamento haber tardado pero esos niños son inaguantables… ¿Qué pasó Ginny, por qué la llamada¿está bien Kou?

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta de la estancia, saludó titubeante a los invitados y se acercó a su amiga

--Hermione que bueno que hayas podido venir¿cómo están los niños? --Harry le sonreía abiertamente dispuesto a llevarla a la habitación de su hija

--Bien… Harry --contestó por cortesía, esperaba que su amigo le explicara -- ¿y Kou?

--Eh Hermione, mira ellos son… mi primo y su esposa --le interrumpió Harry, la castaña abrió la boca sutilmente comprendiendo una parte, miró a Harry pidiendo le explicara el resto, pero él se alzo de hombros --Dudley, Azul… ella es Hermione Granger, una amiga y…

--La directora del jardín de niños "promesa del futuro" --interrumpió Dudley poniéndose de pie rápidamente, su esposa lo imitó sonriente

--Y la mejor psicóloga que haya en Europa --completó Harry

Hermione estrechó la mano de Dudley y de su esposa intentando entrar en sus mentes, pero sorpresivamente no pudo, lo único que logró fue… no encontrar nada en su actitud ni aún con sus años de estudio, pero su intuición de mujer daba alerta roja…

--Bien… un gusto conocerlos, pero mi visita es profesional, no puedo dejar a mi suegra mucho tiempo con mis hijos… --se excusó dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba a las escaleras --...la desquiciarían -- agregó mirando fijamente a Azul, esa mujer no le agradaba --sé donde está la habitación de Kou

--Mi niña necesita psicóloga --comentó alarmada Azul mirando a Dudley --no puedo creerlo, pensé que le darían una buena…

--Kou tiene una excelente vida --la interrumpió Harry molesto -- tuvo una infancia difícil, a los 5 años le dijeron que no era mi hija e intentaron separarla a la fuerza de mí, la quisieron comprar con dulces, regalos y dándole vía libre para todo, por fortuna, es una niña muy lista, siempre supo lo que era mejor para ella… Dudley, señora… su presencia en esta forma alteró mucho a Kou…

--Su nombre es Kobra --lo interrumpió Azul

--Sí señora… y ella decide quien le dice así --siseó Harry molesto --la niña, como ustedes pudieron ver, cayó en un shock muy grave, uno en el que tenía cerca de ocho años sin tener, le hablaré de ustedes, trataré que acceda a verlos, poco a poco podrán acercarse a ella, pero les suplico que no la obliguen, es muy sensible…

--Claro Harry, no te preocupes, acabamos de llegar y quisimos ver a la pequeña, solo eso… disculpa que hayamos llegado así, pero la emoción de volver a ver a nuestra hija… --se disculpó Dudley, parecía franco, pero Harry sintió que le caía un balde con agua fría al escucharlo decir "nuestra hija"

--Los acompaño --Harry los guió de nuevo a la puerta con la primer sonrisa sincera que ponía desde que su primo había pisado su casa --por cierto Dudley --su primo y esposa se giraron ya afuera --dile a tu padre que tiene orden de restricción, que no vuelva a acercarse a Kou porque llamaré a la policía --cerró la puerta, y corrió hacia la planta superior, no quería ni le importaba como había llegado su primo ahí, él tenía que saber como estaba su hija…

Mientras tanto afuera, bajo un árbol, Elí jugaba con Lily, ambos hacían figuras con la nieve, empezó a apilar la nieve automáticamente sin prestarle atención a su hermanita, la mujer que acababa de salir de su casa discutía con un hombre obeso, él no los conocía, el hombre solo la escuchaba, le señaló hacía donde estaba él y al instante siguió jugando como si no los hubiera visto, la mujer movió su varita y ambos desaparecieron, Elí se puso de pie mientras se sacudía el pantalón y miraba detenidamente el lugar donde habían desaparecido, no entendía y ni tenía experiencia en desapariciones mágicas, solo las manuales y cuando se trataba del pastel de su madre, pero eso no contaba… lo consultaría con Illya, era a él a quien le interesaba ese ramo de la magia……

--Lily, vamos adentro --murmuró Elí encaminándose a la casa

--Pero quiero seguir jugando, todavía no está la comida --renegó la pelirroja

--No, vamos… después, te dejaré si no vienes

--Mi mamá te regañaría

--Lily, por favor, tengo que hablar con Illya y además, Kou estaba desaparecida, vamos a ver si ya saben algo --le extendió una mano a la niña y ésta corrió rápidamente…

Harry y Ginny tenían ya media hora esperando fuera de la habitación de Kou, habían visto a Elí y Lily que pasaban y preguntaban por Kou, no entendieron cuando la pequeña se soltó renegando y reclamándole algo a Elí que se limitó a ignorar, ahora la niña lloraba sentada en el piso y Ginny intentaba reconfortarla…

----------------------------------------

-- ¡Aaaaaah, maldita sea! --una taza de té se volcó derramando su contenido, Azul se paseaba por la tétrica estancia pateando y volcando lo que se le pasaba por el frente

--Cálmate querida, todo está bien…

--No puedo, entiéndeme --se giró hacia la figura que le hablaba entre las sombras --ese Potter cree que puede quitarme a MI hija… ¡entiende, es mi hija!

--Sí, te entiendo, pero entiende tú --el tono de voz subió peligrosamente, ahora era rudo, dejó atrás la serenidad --que no fue correcto que se aparecieran así… esa niña está demasiado consentida y ¡mil pamplinas con que sea sensible! --terminó gritando, también estaba por perder la paciencia

-- ¡Si por mi hubiera sido esa niña ya estaría en mi poder!

-- ¿Y de qué demonios te serviría así?… de nada Azul, piensa, usa esa cabecita atiborrada de ricitos --dijo con ironía, se giró y fue hacia la ventana mientras respiraba hondo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Hermione… --la castaña salía seria de la habitación de Kou, Harry se acercó inmediatamente

--Ya está mejor, le aterra que la separen de ti Harry

--Me duele admitirlo Hermione pero son… --Hermione le puso una mano en la boca evitando que hablara, él la miró confundido mientras ella negaba lentamente

--Ella lo sabe, pero es tu hija, tienes más derecho… por cierto, cómo fue que aparecieron, dijiste que habían muerto

--Sí bueno, según ellos estaban atrapados no sé donde y pudieron escapar… como si escapar de mortífagos fuera tan fácil, aún sin… --Harry se interrumpió y se llevó la mano rápidamente a la frente, la cicatriz le había picado, de nuevo…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ginny llevó a sus hijos a hacer compras de navidad, Harry se quedó en casa con la pequeña Diva, sería demasiado el alboroto que se armaría para que tuvieran a la niña entre tanta gente, además sería agotador, ya que primero irían a un centro comercial muggle…

Kou miraba sonriente los aparadores donde exhibían una hermosa gabardina dorada…

--Hola Kobra

Kou sintió que el frío entraba por cada uno de los poros de su piel, tragó saliva y miró a su derecha, esos ojos azules le atemorizaban, dio un par de titubeantes pasos hacia atrás

--Kou, dice mamá que no te alejes --Elí miró desconfiado a la rubia que estaba junto a su hermana --vamos --la tomó de la mano y la alejó de la mujer

--Gracias Elí --murmuró la chica aliviada --no le digas a mamá por favor

--Pero…

--No le digas Elí --insistió Kou un poco ruda

Cuando el niño iba a refutar, se escuchó un grito de furia, y rayos multicolores empezaron a volar mientras reconocían una que otra maldición…

-- ¡Niños! --Ginny les gritaba detrás de un macetero --que bueno que estén bien --agregó cuando los dos llegaban con ella, la pelirroja blandía su varita, pero no se atrevía a salir y atacar por temor a que lastimaran a sus hijos

--Entrega a la rubia y nada pasara

-- ¡Largo! --gritó aterrada Kou, el mortífago era bajito y regordete, Ginny lo reconoció o por lo menos eso pensó, pues estaba segura de que había muerto…

--Entrega a la rubia y dejaré a tu verdadera hija --agregó mientras con un movimiento brusco tomaba del brazo a Lily

-- ¡No! --gritó Ginny intentando tomar a su hija

--Dame a la rubia --insistió el sujeto mientras casi traspasaba el cuello de la pequeña pelirroja con su varita --y tu hija estará a salvo, entrégame a la que no es tu hija

--Ambas son mis hijas, desgraciado --murmuró Ginny desesperada

-- ¡Mami! --gritó Lily, la varita casi entraba en su piel

-- ¡Déjala! --gritó Kou poniéndose de pie

-- ¡Kobra, siéntate!--ordenó Ginny, jalando inútilmente el vestido de Kou, la rubia ya estaba frente al mortífago

--Déjala e iré contigo, pero déjala primero

El hombre tomó el brazo de Kou y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, después arrojó a la pelirroja hacia Ginny, que la abrazó llorando…

--_Desmaius _--un rayo rojo salió de la varita del sujeto, Kou pataleó y lloró al mirar como Ginny perdía el conocimiento

El mortífago arrastró a Kou, mientras los gemelos intentaban que su madre recuperara la conciencia, Lily se había golpeado la cabeza y también estaba inconsciente, los rayos multicolores siguieron volando por todas partes mientras Kou seguía siendo arrastrada, pateaba al sujeto, lo mordía, pero no funcionaba nada, incluso había intentado golpearlo en la entrepierna, pero nada, los aurores aparecieron pero no miraron al mortífago que arrastraba a una rubia y que estaba por salir del centro comercial…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_**Pero en este no pude matar a nadie XD, dejen reviews...  
**_

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	4. Navidad

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD  
**

* * *

-- ¡Señor, por favor! --gritó Elí al mirar a un hombre alto, calvo, que llevaba una arracada dorada

-- ¿Son hijos de Harry Potter? --preguntó Kingsley mirando al chico, los gemelos asintieron

--Por favor, atacaron a mi mamá, perdió el conocimiento, ayúdenlas --pidió Illya, Elí ya estaba de pie tras el auror

--Tranquilos chicos… ¡eh esperen! --gritó mirando como los gemelos echaban a correr

Los gemelos corrían al parejo, el más cansado era Elí pues le faltaba practicar algún deporte, Illya miraba hacia todas partes en busca de su hermana, pero no la miraba, desvió su dirección al sentir el tirón que Elí daba a su playera, pocos minutos después salieron del centro comercial…

-- ¡Suéltame! --gritaba Kou intentando zafarse del mortífago, pero éste la tenía bien sujeta, la seguía arrastrando hacia un callejón oscuro donde una silueta lo esperaba

--La tengo --siseó el mortífago mientras le cubría la boca con una mano a Kou

--Perfecto, hasta que has hecho algo bien --Kou al escuchar ese frío susurro, pataleó desesperada, era el mismo que había escuchado en el hospital, sintió que el frío de nuevo entraba por cada uno de sus poros…

Harry caminaba por toda la estancia con su pequeña hija en brazos, tenía un presentimiento, sentía miedo y la cicatriz le ardía más que nunca, sintió que algo tibio bajaba por su frente, cerró los ojos un momento y decidió ir con Molly, le dejaría a Diva y él iría a buscar a su familia, no podía seguir así…

Elí e Illya llegaron a la entrada del oscuro callejón, pudieron ver a los dos mortífagos, intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, Elí sacó rápidamente su varita

--Elí, no podemos, somos menores de edad y…

--...y a mí no me importa si me expulsan o rompen mi varita, mientras Kou esté bien --interrumpió Elí, su gemelo asintió y también sacó su varita --tú al que tiene a Kou, tienes mejor puntería --explicó Elí, miró de soslayo a su hermano y a la cuenta de tres que ya tenían tan bien practicada, atacaron --_Depulso! _--gritó Elí, el mortífago que estaba frente a Kou salió volando varios metros hacia atrás estrellándose contra la pared

_--Desmaius --_gritó al mismo tiempo Illya dándole de lleno al que tenía a Kou que inmediatamente cayó inconsciente, Kou miró a la entrada del callejón

-- ¡Corre! --gritó Elí mirando a su hermana, la rubia asintió y no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia el mortífago junto a la pared, corrió hacia los gemelos y los tres se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron

-- ¡Tío! --gritó Kou y se aferró a Draco que de inmediato dio media vuelta

--Elí, Illya¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Draco mirando a los gemelos que eran abrazados por Ron

--En… el… ca…callejón, morti… --Ron interrumpió a Illya y lo puso tras de sí, Draco hizo lo mismo con Kou mientras empuñaba su varita, el mortífago que Elí había golpeado estaba frente a ellos, su capa verde ondeaba con el leve aire invernal, Kou se asomó por un lado de su padrino, el rubio se extrañó al sentir que la niña lo abrazaba con más fuerza, Kou cerró los ojos, ese brillo azul dentro de la capucha…

Varios cracks se escucharon, los aurores empezaban a aparecer tras ellos, el de la capucha verde desapareció, Remus revisó a los niños y fue hacia el callejón, algo le decía que debía ir, al llegar y ver al mortífago tirado inconsciente, se dispuso a atarlo, pero se congeló al verle una mano de plata…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry corría por los pasillos de San Mungo¿acaso no podía tener una vida tranquila?, llegó a la habitación que le habían dicho y sin llamar entró…

-- ¡Papi! --una pequeña pelirroja se le lanzó en un abrazo, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza

--Mi niña¿estás bien? --preguntó en un susurro ahogado

--Sí papi, pero me duele --indicó la pequeña Lily señalando su cuello, Harry sintió un indescriptible coraje al ver el circulo que tenía la niña en el cuello, parecía que le hubieran apagado un cigarrillo, abrazó más a su hija y se acercó a la cama donde Ginny lloraba en silencio

--Amor¿estás bien? --preguntó Harry sentándose con cuidado junto a su esposa, Ginny lo ignoró --Gin, cariño… --Harry le acarició la mejilla

--Por mi culpa se la llevaron --sollozó Ginny --yo debí protegerlos

--Mi mami no deja de llorar papá

--Pequeña, afuera está tía Hermione, ve con ella¿Sí?, toma, compra unos dulces --Harry dejó a la niña en el piso mientras le daba algunas monedas

--Pero has que mi mami ya no llore --pidió la niña antes de salir, Harry sonrió y miró a su esposa

--Ginny, tranquila, por favor… dime lo que pasó… --Harry se acomodó de tal forma que pudiera abrazarla, cuando la pelirroja estaba por explicar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y tres figuras entraban corriendo, de un brinco se subían a la cama y se abrazaban a Ginny

--Mamá… --murmuró Elí

--...estás… --siguió Kou

--...bien --finalizó Illya

Ginny lloró más al sentirse abrazada por sus tres hijos, Harry miraba sin comprender, pero tampoco interrumpiría…

--Señora Potter, los estudios que les hicimos están listos, cuando desee puede volver a su casa --un sanador había asomado la cabeza y seguido su camino

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas después, Harry se había enterado de todo con lujo de detalle, por fortuna ya estaban en su casa…

--Illya, Elí, Kou, deténganse --ordenó Harry al entrar a la propiedad, los chicos frenaron en el acto al ver frene a ellos a dos sujetos, Harry se adelantó con su varita en ristre

--Hola Harry

-- ¿Dean? --preguntó sorprendido Harry

Thomas estrechó con gusto la mano de Harry mientras saludaba a Ginny que se había quedado rezagada con los niños

--Señor Potter, es una visita de trabajo --interrumpió un hombre alto, regordete y medio calvo, Harry le puso atención

--Venimos del departamento de prohibición de magia en menores de edad… --Harry se giró hacia sus hijos, Dean lo imitó

--Así es, tenemos registros de que… --el sujeto calvo consultó una hoja que llevaba --James y Sirius Potter hicieron magia en un lugar público, teniendo once años…

--Por lo que pienso darles un gran premio --lo interrumpió Harry, el sujeto se molestó, sin embargo Dean sonrió --pues gracias a ellos mi hija --señaló a Kou que seguía abrazada a Ginny --no resultó herida, como siempre el departamento de aurores llegó tarde, si ellos no hubieran intervenido, Kou… no quiero pensar lo que le habría podido pasar a mi hija

--Pero son menores de edad…

--Y pueden usar la magia para defenderse, para salvar su vida, la que estaba amenazada¿qué quería que hicieran mis hijos…?

--Que tienen aires de héroe como el padre --interrumpió esta vez el mago que acompañaba a Dean, éste intentó detenerlo pero ya había hablado

--Pues tendrán aires de héroe, pero salvaron a su hermana, justamente llegamos del hospital, mi esposa y mi hija menor resultaron heridas y a mi hija mayor la raptaron¿dónde está la seguridad que ofrecen para evitar que los menores usen magia?, señor, será su palabra contra la mía, solo déme la fecha de la vista y…

--No exagere señor Potter yo, yo…

--Usted fue el que empezó señor, ahora o me da la fecha o me hace el favor de retirarse, mi familia desea descansar --zanjó Harry molesto

--Solo le pediré que no permita que vuelva a pasar --balbuceó el sujeto, Dean sonreía abiertamente

--Nos vemos después Harry

--Adiós Dean…

Los días pasaron relativamente tranquilos, si tranquilo se le podía llamar al desorden que había pasado el día antes de navidad en el que Harry se quedó al cuidado de los niños, pues las mujeres tenías compras que terminar y Ron tenía mucho trabajo, ese día al regresar, las mujeres habían encontrado a sus hijos en un rincón cada uno, Harry no quiso decir la razón, el día de navidad, los gemelos y Kou despertaron primero, Kou fue por Diva y bajó mientras Elí se encargaba de despertar a sus padres, Illya bajó después con Lily tras él y se sentaron al pie del pino de navidad mirando sonrientes el cerro de regalos

--Ese es de la abuela --anunció alegre Lily señalando un paquete rojo

--Pero esperaremos a que mamá y… --Kou no terminó la frase pues el grito de su madre la interrumpió

-- ¡Sirius Elí, te advertí que no quería que volvieras a hacer eso! --gritó Ginny, Kou sonrió al escuchar la carcajada de su padre, pocos segundos después Elí llegaba corriendo y se sentaba entre Illya y ella e intentó poner una cara seria

--Feliz navidad niños --un par de minutos después Harry aún en pijama se acercaba

--Feliz navidad --contestaron todos sonrientes

--Sirius --siseó Ginny, vestía jeans y una blusa blanca, su cabello estilaba agua, pero los gemelos se limitaron a desearle feliz navidad con una perfecta sincronía

-- ¡Abramos los regalos! --interrumpió Kou, si Ginny seguía mirando a los chicos así, terminaría descubriéndolos más pronto que de costumbre, Ginny le sonrió y se sentó junto a Harry

--Este es de… --Lily era la que repartía los regalos, había tomado una caja pequeña envuelta en dorado e intentaba leer los garabatos que llevaba la nota --...no le entiendo --murmuró molesta, Harry le sonrió y agarró la cajita

--Para Kou… de Joy --dijo el hombre, Kou se sonrojó levemente mientras agarraba la caja de las manos de su padre que la miró suspicaz

Kou se apresuró a desenvolver la caja, sonrió al destaparla y sacó un anillo de formas irregulares con una pequeña piedra morada incrustada, sacó una nota de la caja mientras se ponía el anillo, la leyó: _Es amatista, tu piedra, sé que te servirá mucho… feliz navidad, Joy_, la niña amplió más su sonrisa, Harry arrugó el entrecejo e intentó acercarse a Kou para quitarle la nota, pero Ginny lo impidió

--Kou y Joy bajo un árbol… --empezó a cantar Elí --... ay --pero se interrumpió ante el zape que su padre le daba

--No cantes eso --dijo Harry mirando ceñudo a Kou --y como hagas lo de la canción… --advirtió señalando a la niña que seguía mirando el anillo en su dedo, Ginny sonreía

Siguieron abriendo los regalos, Ginny estuvo a punto de confiscar los regalos que los gemelos Weasley habían mandado, pero Harry no la dejó y los niños prefirieron no abrirlos hasta estar seguros en su habitación, Kou quedó maravillada con el libro sobre animales exóticos que le había mandado Hermione, los gemelos casi lloraron al ver el equipo de mantenimiento para escobas y el juego profesional de quiditch de parte de la castaña, también recibieron el jersey de la señora Weasley, dulces, videojuegos, una escoba cada uno, tardaron cerca de dos horas para terminar de abrir cajas…

--Kou, esto es para ti --murmuró extrañada la pequeña Lily tratando de empujar una gran caja rosa con un enorme moño más rosa aún, la niña hizo una mueca de asco, si había un color que le desagradaba, ese era el rosa, miró interrogante a sus padres, pero ellos negaron, Harry se acercó para asegurarse de que no era nada peligroso y con un movimiento de su varita abrió la caja

-- ¡Un pony! --gritó Lily emocionada, Kou se subió de un brinco al sillón

--Querida Kobra, feliz navidad, espero que te guste --leyó Harry detrás de la caja

-- ¿Kobra?... ¿Por qué ahora me mandan regalos esas personas? --preguntó asqueada la niña

-- ¿Puedo montarlo? --preguntó la pequeña pelirroja mirando emocionadísima el pony blanco

--No… shú! --Ginny intentaba evitar que el pequeño caballo se comiera su sillón favorito -- ¡No! --gritó al ver que el animal hacia sus gracias muy cerca

--Yo no quiero eso --murmuró Kou señalando al pony que ahora corría hacia las escaleras --y tampoco esos otros regalos --agregó señalando unas cajas bajo el árbol

Harry se extrañó de que Kou rechazara unos regalos sin siquiera mirarlos y saliera corriendo hacia el jardín delantero, él atendió a los gritos de su esposa, el pony había subido las escaleras y no podía bajarlo…

Media hora después, cuando llevaba al animal al patio trasero para atarlo y pensar que hacer con él, sintió un jalón que casi le dejaba sin pantalón, sonrió al mirar a su pequeña pelirroja

-- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

--Papá, Elí…

-- ¿Qué tiene Elí, Lily? --preguntó Harry mirándola serio

--Se está peleando con Kou --explicó la niña, Harry la miró unos segundos, no era novedad que esos dos se pelearan, tomó la mano de su hija y fueron al jardín

-- ¡SIRIUS ELÍ! --gritó Harry, pues justo salía cuando Elí le partía la boca a Kou, Elí miró la nieve en sus pies, respiraba agitado, Kou tenía una mano en la boca e Illya miraba desde el suelo con una mano también en la boca, Harry se apresuró a acercarse, ayudó a levantar a Illya y revisó a ambos niños --a tu habitación Sirius --Ordenó Harry serio

--Piénsalo --susurró Elí al oído de Kou, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la casa

--Vayan con su madre --dijo Harry mirando a los dos niños, éstos asintieron y obedecieron

Harry se quedó mirando a la casa, no entendía lo que había pasado, jamás había ocurrido algo así…

-- ¡Hey Harry, hola! --ante el conocido grito de su amigo Ron, Harry sonrió y se giró

-- ¡Hola tío Harry!

En pocos segundos, Harry se vio abrazado por tres chiquillos de la edad e Lily, dos pelirrojos, Nicko y Cloe y un pequeño castaño, Brian

--Feliz navidad niños, vayan adentro, tía Ginny hizo galletas

-- ¡Sí! --gritaron los tres pequeños corriendo a la casa, siendo seguidos por su padre que solo le había dado un abrazo rápido a Harry, sin embargo, Hermione se acercó a él

-- ¿Qué pasa¿de nuevo tus tíos? --preguntó la castaña mirando a su amigo

--No Hermione, los padres de Kou… le mandaron unos regalos y ella no los aceptó… --murmuró Harry mirando pensativo su casa, Hermione lo miraba a él esperando que continuara --y ahora me encuentro con que Elí se peleó con Illya y Kou, y les partió la boca

--Bueno Harry, son hermanos y si no se pelean, no se quieren --sonrió Hermione --mis hijos también se golpean, se enredan en el piso y casi son imposibles de separar

--No entiendes Hermione, ellos siempre se han peleado, desde el primer día en que se conocieron, pero… era diferente, eran bromas, buscaban la forma para que el otro se metiera en problemas, cosas así… Elí e Illya siempre han protegido a Kou, más Elí y no entiendo porque la golpeó, antes había golpeado a Illya, pero son hombres y Kou…

--Harry, habla con Elí, sé que es un buen chico

-- ¿Lo castigo en navidad? --preguntó el moreno mirando por primera vez a Hermione

--El castigo sirve cuando se usa en el momento de la falta --le sonrió la castaña, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó a la casa, dio un par de pasos y se giró esperándolo, Harry asintió y fue con ella

-- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? --Ginny se miraba molesta --ninguno me ha dicho nada --dijo señalando a los niños sentados en el sofá

--Iré a hablar con Sirius --Dijo Harry, le dio un beso en los labios y fue a la habitación de su hijo, al llegar, empujó la puerta que estaba entreabierta, desde el umbral miró al niño sentado en su cama mirando a la ventana, se extrañó al ver que sollozaba --Sirius --murmuró cerrando la puerta tras él, Elí dio un pequeño brinco y se puso de pie

-- ¿Me vas a castigar?

--Es obvio¿no? --contestó Harry molesto, el niño asintió --siéntate --ordenó moviendo la silla del escritorio, Elí obedeció sin hablar -- dime, por qué golpeaste a tus hermanos --Elí bajó la mirada, de pronto sus pies descalzos parecían sumamente interesantes --Sirius --insistió Harry, pero el niño, aunque sabía que no tenía posibilidades ante ese siseo, ni siquiera levantó la mirada --muy bien, no hables Sirius, confiscaré esos videojuegos --dijo Harry moviendo su varita, al instante las cajas rectangulares de los videojuegos desaparecieron, Elí siguió mirando sus pies --los regalos de Fred y George --una caja salió volando debajo de la cama, el niño siguió con sus pies --estarás castigado lo que resta de vacaciones --el niño asintió, Harry lo miró detenidamente, conocía muy bien a esos niños, respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama --hijo ven aquí --pidió Harry, Elí cabizbajo se puso de pie y fue hacia su padre, al llegar se acostó boca abajo sobre las piernas de Harry, él sonrió --no te voy a dar de nalgadas Sirius, estás muy grande para eso --dijo sentando al chico junto a él --hijo --se giró y lo miró a los ojos --sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal y sé que algo muy grande tuvo que pasar para eso, el que hayas golpeado a Illya no me sorprende tanto, pero Kou… piénsalo bien por favor, no quiero que les pase nada malo Elí --le revolvió con cariño el cabello a su hijo y fue hacia la puerta

--Papá… --llamó el niño cuando Harry estaba por salir --...no me importa lo que diga Kou o si se enoja por siempre conmigo, pero no quiero que le pase nada malo --Harry, que se había detenido a punto de cerrar la puerta, regresó interesado al cuarto --dijo que quería irse, para que no la encontraran esos señores que vinieron y yo… yo me enojé porque decía eso y no la podía convencer de que se quedara, lamento haberla golpeado papá

Harry miró con la boca ligeramente entreabierta al chico

--Descuida Elí, hablaré con ella --dijo Harry, Elí asintió dejándose caer en la cama

Harry bajó casi corriendo las escaleras

-- ¿dónde está Kou? --preguntó al llegar a la estancia, corrió hacia el jardín al ver que Ginny lo señalaba -- ¡KOBRA! --Gritó Harry parado en el umbral, maldijo al no ver a Illya tampoco -- ¿Y los niños Ginny? --se giró furioso --Kobra --los dos chicos salían de la cocina, Kou se frenó de golpe, no era buena señal su nombre completo --quiero una explicación de por qué Elí te golpeó, y como no digas nada también pasarás las vacaciones castigada

--Subiré a mi habitación --anunció Kou dando media vuelta

--Como des un paso más Kobra --advirtió Harry, la niña sonrió resignada, Illya intentó desaparecerse, pero su padre lo detuvo del brazo --al sofá, ahora --murmuró Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se apresuraron a pararse e ir junto a Harry --quiero que te dejes de berrinches --dijo mirando a Kou, la niña sonrió pícaramente

-- ¿Puedo ir al baño? --preguntó Illya, Kou amplió su sonrisa, el niño bajó la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa ante la fulminante mirada de su padre

--Kobra…

--Sé lo que te dijo Elí papá… no lo haré, no te preocupes --dijo Kou mirando a Harry con su carita de perrito bajo la lluvia

-- O sea que sí pensabas hacerlo --afirmó Harry, Illya se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y Kou se mordió el labio inferior --Kobra

--Bueno… quizá --sonrió la rubia

-- ¡Quizá! --ambos hermanos se encogieron en el sofá -- ¡a sus habitaciones ahora mismo, si no quieren que me quite el cinturón! --ordenó Harry señalando enérgicamente hacia las escaleras

--Si se te cae el pantalón no vas a poder atraparlos papá --Kou e Illya se mordieron un puño para no soltar una carcajada, Harry giró lentamente la cabeza, se encontró primero con Ron, Hermione y Ginny que estaban rojos tratando de evitar reír, bajó un poco la mirada, Lily lo miraba muy seria --mejor pídele el cinto a tío Ron --agregó la pequeña, entonces ninguno pudo soportar más, los adultos sonreían abiertamente intentando no soltar una sonora carcajada, en cambio, los niños reían sonoramente recargados entre ellos

-- ¡Qué hacen aún aquí! --preguntó Harry, Kou e Illya se pusieron rápidamente de pie y corrieron a las escaleras, después miró fulminantemente a los adultos frente a él que intentaron dejar de reír pero no podían --Lily, cariño… ve con tus primos a jugar --dijo mirando a la pelirroja, la niña asintió y salió al jardín… Harry miró a Ginny que seguía riendo, se acercó a ella y se detuvo enfrente -- ¿se le hace gracioso señora Potter? --preguntó serio

--Tienes que admitir que lo fue --le sonrió Ginny

Harry le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola

--Sí, tengo que admitir que sí --sonrió Harry y la volvió a besar…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	5. Kou o Kobra?, Potter o Dursley?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

Ginny se sentó en la cama al estirar un brazo y tocar una almohada vacía, se extrañó al ver la bata de Harry, se puso la suya y salió de la habitación, aunque antes de salir vio la puerta del balcón, primero revisaría a sus hijos… Harry estaba sentado en el barandal del balcón afuera de su habitación, miraba la llanura tras su casa, le preocupaba el que hubiera aparecido su primo y más aún que Kou volviera a pensar en…

-- ¡Harry! --Ginny entraba corriendo a la habitación y seguía hacia el balcón -- ¿Harry?

--Aaaaah! --Ginny corrió hacia el ruido

-- ¡Potter! --gritó histérica inclinándose sobre el barandal -- ¡sube ahora mismo! --ordenó mirando a Harry agarrado de una mano del barandal -- ¡Que diablos crees que haces ahí!, intentas suicidarte y dejarme con cinco hijos?

Harry la miró incrédulo mientras ponía la otra mano en el barandal e intentaba subir

--Me… asustó… tu… grito… --murmuró Harry subiendo un poco --ah… no puedo --murmuró quedando de nuevo colgado --creo que Diva despertó --apuntó al escuchar el llanto de la bebé

--Lamento haberte asustado amor, creo que perdiste la condición física

-- ¿Y por qué me asustaste? --preguntó algo molesto

-- ¡Oh cierto, los niños no están!... ¡Harry! --gritó al ver que su esposo soltaba una mano

--Como que no están? --con mucho esfuerzo y más rápido, Harry se sentó en el barandal y bajó de un brinco

--Desperté y no te vi, fui a revisarlos antes de salir al balcón y me encontré con almohadas y peluches bajo el edredón --explicó la pelirroja regresando a la habitación, tomó a su hija y sentándose en la cama se dispuso a amamantarla, miró a su esposo que salía casi volando de la habitación en el mismo instante en que los gemelos entraban corriendo, medio segundo después Harry regresó

-- ¿Dónde demo…?

-- ¡Papá! --lo interrumpió Illya, Elí caminaba en círculos --estábamos… en una fiesta, a la que no nos dejaste ir… llegaron muchos encapuchados como los del centro comercial, se armó un escándalo el señor Wood bajó, se puso a pelear, poco después llegaron los aurores… y… y… --el niño calló, Harry se le acercó y lo abrazó, se extrañó al sentir que su hijo lloraba, los iba a castigar pero no era para tanto…

--Tranquilo hijo --murmuró Ginny abrazando a Elí

--No debimos ir papá, no debimos --empezó a sollozar Elí

-- ¡Cállate Elí! --Gritó Illya aferrado a su padre, su gemelo se abrazó a Ginny

--Se… llevaron a Kou --murmuró Elí, Ginny miró inmediatamente a Harry, quien se separó un poco de su hijo y le levantó la cara bañada en llanto, abrazó con fuerza a Illya y furioso miró a su esposa

--Hijo… ve por Lily y duerman aquí… traeré de vuelta a Kou, no se preocupen… y entonces los tres estarán… estarán castigados, descansen… --ordenó Harry serio, el chico asintió lentamente y fue por su hermanita --volveré con Kou --aseguró el moreno, salió tranquilo de la habitación, cuando llegó a las escaleras las bajó corriendo…

La residencia Wood quedaba a menos de cinco minutos de su casa, no pensó en aparecerse, ni siquiera sabía si llevaba la varita, lo único que quería era llegar y ver que su hija estaba ahí esperando a que fuera por ella, cuando llegó tuvo que recargarse contra la pared, sujetándose con ambas manos la cabeza, la cicatriz le dolía demasiado, sentía que del dolor todo le daba vuelta…

--------------------------------

Abrió los ojos lentamente, giró la cabeza a la izquierda, un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, le dolía… respiró hondo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama con la vista fija en la puerta del balcón, cerró los ojos mientras un par de lágrimas caían, se quitó las gafas y fue al baño, salió diez minutos después ataviado en una elegante túnica azul, se miró en el espejo detenidamente…

--Cuatro años… --susurró con dolor mirando la imagen que el espejo le regresaba --cuatro años y sigo sin tener noticia alguna

-- El desayuno está listo --Harry miró a la puerta que se abría y un chico de catorce años con una increíble maraña de cabello rizado se asomaba

--Illya¿Cuándo vas a aprender a peinarte? --preguntó divertido mirando a su hijo, el chico solo le sonrió y sacó la cabeza dejando la puerta entre-abierta

--Papito --Harry sintió un hoyo en el estomago, cerró los ojos con dolor al escuchar esa voz --lo siento papá --corrigió la pelirroja que recién entraba

--No te preocupes cariño --sonrió el hombre mirando a su pequeña pelirroja de ya 12 años -- ¿Qué ocurre?

-- ¿Vamos a comprar los útiles al callejón?

--Sí Lily, después del desayuno --le sonrió dándole un beso, respiró hondo y abrazando a su hija salió rumbo al desayunador…

Al llegar a la cocina miró a su familia sentada a la mesa, sonrió con tristeza, ahí le faltaba su rubia peleando con los gemelos, miró a sus hijos… desde esa noche en que Kou había desaparecido, Illya no había vuelto a peinarse, de vez en cuando se cepillaba el cabello, Elí solo se recogía el cabello en una coleta, pero ninguno de los dos aceptaba cortárselo, en cambio Lily usaba el cabello al hombro y Diva igual, saludó y se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla…

--Illya no molestes a tu hermana --regañó Ginny al haber escuchado el llanto desconsolado de su pequeña hija mientras ella sacaba jugo del refrigerador --James por favor --advirtió seria girándose, negó mirando a Harry, respiró hondo y dejó la jarra en la mesa, Harry ya no era el mismo y sus hijos se habían vuelto… todo lo contrario a lo que eran…

Después del desayuno, la familia Potter fue al callejón Diagon, siempre era una odisea comprando los útiles, por eso habían adoptado la costumbre de ir a mediados de agosto, tan solo entrar los gemelos se habían desaparecido, mientras Ginny y Harry acompañaban a Lily…

--No creo que a su madre le agrade --decía un encapuchado trotando tras una rubia de rizos a medio brazo, su apariencia arrancaba algunos suspiros de los magos, la túnica negra totalmente abierta dejando ver el pantalón de mezclilla deslavada roto de la rodilla derecha y algo desgarrado de la pierna izquierda que le quedaba como una segunda piel en ese perfecto cuerpo, la playera negra untada bajo un chaleco de cuero negro con algunas cadenas plateadas a los costados y el frente, con la leyenda "_Fuck mudbloods" _ en plata por la espalda, el maquillaje ligeramente dark-goth, una arracada en la ceja derecha y un anillo plateado en forma de serpiente en su mano izquierda, con dos pequeñas esmeraldas por ojos, sus pasos en las botas militares no hacían ruido alguno, su andar prepotente lograba que varios retrocedieran, miró despectivamente al insulso sujeto y siguió andando, el mago siguió cabizbajo tras ella, unos minutos después la chica paró en una tienda de túnicas, suspiró melancólica mirando una hermosa túnica dorada, miró sus ropas y negando lentamente siguió caminando

--Wormtail --una fría voz salió de esos hermosos labios pintados de negro --tráeme un helado de frutas con crema batida --ordenó la rubia sin ver al mago, éste asintió sumisamente y casi se arrastró para obedecer, la rubia siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta llegó a la tienda de artículos de quiditch, miró sonriente la nueva escoba, suspiró melancólica de nuevo al escuchar a dos chicos de cabello negro, uno de ellos lo tenía muy alborotado, el otro solo un poco y recogido en una coleta mal hecha, ambos de cautivadores ojos de un increíble color esmeralda, se parecían mucho… dejó de respirar al escuchar que uno de ellos llamaba al otro… _Elí_… los miró, ojos verdes, cabello negro y alborotado… se parecían¿gemelos?, cerró los ojos y aspiró, un olor llegó a ella, justo el que debía tener Elí, otro muy parecido se mezclaba, debía ser Illya o al revés, pero definitivamente eran sus hermanos, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran, los había extrañado tanto… si tan solo pudiera abrazarlos, hablar con ellos… recordó a la pequeña Lily sonriéndole, a Diva llorando y oliendo mal, sonrió entre el llanto, abrió los ojos mientras tocaba algo en el bolsillo del pantalón, metió su mano y la sacó un par de segundos después… su padre era fuerte, podría soportar lo que viniera, ya no soportaba más esa vida, no podía seguir, sorteando magos se acercó a los gemelos que miraban la escoba en exhibición, llegó hasta el de cabello alborotado, se agachó un poco hasta dejar su boca justo en la oreja de Illya, su mano la deslizó hasta el bolsillo del chico --cómprala --susurró un poco más cálida, sacó la mano del bolsillo trasero de Illya, para cuando el chico se giró solo pudo ver un montón de niños mirando la escoba, se alzó de hombros y después de intercambiar algunas palabras con su hermano, ambos chicos entraron a la tienda dispuestos a comprar esa escoba

--Su helado --murmuró wormtail cabizbajo, la rubia lo agarró sin dar las gracias, sonrió mientras se giraba y comenzaba a comer el helado, si su padre la hubiera visto, la habría regañado, pronto volvería a vivir con él, si sus hermanos eran inteligentes sería antes de que terminara el verano y sabía que lo eran…

-- ¿Compraron todo lo que necesitaban? --preguntó Harry en el caldero chorreante algunas horas después cuando llegaban los gemelos hasta su mesa

--Papá, me diste un galeón fa… --intentó decir confundido Illya, pero el codo de Elí en su estómago lo hacía guardar silencio

-- Sirius, no golpees a tu hermano

--Lo siento mamá --se disculpó el chico recalcando cada palabra

-- ¿Qué te di hijo?

--Un galeón menos y no me alcanzó para la escoba

--Illya te dije que esa escoba sería hasta navidad --le reprendió cariñosamente Ginny, Illya asintió sobándose el estómago, ya reclamaría por el salvaje golpe

En un castillo medieval abandonado, en algún punto indescifrable de Europa, Azul miraba molesta por el enorme ventanal, se giró bruscamente cuando los portones de cerraban

-- ¡Kobra! --exclamó mirando a la rubia que se había detenido en su camino a las escaleras

--¿Que… deseas?

-- ¿Dónde estabas?

--No creo que te interese sinceramente¿acaso sonó tu alarma? --escupió con rencor, Azul la miró furiosa, de tres zancadas se acercó hasta ella y le cruzó la cara con dos grandes bofetadas, Kobra ni siquiera mostró señal de haberlas recibido, siguió mirando altiva a su madre -- ¡retírate a tu habitación! -- ordenó la mujer señalando las enormes escaleras de mármol, Kobra siguió su camino -- ¡GRIFINDOR hasta la muerte! --gritó la mujer furiosa

--Yo te dije que de nada serviría secuestrarla, habría sido mejor que te la hubieras ganado poco a poco, pero no me quisiste escuchar, ahora el poder de esa chiquilla sigue dividido… como siga así nunca regresa… --murmuró una voz de entre las sombras

-- ¡Cállate, lo sé! --lo interrumpió aterrada -- ¡maldita sea Dudley! --gritó con la furia creciendo rápidamente

--Cálmate Azul, Dudley Dursley ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer --la consoló el hombre de las sombras

-------------

En la casa Potter, los gemelos se perdieron rápidamente en la antigua habitación de Kou, Elí cerró la puerta mientras Illya se sentaba sobre la cama esperando a su hermano

--A ver ese galeón --pidió Elí acercándose, Illya estiró la mano --está muy gastado --murmuró el chico mirando detenidamente el galeón -- ¡mira! --exclamó señalando el galeón falso, Illya se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano

--Hoy a las seis, saben donde, no le digan a nadie… --murmuró Illya seriamente

-- ¿Podemos?

--Seguro… --sonrió Illya mirando la moneda en su mano…

--------------

Era un amplia habitación, enorme por no decir más, una cama en el medio, algunos muebles alrededor, las grandes cortinas corridas, en el balcón una joven rubia miraba ensimismada el bosque a lo lejos, miró su reloj pulsera y suspiró… si tan solo nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, si sus padres no hubieran regresado… sus padres… sonrió irónica… sus padres eran los Potter, Ginny y Harry Potter… miró una ventana sobre ella, se dibujaban siluetas, se escuchaban ruidos…

--Ramera… si Dudley no trabajara tanto se daría cuenta de quien es esa mujer… pero la ama tanto --escupió con odio, miró una última vez hacia la ventana y entró a su habitación, debía vestirse…

-----------

A las cinco y media, los gemelos Potter bajaban de puntillas las escaleras de su casa

--Illya, se supone que debemos cuidar a Diva --Susurró Elí tras su hermano

--Será solo un momento, estoy seguro de que fue Kou, además, Lily puede cuidarla

Elí se alzó de hombros y siguió a su hermano

Algunos minutos después, una pequeña de cuatro años en pijama rosada salía de la habitación que compartía con su hermana mayor y se dirigía a la de sus hermanos… tenía hambre, no mucho después regresaba a su habitación…

--Como nos atrapen

--Ya cállate Elí

--Vaya… jamás pensé que los papeles se voltearían tanto --susurró una delicada voz tras ellos, los chicos se miraron y de un brinco dieron media vuelta

--Kou --susurró Illya a punto de llorar

-- ¿No saben lo que es una peluquería? --preguntó la rubia sonriente

--Y tú… tú

--Elí¿Te quedaste sin un comentario irónico?, eso ya es mucho… chicos, los extrañé --olvidó su pose altiva y segura, como una niña se abrazó a sus hermanos, los tres lloraron en silencio sin animarse a decir una sola palabra -- ¿Cómo supieron que era este parque? --preguntó después algunos minutos

--Fue el primero en el que nos vimos --le contestó Elí limpiándose el rostro

--Te mirabas mejor de dorado

--Y tú bien peinado Illya

--Kou¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

--Eso lo dirá en casa¿verdad Kou?

--No puedo regresar Elí, no por ahora…

--Pero…

--Illya… les explicaré…

Los tres chicos fueron hasta una banca bajo un gran árbol, donde Kou empezó a contarles con lujo de detalles, cuando llevaban 20 minutos de charla, la rubia se puso de pie abruptamente mirando hacia todas partes…

--Demonios… debo irme, chicos por favor, no le digan nada a nadie… me comunicaré con ustedes por el galeón, nos vemos después… --besó y abrazó a sus hermanos y salió corriendo, Elí e Illya solo se miraron antes de tomar camino a su casa… 35 minutos después, cuando llegaron, sintieron que el alma les caía hasta los pies al entrar y ver una enorme y gruesa nube negra en el techo, aunque más aún al ver bajar por las escaleras a un nada contento Harry

--Me puede explicar, la razón por la que dejaron a sus hermanas solas

--Bu… --balbuceó Elí nervioso

--...eno papá

-- ¿Fueron a cortarse el cabello?

--No… bueno… sí… pero no… --tartamudeó Illya mirando a su padre terminar de bajar

--Muy claro James

--Espera… nosotros…

--Sirius, ustedes no respetan nada… les pedí que las cuidaran, solo iba a tardar 15 minutos --lo interrumpió Harry extremadamente serio, los chicos retrocedieron mientras tragaban saliva, era mejor cuando su padre gritaba…

--Lo sentimos papá --corearon ambos bajando la cabeza

--Lo sentimos papá, lo sentimos, claro siempre lo sienten… pues ahora sí que lo van a sentir… no habrá televisión, videojuegos, salidas, nada de entretenimiento para ustedes lo que resta del verano… ahora vayan y limpien la cocina antes de que piense en darles una tunda --los chicos asintieron rápidamente y corrieron hacia la cocina donde su madre les dio un sermón aún peor…

A los gemelos no les importó el castigo, Harry estaba más sorprendido que nunca, sus hijos parecían con energías renovadas, volvía con las bromas aunque no descubría a quien las hacía, estaba seguro que eran ellos… algunos días en los que los había puesto a cuidar a sus hermanas, primos y demás niños, los había visto jugar con ellos, algo que no habían hecho… Elí volvía a ser el desastroso y travieso, e Illya volvía a su papel serio de no rompo ni un plato y cuando te voltees me hecho la vajilla, no entendía la razón, pero lo agradecía… se alegraba de que su familia se estuviera recuperando aunque él siguiera mal… seguía extrañando a su rubia…

Como cada noche desde hacía cuatro años, Kobra miraba las estrellas antes de dormir… extrañaba tanto a su familia, Lily debía haber crecido tanto y Diva… a ella solo la había visto algunos días, respiró hondo mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, se apresuró a limpiarla al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se abría, se alisó la túnica y puso su expresión fría…

--Kobra, es hora, andando --Kou miró despectivamente a Azul, la mujer bufó al ver a la chica salir, recorrieron pasillos y escaleras, los mismos desde hacía cuatro años, entraron a la misma puerta negra, tan solo poner un pie dentro, Kou se quitó la túnica quedando solamente en ropa interior, con la leve luz que las antorchas otorgaban se podía ver la piel marcada de la rubia, algunos moretones, largos verdugones de días, unas cicatrices de cortadas en los muslos, sus muñecas con marcas de infructuosos intentos de terminar con todo, un abdomen perfecto… sostuvo con fiereza su varita y se preparó para una noche normal en ese castillo… para de nuevo solo ser Kobra…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	6. Uno POR tres

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaaassssss XD no me linchen, después el fic se queda rebueno XD,jajajajadisfruten el capi... que tengan felices fiestas**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el cambio de los gemelos, cada día, cada hora, revisaban el galeón falso, pero simplemente seguía pareciendo un galeón, no se iluminaba, no se calentaba, no dibujaba letras, no nada… y la paciencia de los chicos empezaba a agotarse, algo que le afectaba demasiado a su bienestar, ya no social pues al haber dejado solas a sus hermanas, habían renunciado a su vida social por el verano, ambos estaban acostados en un sofá cada uno mirando al techo, dieron un brinco al escuchar a su padre bajar corriendo las escaleras y entrar a la estancia

-- ¡Illya, Elí, es importante hijos, cuiden a los niños!

-- ¿Qué pasa papá? --Illya miró preocupado a su padre que realmente se miraba mal

--Un ataque --balbuceó Harry destapando todo lo que había por ahí

--Los polvos flú están cerca de la chimenea --comentó Elí

Harry asintió, balbuceó algo más que los chicos no alcanzaron a entender y gritando ministerio de magia, Harry desapareció envuelto en llamas esmeralda, poco después entró Ginny seria, le dio algunos consejos a sus hijos e imitó a su esposo, los gemelos lo único que pudieron hacer fue intercambiar una mirada entre ellos y después mirar a las dos niñas que entraban a la estancia…

-- ¡JOYCE! --tremendo grito retumbó en la pequeña casa de dos plantas -- ¡JOYCE! --el grito se repitió mientras una mujer de extraño y brillante cabello rosa miraba molesta un trozo de pergamino -- ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE SUBA POR TI?

--Aquí estoy mamá¿Qué gritos son esos? --en la puerta de la cocina, un chico de rizado cabello castaño sobre sus hombros sonreía, aunque su sonrisa se borró al ver el pergamino azul en manos de su madre

La mujer le mostró el pergamino, él le sonrió

--Puedo explicarlo --aseguró tragando saliva

-- ¿En serio?, porque yo no lo creo

-- ¿Mi papá lo miró?

--No pero en cuanto llegue lo hará

-- ¡Mamá! --exclamó alarmado acercándose donde Tonks estaba sentada

--Sí claro, muy asustado¿no?, pero a que no pensaste en las consecuencias

--Por favor, deja que te explique --rogó apartando una silla para sentarse, pero se puso pálido al escuchar el fogonazo en la estancia, su padre llegaba

-- ¡Dora! --gritó Remus

Joy tragó saliva, su padre no parecía nada contento… aunque se escuchaba con un toque de preocupación, Tonks pareció pensar lo mismo pues corrió hacia ahí, Joy la siguió, pero para cuando llegó su padre no estaba

--Ve a la casa de Harry, lleva a tu hermana, no salgan de ahí… con cuidado hijo --murmuró rápidamente metiéndose a la chimenea

--Mamá… --Tonks lo miró antes de arrojar los polvos flú --...tengan cuidado --la bruja asintió y desapareció entre llamas esmeralda

La casa Potter estaba, como había dicho Elí, tal cual el peor manicomio, los gritos resonaban por todo el lugar, los niños corrían, lloraban, peleaban y jugaban, no que fueran muchos, sino como aseguró Illya, eran todos… los cuatro Potter, los tres Weasley y los dos Lupin, aunque tres de ellos se consideraran lo suficientemente mayores como para no ser clasificados como niños y se limitaban a platicar o por lo menos intentarlo, sentados en la estancia…

-- ¡Fuera, fuera! --gritó Elí con la varita en mano señalando a los chiquillos que le hacían burla por no poder hacer magia fuera del colegio

--Pero yo sí puedo, así que a volar --dijo Joy con dolor de cabeza, los niños corrieron fuera de la estancia, riendo a carcajadas --que martirio… ¿pero que podía ser tan importante? --murmuró cerrando los ojos y recargando la cabeza contra el sofá… --oigan --miró a los gemelos --ustedes tienen raros, desde algunos días --los chicos se miraron, Illya se llevó una mano al bolsillo y tocó el galeón por sobre la tela del pantalón --oh vamos… --los miró suplicante --bien, bien --exclamó levantando las manos en señal de rendición --vale, que les aproveche, me voy a ver que hago por ahí

-- ¡No nos dejarás solos con esos monstruos¿o sí? --gritó aterrado Elí, Joy se giró en la puerta al recibidor

--Mis padres me matan si me voy, estaré en la cocina o la biblioteca --murmuró Joy dándoles la espalda

--Creo que se ofendió

--Ah, vaya que eres perspicaz hermano --ironizó Illya mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados

--Deberíamos decirle, quizá pueda ayudarnos a rastrear la señal… la magia --agregó ante la mirada de su hermano --es mayor de edad

Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y fueron a buscar a Joy, lo encontraron leyendo un grueso tomo sobre vampiros

--Eso es fantasía

Joy miró a Elí que le sonreía, volvió la vista al libro y se acomodó más en el sofá

--No te enojes Joy, se suponía que nadie debía enterarse --dijo Illya entrando a la biblioteca

--Pues sigan con su secreto --murmuró sin despegar la vista del libro

--Hace unos días vimos a Kou --soltó sin miramientos Elí, Illya le dio un golpe en el brazo, Joy contuvo la respiración, bajó el libro y los taladró con la mirada, los gemelos sonrieron, Illya sacó el medallón de su bolsillo y se lo arrojó a Joy

--Y esto…

--Nos lo dio Kou --murmuró Elí --pero ya no se ha comunicado, queríamos ver si podías hacer algo

--Miren… --Joy extendió el brazo con el galeón en la mano, empezaba a brillar, se calentaba y vibraba mientras algunas letras empezaban a arremolinarse en el centro, el torbellino de doradas letras se detuvo y empezaron a volar hacia diferentes lugares --en el ministerio… el velo de la muerte… --leyó extrañado

En el ministerio de magia, la fuente principal que ya había sido restaurada años atrás, se encontraba en peor estado que en aquella ocasión en que Dumbledore se había enfrentado contra Voldemort, las hechizos volaban sin rumbo, los gritos profiriendo protección o atacando se escuchaban roncos, nadie se dio cuenta de dos sombras que salían rápidamente de la chimenea y corrían agachados esquivando hechizos…

--Estoy muerto… y no por un rayo verde que pueda alcanzarme, aunque sería lo ideal --murmuró Joy echándose la chamarra sobre la cabeza al pasar junto a su padre, hizo una seña con su mano apresurando a su compañero --no creo que haya sido la mejor idea --masculló cuando se hubieron alejado del escándalo de rayos

--Tú insististe Lupin, así que no te quejes y sigue corriendo

Los dos chicos siguieron corriendo, de vez en cuando giraban la cabeza temiendo que alguien los siguiera, subieron escalones, bajaron escaleras, abrieron puertas, cerraron trampillas… en realidad no sabían lo que hacían, Joy corría tras Illya, parecía que el chico Potter sabía a donde iba, o eso rogaba Joy, el estar en el ministerio en medio de un ataque de no sabía quien… cuando su madre le había ordenado ir a la casa de Harry Potter y cuidar de los niños, incluyendo al chico que seguía, lo ameritaba, realmente lo ameritaba…

--Aquí… el velo --susurró Illya abriendo una puerta

--Quisiera saber como llegamos --masculló Joy siguiendolo

--A mí también --dijo Illya bajando los escalones corriendo, patinó al intentar frenar frente al velo de la muerte --gracias Joy, pude haberme ido por ahí --Sonrió el chico mirando a Joy que lo detenía de la playera

--Así que es verdad --los dos chicos miraron hacia todas partes en busca de la gélida voz que arrastraba las palabras al puro estilo Malfoy, un par de tacones resonaron en el lugar, una capucha verde tocaba el suelo, una mujer rubia de mirada fría bajaba con garbo, jugueteaba con una fina varita en la mano derecha, Illya abrió la boca sorprendido, conocía a la mujer, los congeló con un simple movimiento de varita, seguían de pie pero no podían hacer más que respirar y parpadear, un sujeto bajito y rechoncho, de asquerosa expresión sumisa y ratonil caminaba muy cerca de ella --los hijos de Potter --dijo con deleite pasando la punta de su varita por la mejilla de Joy --espera, espera… tú no te pareces a Potter, da igual, lo conoces¿no? --Joy deseó asesinarla con la mirada, ella le obsequió una cautivadora, pero fría sonrisa --_Crucio _--Joy siguió de pie, pero sus ojos demostraron el dolor que tenía, Wormtail ahogó un grito de horror, la mujer lo miró, se encogió en sí mismo, gruesas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Joy, sentía terribles espasmos por su agarrotado cuerpo --el pequeño Potter… --siseó mirando a Illya --cuan asquerosamente parecido eres al idiota de tu padre… me llegaron rumores de extraños sucesos con cierto encantamiento --sonrió enseñando todos sus perfectos dientes --pero este… nadie lo ha dominado, evitado, ignorado… _crucio _

Wormtail se retorció las manos mirando los ojos cerrados de Illya, el chico apretó los parpados, lloraba sin poder evitarlo, sin poder moverse para intentar aliviar el dolor que sentía, algunos ruidos de apariciones hicieron eco en la sala, la mujer detuvo la maldición y sonriendo irónicamente miró que estaba rodeada, sin embargo, no despegó la varita del cuello de Illya, quien deseaba con todo su ser desmayarse, pero algo lo mantenía consciente, seguía sintiendo astillas clavarse una y otra vez por todo el cuerpo…

-- ¡Deja a los chicos, haz lo que quieras conmigo! --gritó Harry corriendo escalones abajo

-- ¡Detente Potter! --rugió la mujer que acababa de subir su capucha, Harry frenó en el último escalón --no, no, no… no me interesas Potter, al fin el lord será vengado y restaurado en su trono --sonrió, Wormtail retorciéndose las manos miró hacia todas partes en busca algún medio de escape, Harry se llevó una mano a la cicatriz que había empezado a arderle tanto que recargado en el auror más cercano intentó no desplomarse, ella sonrió más ampliamente --has tu misión Wormtail

--Sí… mi señora --Wormtail avanzó lentamente y la rodeó, se le plantó enfrente, sonrió enseñándole sus ratoniles y deformes dientes, ella lo miró molesta, cuando estaba por gritarle por la incompetencia y esa mirada demente empezaba a incomodarla, Wormtail abrió la boca desconcertándola --creo que el amo se molestará --dio una sonrisa extraña, demasiado extraña…

-- ¡Tú! --gritó aterrada y furiosa a la vez

Wormtail respiró hondo y mirándola fijamente a los ojos la empujó, ella intentando detenerse tropezó un par de veces pero seguía avanzando hacia atrás, hacia el velo, Pettigrew sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ahí

--_Una vida por otra…_ --de la varita salió un rayo negro que detuvo a la mujer justo debajo del arco --..._una varita por una igual, un cuerpo y un alma, por un alma sin un cuerpo…_ --seres traslucidos empezaron a emanar desde el raído velo, todos alrededor miraban boquiabiertos --..._sangre_ _de la sangre, el mismo día, día por noches, por años, magia poderosa por un sacrificio, el sacrificio obligado por la sangre… el mal por el bien_… --de la varita salió otro rayo que fue ensanchándose, de un color aperlado, le dio en el estomago a la mujer, la capucha cayó hacia atrás, los rizos dorados de la mujer se agitaron, Harry ahogó un grito al ver a Azul Dursley atravesar el velo, Wormtail salió despedido hacia atrás al salir de la varita un rayo dorado que cubrió al velo, Pettigrew fue a dar contra las escaleras, ninguno intentó apresarle pues el velo cubierto por el extraño rayo, vomitaba lo que parecía ectoplasma verde, el hechizo de Joy e Illya desapareció, Illya se desplomó inconsciente, Joy cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente… --nunca… --Harry que estaba por seguir a todos, se detuvo y miró a Peter --...nunca me conocieron… --Harry se acuclilló y detuvo a los aurores que se disponían a detener a Pettigrew, su cabello ralo, empezaba a crecer y a abultar, empezó a adelgazar, su cara fue cambiando lentamente, Harry había contenido la respiración --...solo hubo una personas que lo hizo… --Wormtail perdió el conocimiento cuando los rizos le cubrían un delgado y hermoso rostro

--Kou --susurró Harry sin poder moverse, cayó de rodillas y le pasó el cabello por detrás de la oreja, la miró… una chica rubia, la misma carita tierna que él recordaba, un cuerpo formado por el ejercicio dentro de una enorme túnica vieja, llorando la abrazó…

En la sombra de un tenebroso salón, una carcajada fría se escuchó, una voz siseante entablaba conversación... vagas palabras podían salir de la habitación… _Potter… plan… vida… regreso… muerte… poder… _

--No, no, no, no, no… --Harry repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, se paseaba en círculos en una sala reservada de San Mungo, la orden del Fénix y algunos profesores de Hogwarts lo miraban ir y venir, Joy se mantenía en silencio mirando al piso sentado junto a su madre que no parecía más contenta que su padre

--_Joy, hey Lupin contesta_ --la voz salía del pantalón del castaño, Tonks lo miró como quien mira a su peor enemigo

--Elí… siempre… --masculló sacando un walkie talkie de su pantalón, Ginny se lo arrebató en un instante haciéndolo dar un brinco

-- ¡Sirius Elí! --gritó Ginny al intercomunicador

--Mamá… hola¿Qué tal las cosas?

--Tus abuelos van para allá, más vale que los obedezcan, tienen mucho que explicar jovencito

-- Eh…sí mamá, bien… ¿podrías pasarme a Joy por favor?

-- ¡No tienes vergüenza Sirius! --Ginny miró a Tonks quien le asintió lentamente

--Gracias --murmuró Joy tomando el aparato -- ¿sabías que hablas en los momentos menos indicados?

--Ya Lupin, ya me di cuenta de que los atraparon¿Por qué no han vuelto, salió algo mal?

--Algo… sí --dijo Joy suspirando --después te explico todo, espero… cambio y fuera --el chico apagó el walkie talkie

--Señor Potter

Todos se pusieron de pie al ver al sanador, tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, el medimago tenía una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno, Harry se apresuró a acercarse

--Ya sabemos que fue lo verde que trajeron, solo necesitamos un poco de su cabello --Harry enarcó una ceja -- ¿me permite? --preguntó el medimago señalándole la cabeza, Harry sin comprender asintió lentamente

Después de llevarse tres solitarios cabellos, el medimago se volvió a perder tras unas grandes puertas, Harry se giró hacia los demás y se alzó de hombros…

Las horas pasaban, Joy había vuelto a prender el walkie talkie por petición de las mujeres, querían saber como estaban sus hijos. Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos, afuera el sol ya tenía mucho oculto cuando el aparato sonaba

-- ¿Mami?

--Diva --Ginny se apresuró a contestar --pequeña, es tarde, ve a dormir con la abuela…

--Mami, quiero que vengas… Elí y Lily me molestan… y la abuela no me puede contar un cuento antes de dormir

--Hija, no puedo ir aún… dile a Elí que te cuente el cuento…

-- ¡Mami, el tío Draco llegó de sus vacaciones!

-- ¿Draco?, Diva, hija, dale el walkie talkie al tío, cariño

--Sí mami y voy a jugar con Luca

-- ¿Hola, Ginny?

--Jane, gracias a Merlín que están ahí…por favor cuiden de los niños, estamos en San Mungo porque…

Ginny empezó a hablar apresuradamente, poco a poco se tranquilizaba, intentó ir tras Harry al ver que un sanador lo llamaba, pero él tranquilizándola se negó. Todos miraban expectantes, Remus fue hacia él al verlo palidecer

--No, es imposible… no puede… --balbuceaba Harry mortalmente pálido

--Pues déjeme decirle que no lo es… extraño pero posible --insistía el medimago --acompañeme por favor… sería mejor que fuera solo --agregó al ver que Remus también avanzaba

--No creo poder soportarlo si no viene --murmuró Harry mirando a Remus

Los tres hombres pasaron las enormes puertas, Harry balbuceaba cosas que sonaban como a: _ es imposible , lo deseé de niño, pero me dijeron que era imposible , no lo creo ,_ Remus lo miraba preocupado… después de caminar un par de minutos se detuvieron frente a un enorme cristal cubierto por una gruesa cortina verde…

--Les advierto que es impresionante --advirtió el medimago antes de correr la cortina, miró a Harry que seguía pálido y Lupin que tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Harry en señal de apoyo, el sanador asintió y jaló el cordel dorado, corriendo inmediatamente la cortina

Harry y Remus se acercaron al cristal lentamente, Harry con los ojos cerrados y Remus impaciente

-- ¡Por Merlín! --balbuceó Remus atónito -- ¿eso era la baba verde que vomitó el velo?

--Sí señor Lupin…

--Harry abre los ojos --pidió Remus mirando por el cristal

Harry abrió un ojo lentamente, respiró hondo y abrió el otro, tragó saliva y dirigió la mirada hacia el cristal… sintió que las piernas le temblaban al ver a través de él

-------------------------------

-- ¿Qué pasará?, Harry no se miraba muy bien --comentó Tonks mirando a Ginny que terminaba de hablar con Jane

--No sé... espero que Illya esté bien

-- ¿Qué sería la cosa verde que salió del velo? --preguntó Joy mirando el piso

--Eso deben estar analizando… hijo¿Qué hacían ahí?

--Mamá… sé que estoy en graves problemas… --respiró hondo y siguió --...y no tienes idea de cómo me gustaría decírtelo… pero no puedo

Tonks lo miró y negó lentamente, en ese momento Remus llegaba con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción…

----------------------------------------------

Harry miraba ensimismado el cuerpo de la rubia que cubierta por vendajes en las zonas más indispensables, estaba tendida en una cama rodeada por tubos y pociones… moretones le cubrían gran parte, algunos parecían latigazos recién hechos, grandes cortadas en las piernas habían sido ya curadas, los medimagos aseguraban que no habría cicatriz alguna… pero él sabía que no era así… quizá esa cicatriz no se notaría a simple vista, pero quedaría una…

--Hola --saludó en un susurro al ver una fría mirada azul, mirada que se cubrió por lágrimas inmediatamente --no, no llores --se sentó en la cama y le limpió las mejillas con su mano

--Papá

--Hija --murmuró Harry abrazándola

Ella le regresó el abrazo sedienta, desesperada

--Te lastimaré --sonrió Harry limpiándose algunas lágrimas

--No me importaría

--Kou… te extrañé…

--Yo también papá… mucho…pero…

--No hables hija, estás débil… después explicarás todo lo que quieras

Ella le sonrió, Harry también lo hizo… había creído que extrañaba a su hija, pero al verla ahí, sonriéndole como cuando era una pequeña y quería encubrir una travesura o conseguir alguna cosa… se acababa de dar cuenta de que había sido un milagro que hubiera seguido con vida sin Kou, sabía que sus hijos habían ayudado, pero lo que sentía era más que no haber visto a Kou por cuatro años… por primera vez desde entonces se sentía completamente feliz…

--Kou… el hechizo que hiciste en el ministerio…

-- ¿El velo? --preguntó la rubia con una radiante sonrisa, Harry asintió --bueno… lo encontré en uno de esos días de estudio… no pongas esa cara --reclamó mirando a su padre enarcar una ceja --sí estudiaba mucho, me obligaban… bueno, en un libro lo encontré… decía que era posible revivir a alguien si aún tenía una misión que cumplir --se alzó de hombros quitándole importancia --solo tenía que… pues intercambiar una vida que no sirviera, el mismo día que murió y pensar en la persona¿funcionó? --preguntó mirando ansiosa

--Pues… sí Kou, funcionó

-- ¿Pero…? --sabía que cuando su padre usaba ese tono y miraba pensativo un punto lejano, había un pero, Harry sonrió y la miró

--Pero… no fue una persona a la que reviviste, sino a tres… sin embargo, ninguna de esas tres personas murieron el mismo día

Kou abrió la boca sorprendida, en la habitación cubierta por la cortina verde… un dedo vendado se movió en la última cama, se escuchó un ruido de incomodidad de la cama más cercana a la puerta y en la de en medio alguien se sentó sujetándose la cabeza, balbuceó lo que pareció algunas maldiciones, apenas podía respirar y tenía vendada la cabeza…

-- ¿Dónde rayos están mis gafas?

-- ¿No se supone que estamos muertos?

--La pelirroja ha hecho una pregunta acertada

* * *

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	7. Una familia, ¿por siempre?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

****

_**Lo que muchos esperaban XD, aquí el capi... uno menos!!!! disfrutenlo y dejen reviews jajajaja ;D**_

* * *

-- ¡Espera, a dónde crees que vas!

--A ver donde estamos

--No seas inconsciente --volvió a decir la pelirroja que seguía sentada en la cama, ahora, mirando seria al hombre de cabello negro que se ponía de pie y se estiraba

--Me siento como si no me hubiera movido en diez años

--Creo que fue más tiempo --agregó sonriente el otro hombre que lo veía divertido

--No te atrevas --amenazó la pelirroja mirándolo fieramente, no le hizo mucho caso y fue directo a la puerta --te lo advierto

--Vamos linda

--Podrías ocasionar un escándalo de encontrarte a alguien que te conozca y sepa que estás muerto y…

--Oh vamos¿Quién me va a recordar?

--Si sales… te atienes a las consecuencias

Él le sonrió y abrió la puerta, la pelirroja bufó molesta y taladró con la mirada al otro pelinegro que sonreía

-- ¿Por qué no lo sigues?

--Sinceramente, estoy cansado, voy a dormir otro ratito --la pelirroja rodó los ojos mirando como su compañero se volvía a acostar

Caminaba mirando interesado su alrededor, San Mungo no había cambiado mucho, y las batas abiertas por detrás seguían igual, se robó un pantalón del uniforme de medimago y caminando se lo puso, se sentía más seguro así, sonrió de forma boba al recordar a Harry, su corazón latió más deprisa, debía estar por ahí, esperando a que despertaran para verlos… ¿tendría familia¿cuánto tiempo exactamente habría pasado?, todo lo miraba igual, tomó de paso una camisa y se la puso sobre la bata¿Qué habría pasado con Peter y con Remus¿estaría atrapado en prisión, habría logrado superar sus complejos y por fin formar una familia¿seguiría en contacto con Harry?

Esas y mil preguntas más cruzaban a toda velocidad por su mente, miraba ansioso hacia todas partes en busca de alguien conocido, de unos ojos dorados, de unos ojos esmeralda, no podría encontrar otros ojos de ese brillante esmeralda, eran únicos… Harry tenía que estar por ahí, quería verlo, conocerlo, abrazarlo, sentía que su ansiedad crecía conforme sus latidos aumentaban y solo miraba sanadores que iban y venían y lo ignoraban, de repente cayó sentado, molesto levantó la mirada, pero el insulto se le atoró en la garganta, sorprendido abrió la boca, conocía a ese chico que lo había tirado…

--Lo siento, iba distraído¿está bi…?...tío no es lo que… no es mi tío¿Quién es usted?

Pero el hombre en el piso seguía mirándolo, reaccionó un poco al escuchar que lo llamaba tío

--Yo…yo…yo… --balbuceó sin atinar a decir algo más, señaló el pasillo por el que había caminado pero no dejó de ver al chico

-- ¡WOW! --gritó el muchacho mirando cómo de repente el hombre, aún en el piso, envejecía, de golpe se aventó más de 20 años

-- ¡Genial y yo que estaba bien con 22 años! --se quejó poniéndose de pie y comprobando su apariencia en un cristal -- ¡no! --volvía a envejecer unos años más --debo tener como cincuenta y tantos¿aaah, esas son canas? --preguntó acercándose al chico -- éstas, míralas bien y dime que no son canas

--Pu… ess… son grises

--Me parezco a Moony --murmuró pensativo comprobando su perfil de diferentes ángulos, el chico enarcó la ceja al haber escuchado el mote --de hecho… me miro con estilo, elegante¿verdad?

--Eehh sí --titubeó sin saber que más decir

-- ¿Quién eres?, te me haces conocido chico

--Joy Lupin

--Mucho gusto Joy Lu… espera… ¿dijiste Lupin? --Joy asintió extrañado -- ¡genial! --el chico retrocedió un par de pasos, el extraño sujeto empezaba a brincar aparentemente feliz, estiraba los brazos hacia arriba en señal de triunfo, después hacía un baile aún más extraño mientras cantaba algo como: "lo sabía, oh sí, oh sí, lo sabía"

--Joy, no te desaparezcas en esa forma --el sujeto dejó de bailar y miró tras Joy, un hombre de treinta y tantos se acercaba, sintió algo extraño en el pecho, como si realmente su corazón hubiera dado un giro --tu madre está muy nerviosa, incluso mandó a tu padre a recorrer todo el hospital --lo miró de nuevo, cabello negro alborotado aunque se aplacaba un poco por esa coleta, gafas, ojos verdes, brillantes ojos verde, abrió la boca, iba a decir algo pero nada salía

--Lo siento tío Harry, me topé con el señor --murmuró el chico señalando al hombre frente a él, mismo que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, incluso algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Harry también lo miró, se paralizó y se puso del color del pergamino

--Eres… ¿Harry Potter?

Harry no pudo responder, miraba al hombre frente a él, recorría cada centímetro con lentitud… cabello azabache con algunos mechones grises, pero estaba revuelto, cabello muy rebelde, gafas cuadradas, ojos avellana… volvió a las gafas un par de minutos después

--No encontré las mías, tomé prestadas unas que estaban en una mesa cuando salí, no veo muy bien, pero mejor que sin ellas --le sonrió a Harry, él se sintió retroceder hasta su quinto año, el pensadero de Snape, los terrenos del colegio, su padre de 15 años sonriendo… era la misma sonrisa y esa chispa paterna en sus ojos, él miraba igual a sus hijos, lo sabía, no podía equivocarse y no esperó mucho, corrió hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente y que le seguía sonriendo, lo abrazó con fuerza, con la misma sensación que había tenido en el pecho al haber tenido en sus brazos a Kou, descansó al sentir que el abrazo era correspondido.

No se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar, pero no hacía nada por finalizarlo, Joy miraba sin entender nada de nada. Cinco minutos después (había tomado el tiempo), se alzó de hombros al ver que seguían abrazados y susurraban algo que para colmo no alcanzaba a escuchar, metió ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigió hacia donde iba antes de toparse con ese extraño hombre.

-- ¿A dónde crees que vas Lupin? --Harry había desecho el abrazo, se limpió el rostro, tenía una sonrisa radiante, Joy lo miró extrañado

--Pues… iba a ver a Kou

--Ella duerme y tu madre tiene un sermón por desaparecerte y preocuparla, creo que le quema la garganta¿Qué te parece si vamos a aliviarla un poco?

Joy hizo una mueca indescifrable, sin embargo, Harry le sonrió

--Y tú, creo que deberías volver a tu habitación

--Sí, sí como digas¿Quién es ese chico, por qué le dices Lupin, Moony se casó, quién es la madre? --preguntó casi atragantándose con la saliva, Harry sonrió

--Porque es Lupin, Remus se casó, su madre es Nimphadora y…

-- ¡Lo sabía! --corrió hasta Joy y lo abrazó con fuerza --y toda la sarta de tonterías que decía Remus¡ja!, ahora me debe 100 galeones --exclamó triunfante, los ojos de Joy se abrieron más de lo normal, Harry enarcó una ceja -- ¿eres licántropo?... ¡sí!, serán 100 más --gritó al ver que el chico negaba -- ¿tu padre tiene un empleo bien pagado?... --su sonrisa se amplió demasiado para ser normal cuando Joy volvía a asentir

--Es el director de Hogwarts

-- ¿Hablas en serio chico? --Joy asintió -- ¡genial, son 300 más!, anda, llévame con él, necesito cobrarle

--Debes volver a la habitación, no sabemos como… --balbuceó Harry rezagado mirando como su padre jalaba al chico, sonrió y corrió tras ellos

-----------------------------------------

--No lo puedo creer ¡Sirius, ve por James ahora mismo!

--Vamos pelirroja, déjalo que se divierta un poco, seguro que quiere ver a Harry… (espero que siga vivo) --lo último lo pensó mirando de reojo a Lily --oye¿Por qué tú no tienes canas? --preguntó interesado notando que el cabello de Lily seguía tan rojo como siempre, ella se alzó de hombros

--Yo también quiero ver a mi hijo y no dudo que tú también, pero no sabe lo que pasó, nosotros debemos estar muertos, podría pasar algo…

Sirius se giró y cerró los ojos, la pelirroja bufó de coraje y cruzada de brazos miró la puerta…

------------------------------------

-- ¡Hey Remus, me debes 500 galeones!

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el corredor a la izquierda, Remus se puso de pie de un brinco, conocía ese tono de voz, no era la misma que recordaba, pero el tono sí, y efectivamente se topó con su mejor amigo, poco más de 30 años más viejo, pero era su amigo…

--Sí ya sé, estas no me quedan, pero no encontré las mías --contestó James al notar que también Remus se quedaba mirando sus gafas

El licántropo sonrió y fue hacia su viejo amigo, ambos se abrazaron como hermanos, Joy fue hasta su madre y Harry llegó con su esposa y la besó apasionadamente

--Wakala, para eso hay hoteles

El beso se interrumpió al igual que el abrazo, todos miraron ahora a la derecha

--Hijo --murmuró Ginny abrazando a Illya que con un pantalón que le quedaba muy grande miraba asqueado a sus padres, James y Remus se acercaron

-- ¿Estás bien? --preguntó Harry abrazando al chico, él asintió algo incómodo por el abrazo de su madre que aún seguía

-- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? --preguntó Ginny repentinamente seria

-- ¿Es tu esposa? --James se había acercado silenciosamente hasta Harry, sonrió cuando su hijo asentía

--Usted también debería estar en cama --James dio un brinquito cuando la pelirroja se giraba hacia él

--Bu… bueno yo… --guardó silencio al no tener una respuesta

-- ¿Qué tal si lo presento y después…?

--¡No puede ser! --exclamó asombrado Illya acercándose a James -- ¡eres Prongs!, a que sí, eres el gran Prongs de los merodeadores¡WOW!

James sonrió al ver al chico, asintió y más sonrió al verlo casi brincar y esa mirada de admiración

-- ¿Por qué a mí no me miras así? --reclamó Harry repentinamente cerca de su hijo

--Porque tú no hiciste cosas tan grandes como él --respondió Illya mirando embelesado a su abuelo, Harry enarcó una ceja

--Y derrotar a Voldemort¿se te hace poca cosa?

--Papá --Illya se giró hacia Harry, puso cara de mucha paciencia y lo miró --sacó de quicio muchas veces al profesor Snape --James abrió la boca sorprendido, Harry seguía con la ceja alzada

--Yo también

--Hizo el mapa del merodeador

--No solo

--Violó decenas de reglas y no lo expulsaron

--Yo cientos en un solo día --contestó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido, Ron y Hermione confirmaron esa afirmación

--Fue capitán del equipo de quiditch

--Yo también

--El mejor jugador

--Yo el jugador más joven en cientos de años

-- ¡Es James Potter! --exclamó extasiado

-- ¡Y yo Harry Potter!

-- Llevo su nombre --dijo orgulloso

--Yo también --sonrió Harry, despeinó a su hijo y miró a su padre --es mi hijo

James también sonrió, miró al chico y lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo, Illya correspondió el abrazo algo atontado. Minutos después, todos se presentaron, James se había sentado en medio de todos y platicaba de los más tranquilo, no hacía caso de la insistencia de Ginny porque volviera a su habitación y Harry había optado por disfrutar eso, por si acaso no duraba mucho.

-- Ahora que tienes un buen trabajo, puedes pagarme lo que me debes Remus --el susodicho miró a James y sonrió --aún recuerdas la… --se interrumpió ante la mirada de su amigo, éste le señaló lo más discretamente que pudo a su esposa --Harry, dime que no tienes solo un hijo, quiero a muchos nietos --cambió hábilmente el tema

-- ¿Eh?, a sí… tengo… --entrecerró los ojos recordando a sus hijos, Ginny le dio un zape

--Cinco

--Sí, cinco --sonrió Harry sobándose la cabeza, James le regresó la sonrisa

-- ¡Es verdad, es estable, increíble! --James miró al sanador que con la respiración entrecortada se paraba frente a él -- y totalmente sano, ha recuperado la edad que le corresponde, dígame¿no está encerrado en la época en la que murió? --James enarcó una ceja --lo que quiero decir es si acepta lo que ocurre a su alrededor

--Se que estuve muerto por más de 30 años si a eso se refiere, no tengo idea de lo que pasó, pero me alegro

--Increíble, increíble --balbuceó el sanador retirándose --un paso más para el mago, un conocimiento más

-- ¿Mamá está despierta también?

James miró a su hijo, le asintió feliz, todos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a hacer una visita

--Ah no jovencito, usted regresa a su habitación

--Mamá, por favor, quiero ver a mi abuela y al gran Padfoot --imploró Illya, Harry lo miró de reojo¿el gran padfoot?

--Déjalo Gin

--Bien, pero en cuanto lleguemos a esa habitación te vas a acostar

--Lo prometo

-----------------------------------

Kou estaba sentada sobre su cama, tenía los ojos cerrados, algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, tenía puesto todo su empeño, quería olvidar lo que había vivido, aprendido, sufrido esos cuatro años, quería olvidar a sus padres, al amante de su madre, quería solo recordar los buenos momentos con su verdadera familia, dejar espacio suficiente para lo que estaba por vivir, rogaba que los Dursley la dejaran en paz que no la molestaran más, pensaba en la razón por la que su padre jamás estaba en esa mansión tétrica, porque iba un par de veces al mes, en la identidad del sujeto que la entrenaba cada noche… solo había visto su silueta, era enorme y muy fuerte, se sentía un aura de maldad a su alrededor, pero no sabía nada sobre él, sonrió, el sujeto no estaría contento de que se hubiera desecho de su amante…

En una vieja, pero elegante casona, una silueta sumida en las sombras de ese profundo y frío salón sonreía con los ojos cerrados, susurraba unas palabras que nadie podía escuchar, a pesar de ser casi inaudibles, su tono era de satisfacción, subió un poco la voz, solo lo suficiente para que una pregunta, de una sola palabra, pudiera ser arrastrada por el viento que provenía de alguna parte de ese tétrico lugar.

-- ¿Grifindor?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tan solo entrar a la habitación escondida donde los recién resucitados debían permanecer, incluso antes de saludar o aclarar algo, Ginny obligó acostar a Illya, el chico no muy contento obedeció, era eso o regresar a su habitación y perderse de todo

-- ¡Elí me envidiará por meses! --exclamó sentado en la cama de su abuelo, después de las presentaciones y abrazos correspondientes --Joy, préstame el walkie talkie para hablarle a Elí y decirle que… --una severa mirada avellana lo interrumpió, sonrió y se acostó

--_Lupin, contesta_

Joy cerró los ojos derrotado, Elí debía tener algún poder extraño que le daba la peor imprudencia que recordaba

-- ¿Qué pasa Potter? --contestó Joy rodando los ojos

--_Dime que pasó, encontraron a Kou¡dime algo por Merlín! _

--Hablas en los mejores momentos Elí… --miró a Harry, él asintió sonriente

--No le digas nada --interrumpió Ginny señalando a James, Sirius y Lily --no lo quiero aquí, es capaz de venir si se entera… no importa que se enoje por no haberle dicho nada --Harry cerró la boca, intentar refutar, sería caso perdido

--Tenemos a Kou, no te preocupes, volveremos en unas horas¿Cómo anda todo por ahí?

--Estoy durmiendo en la estancia, más vale que se apresuren… ¡me sacaron de mi habitación!, malditos enanos --Joy sonrió, dio un brinco cuando Ginny le arrebataba el aparato

-- ¡CUIDA ESE VOCABULARIO SIRIUS, NO TE DI UNA EDUCACIÓN DE CANTINA! --gritó Ginny molesta, Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido

--_Jejeje, no sabía que estabas ahí mamá, lo siento no volverá a pasar… Lupin hubieras avisado_

Ginny rodó los ojos, ese niño no tenía remedio

--Cambio y fuera Elí, duermete ya

_--Cambio y fuera Joy_

--Es imposible, es imposible, siempre, siempre --balbuceó Joy arrojando el walkie talkie sobre la cama en la que estaba Illya, se masajeó las sienes con fervor ante la risa de los demás --tiene un talento innato

--Como el Sirius original --murmuró Remus en una esquina

--Escuché eso… ¿le pusiste a uno de tus hijos mi nombre? --miró a Harry como quien mira a un Dios

--Por supuesto --sonrió Harry

-- ¿A dónde vas? --Tonks interrumpió a Sirius que estaba por agradecer a Harry haberle puesto como él a uno de sus hijos, Joy que se había deslizado con cuidado hasta la puerta, la miró con una sonrisa, Lily sonrió melancólicamente, el chico sonreía igual que Remus

--Quería… ver a Kou

--Debe estar durmiendo hijo, espera hasta mañana

--Por favor papá, quiero verla… aunque sea durmiendo

--Yo lo llevo, no te preocupes Remus, tengo que verla y decirle que tal salió su plan --agregó Harry acercándose a la puerta

--Yo voy --anunció James sonriente, Lily rodó los ojos, Harry le sonrió

--Yo también --dijo Sirius

--Yo… --intentó decir Illya, de nuevo la severa mirada de su madre lo interrumpió --...me quedo acostado, no puedo ir, no insistan --balbuceó dejándose caer en la cama, Ginny se sentó junto a él mientras los demás salían

--Sigue igual --dijo Lily mirando a la puerta

--Quiere ver todo lo que se perdió --condescendió Remus, sonrió ante la mirada de Lily

--Yo me perdí lo mismo que él --refutó ella cruzada de brazos

Harry y los demás caminaban platicando alegres, Joy miraba sus pies moverse, escuchaba pero no participaba en la charla, algunos minutos después, Harry lo jaló de la túnica y le indicó una puerta que se había pasado.

--Creí que estarías dormida

--No tengo sueño papá --contestó la rubia con ojos cerrados

-- ¿Por qué lloras Kou?

--No importa --sonrió y abrió los ojos mientras se limpiaba la cara, sus ojos se posaron en el chico castaño claro que estaba junto a su padre

--Hola Kou --sonrió él, la chica lo miró fijamente -- ¿no… no me recuerdas?

Kou bajó de la cama y fue con lentitud hasta Joy… ahí el más sorprendido fue Harry al ver como su hija ponía ambas manos en el rostro de Joy y lo acercaba hacia ella, después lo besaba apasionadamente, James lo tomó de un brazo al ver que estaba por ir y separarlos

-- ¿Cómo no te voy a recordar? --susurró Kou separándose del beso aún con ojos cerrados, un par de segundos después los abrió, sorprendida y sonrojada empezó a tartamudear --yo…yo… lo…si… tienes novia… yo no… disculpa Joy… fue un…

--No tengo novia --murmuró Joy besando de nuevo a Kou --aún --susurró aumentando la intensidad del beso

--El francés no --siseó Harry jalándose --Lupin --susurró Harry con la mandíbula apretada -- ¡Joyce quita esa mano de ahí! --gritó Harry terriblemente serio

--Kou… ¿quieres ser mi novia? --murmuró Joy al oído de la chica, Harry se mordió la lengua al ver que lo ignoraban

--Sí Joy

-- ¡Suficiente! --se había soltado de su padre y separó a los chicos antes de que volvieran a besarse

-- ¡Papá! --reclamó la rubia sonrojada, Joy se puso tras ella al notar la mirada de Harry

--Harry por favor, deja que… --Sirius prefirió guardar silencio al ver a Harry, su mirada podría matar

--Joyce… si no te alejas en este instante de….

--Ya, ya, no exageres --James se acercó a Harry y lo jaló hacia Sirius --déjalos, son dos chicos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo deja que… --Harry miró fulminante a su padre, éste le sonrió y lo soltó inmediatamente --increíble que hasta esa forma de mirar haya heredado --masculló James junto a Sirius que sonrió divertido

--Eres mi abuelo¿no es así? --Kou besó en la mejilla a su padre y se acercó a James dispuesta a cambiar de tema

--Tú tienes que hablar conmigo antes de pensar en ser novio de mi hija --dijo Harry mientras Kou era abrazada por James y Sirius.

Joy tragó saliva, empezó a preguntarse como se había metido en eso, sabía que Harry era muy celoso y ni que decir de Elí que había espantado a todos los pretendientes de Lily e incluso celaba a Diva en el jardín de niños… suspiró mirando a Harry, sabía que hablaba muy en serio y que en cuanto salieran del hospital, incluso antes de que su padre lo regañara por el maldito pergamino azul que se habían molestado en enviar a su casa, o antes de que su madre pudiera pensar en mostrarle el pergamino, Elí y Harry lo secuestrarían y empezarían a hacerle miles de preguntas, pruebas y demás que no quería pensar, aunque si le decía a Ginny le quitaría a Elí, por algunas horas quizá y podría hacer que Harry diera un poco de miedo menos... miró a Kou, estaba hermosa, era la misma niña que él recordaba y estaba seguro de que valía la pena…

En aquella elegante casona, las carcajadas resonaban por todo el lugar, en el hospital Harry se llevó ambas manos a la frente, la cicatriz le dolía, después de 4 años, otra vez le dolía…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	8. Vida de familia

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**Una actualización más XD, no pueden quejarse, un capi lindo y no está corto... creo que solo me falta el fic de Charlus Potter jejejeje, si saben de otro solo digan... **

* * *

-- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

--Sirius, te he dicho mil veces que sí --contestó Harry y no exageraba, desde la noche anterior su padrino lo había bombardeado con la misma pregunta, James seguía mirándolos desconfiado, por ruego de Harry, sus padres no sabían lo que significaba que le doliera la cicatriz y como hasta el momento solo Sirius se había dado cuenta, había sido fácil.

Contentos platicaban de todo mientras entraban al jardín de la casa de Harry, James lo felicitaba, en verdad era una hermosa casa

-- ¡No pises ahí! --Harry detuvo el pie en el aire, los demás se detuvieron al instante, un chico de cabello un tanto largo corría hacia Harry quien miró el césped y al chico, sintió que se le escapaba todo el aire cuando el muchacho lo derribaba

-- ¡Elí, acabo de salir de una batalla y me recibes así! --gritó Harry acostado en el césped

Elí se sentó, tomó una piedra que tenía cerca y la arrojó a donde su padre iba a pisar, en cuanto la roca rozó el césped, una gran pared de pintura babosa color naranja fluorescente se alzó hasta casi tocar el cielo, unos segundos después bajó junto con cientos de plumas… un pum los hizo dar un brinco, un gran saco de harina acababa de caer…

--Son terribles… demonios con piel de niños --murmuró Elí mirando suspicaz una ventana en el segundo piso -- ¡FALLARON! --gritó levantando el puño

--Elí… --siseó Harry mirando con ojos entrecerrados al chico

--Buenos días, bienvenidos todos --saludó el chico, se puso de pie, le sonrió a Kou y corrió hacia la casa

-- ¡SIRIUS! --Harry les sonrió a sus padres y corrió tras Elí, llegó a la casa justo cuando el chico era sepultado por los niños

-- ¡Al fin regresas! --Harry miró más atrás del cerro de niños, Draco graciosamente despeinado salía, tenía cara de haber gritado en vez de dormir, tras él se acercaba Jane radiante -- ¡jamás pensé que…! --Draco dejó sus quejas a la mitad al ver entrar tras Harry a los recién resucitados, su boca casi llegaba hasta el piso, Harry rió olvidando la razón por la que seguía a su hijo --son… ellos… pero…

--Si, una larga explicación que por lo que veo no querrás escuchar, te miras muy mal --murmuro Harry mirándolo detenidamente

-- ¿Eres Malfoy?

Draco miró a Sirius que se le acercaba, asintió no muy convencido, llamó a sus hijos automáticamente y asegurándose que soñaba algo demasiado bizarro como para ser incluso un sueño salió de la casa, Kou lo miró curiosa pasar junto a ella.

--Mi niña --murmuró Jane, Kou la miró rápidamente, sonrió y corrió hacia ella --pequeña

--Jane, te… extrañé --susurró Kou, Jane sonrió acariciándole el cabello

--Jane vamo… --Draco regresaba, se interrumpió al ver que Kou se giraba hacia él

--Hola tío --le sonrió la rubia, con paso lento se acercó y lo abrazó con cariño, Draco correspondió al abrazo, incluso algunos minutos después fue hacia un sillón y se sentó en espera de una clara explicación, Harry sonrió, invitó a los demás y siguió al rubio mientras las mujeres iban a platicar más cómodamente en la cocina

--Rubia, te ves mucho mejor --dijo Elí mirando detenidamente a Kou, ella le sonrió, no recordaba haber sonreído tanto en esos últimos años

-- ¿Quién eres?

Kou miró a la pequeña que le preguntaba, la niña la miraba fijamente, tenía el cabello de un profundo negro, sus ojos avellana demostraban una gran inteligencia, Kou se acuclilló frente a ella.

-- ¿Eres Diva? --la niña asintió sin dejar de ver directamente a los ojos de Kou

-- ¿Kou?

La rubia miró a la derecha, sonrió ampliamente al ver a la pelirroja de ya 12 años, no era la niña que ella recordaba

-- ¿Lily? --preguntó Kou, la pelirroja asintió con lágrimas en los ojos --pero no llores Lil, ven --le extendió los brazos, la chiquilla se lanzó hacia ellos inmediatamente, rieron cuando ambas caían al piso

--Es Kou, Diva¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella? --preguntó Lil aún en el piso --también es tu hermana pero estaba… --se interrumpió y miró a la rubia

--...perdida --completó Kou, Diva la miró renuente

-- Glía es suyo --insistió Lil

-- ¡No, es mío! --gritó la pequeña haciendo un puchero

-- ¿Sigue vivo?, no te preocupes Diva, puedes quedarte con él --Diva solo la miró --creo que no le agrado --murmuró poniéndose de pie, los demás niños seguían mirándola. Ella esperaba poder lograr que la admitieran, en verdad lo necesitaba.

Al día siguiente muy temprano la casa quedaba en absoluto silencio para suerte de los varones pues las mujeres habían salido de compras de "urgencia", por lo que a las 10 de la mañana los hombres con caras de estar a punto de desfallecer de hambre se miraban unos a otros en la estancia.

--Pudieron dejar el desayuno servido --murmuró James escuchando a su estomago reclamar alimento

--Elí despierta a mi papá para que prepare algo

--No, es tu turno, yo lo desperté la semana pasada, me salvé por la nada de que me castigara --refutó Elí

--Ya hombres¿tanto por despertar a Harry? --interrumpió Sirius, los gemelos lo miraron --ya vuelvo --murmuró yendo hacia las escaleras, los chicos lo siguieron con la vista, un par de minutos después se encogieron de hombros al escuchar a su padre gritar, Sirius bajaba corriendo y se sentaba de golpe

-- ¡No prepararé nada! --exclamó Harry llegando tras su padrino --no me importa que mueran de hambre --se dejó caer en el sillón, miró a Sirius, se apartó un mechó de cabello mojado y se cruzó de brazos

--Pero papá tenemos hambre --rogó Illya mirándolo como cachorrito abandonado

--Hot cakes congelados --murmuró Harry aún serio, Sirius suspiró derrotado.

Y tal como Harry había dicho, no preparó nada, James le reclamaba a Sirius por su nada ortodoxa forma de despertar a Harry pues ni el argumento "volveremos a morir" no servía, por fortuna, cerca de las 2 de la tarde, Elí pudo convencer a su padre de que por lo menos comprara una pizza. A las 10 de la noche, las mujeres aparecieron cargadas de bolsas dentro de más bolsas, no cruzaron palabra con los casi muertos de hambre hombres y siguieron de largo hacia el piso superior donde se atrincheraron en la habitación de Kou. Harry se lamentó por su bóveda en gringotts, podía jurar que habían comprado hasta muebles… pero daría toda su fortuna con tal de ver sonreír así a su familia, con tal de que Kou no volviera a separarse de él.

Los días pasaban y Diva seguía mirando desconfiada a Kou. Uno de esos días en los que Sirius insistía en hablar sobre la cicatriz y Harry cambiaba hábilmente de tema para que su padre no se enterara…

--Papá¿me das dinero para comprar ropa?

Harry se giró en el sofá alegre de que desviaran el tema de su cicatriz, enarcó una ceja al ver a Kou, aunque en el interior sonrió al verla vestida con una falda dorada… una mini muy mini falda

-- ¿No compraste ropa la semana pasada?

-- Joy me invitó al cine y no tengo nada

--Tienes el closet lleno

--Papá… no tengo nada que Joy no haya visto

--Lo has visto a él dos veces y esas dos veces han sido en pijama --contestó Harry sintiendo que los celos lo quemaban

--Pero papá, es un cine, tengo túnicas

--Y ropa muggle también

--Anda papito --se acercó a él y se recargó por el respaldo del sillón poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, hizo un mohín dulce y pegó la cara a la mejilla de Harry (aún recordaba como tratarlo), Harry sonrió como bobo, sacó su billetera, algunos billetes y empezó a contarlos -- ¡gracias papi, te quiero! --dijo Kou tomando todos los billetes y corriendo fuera de la estancia, Harry solo se miró la mano y después el interior de su casi vacía billetera, suspiró y estaba por girarse hacia Sirius y James que se burlaban cuando una vocecita lo detuvo y miró a la derecha

--Papi¿me das dinero? --Harry enarcó una ceja al ver a la menor de sus hijas extenderle la manita

-- ¿Puedo saber para qué? --murmuró Harry sacando algunas monedas de su pantalón

--No quiero centavos papá, no me alcanzará --James y Sirius ahogaron una carcajada por la mirada severa que Harry les dedicó

-- ¿Para qué quieres dinero Diva?

--Kou me dijo que me llevaría al centro comercial

--Bueno, bien --murmuró sacando unos billetes más, con tal de que la pequeña aceptara a Kou…

--Gracias papito --dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla, Harry sonrió, un poco y Diva miraría como a una completa hermana a Kou, ya empezaba a agarrar sus mañas

--Dale a Lil también

--Sí¡Kou dijo que me compraría una falda como la de ella! --Harry miró con desconfianza el furor que la niña ponía en esa frase -- ¡porque tengo una cita con mi novio y Kou dijo que así me miraría más bonita! --dijo la pequeña pelinegra antes de correr, Harry se giró sonriendo hacia su padre, cuando estaba por ver a Sirius que lo miraba sorprendido porque no había explotado, sus ojos se abrieron realmente enormes

--Dijo… --murmuró tragando saliva --... ¿Qué tenía una cita con… su novio? --los otros dos asintieron lentamente --tiene…4… años… ¡cuatro años! --exclamó poniéndose de pie de un brinco, patinó al correr en busca de su pequeña niña, Sirius y James rieron. -- ¡KOBRA!

Lily que concentrada cortaba unas verduras dio un brinco con el grito de Harry, dejó el cuchillo junto a la tabla y lo miró.

--Kou… mi hija…

--Acaba de salir --comentó mirando por la ventana --se fueron Lil y Diva con ella, van saliendo de la propiedad --indicó señalando el jardín, tuvo que moverse pues Harry se subió sobre la encimera escrutando el exterior

-- ¡ELÍ, ILLYA! --gritó aún mirando por la ventana, --¡ELÍ! --bajó de la encimera y se asomó por la puerta a la estancia -- ¡ILLYA! --Lily solo seguía mirándolo

--Papá. ¿Qué pasa?

--Entra, entra¡ELÍ! --empujó al chico hasta la mesa y volvió a gritar

--Soy Elí --murmuró el muchacho rodando los ojos

--Lo siento, perdón¡ILLYA¿Dónde rayos está tu hermano?

--En el ático, mamá nos pidió que limpiáramos

--Ático --dijo pensativo, sacó su varita y la movió sobre su cabeza, la volvió a guardar mientras sacaba la billetera, chasqueó la lengua al verla vacía --limpio --murmuró yendo hacia las encimeras, movió con cariño a su madre y abrió varios cajones al mismo tiempo, volvía a llamar a gritos a su hijo, miraba por la ventana, la silueta de las niñas empezaba a borrarse en la lejanía

--Todo se ordenó solo

--Ya era hora de que llegaras Illya, aquí… --murmuró mirando interesado el interior del cajón que revolvía, los chicos se miraron, después a su abuela y por último a su padre, Harry se giró hacia ellos con una expresión extraña --tomen --se acercó con muchos billetes en ambas manos, extendió una frente a cada uno de sus hijos

--Eso es de mamá --dijo Elí mirando los billetes frente a él

--Después lo repongo… --lo interrumpió Harry poniéndole los billetes en una mano --vayan al centro comercial, que Kou no los vea --los chicos lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados

--Papá no… --intentó decir Elí, Harry lo miró fijamente

--Lil tiene novio y quedó de verse con él en el centro comercial --interrumpió de nueva cuenta Harry, Illya miró a su gemelo, Elí le había arrebatado los billetes a Harry y ya se ponía los tenis (mismos que no había llevado a la cocina)

--Yo no voy a seguir a Kou --zanjó Illya negando decidido

--Acaba de salir al mercado el nuevo videojuego de la guerra estelar, viene en un paquete especial con playera, gorra, el disco autografiado y la figura de acción de la que solo hicieron veinte, la tienda que tiene cinco solamente abre en dos horas --los tenis de Illya aparecieron de la nada, Harry sonreía, les dio más dinero, les pidió compraran algunos recuerdos y los empujó a la puerta --cuiden que Kou no los vea --agregó cerrando la puerta tras él, se recargó en ella con una enorme sonrisa -- ¿Qué? --preguntó mirando a su madre, ella la miraba totalmente impresionada porque se pareciera tanto a… era bizarro que se pareciera en esa forma a James y Sirius

--Harry¿has visto a los gemelos?

Miró a su esposa que entraba, miró a su madre, le sonrió y fue hasta Ginny, la besó apasionadamente y le sonrió esta vez a ella

-- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

--Les pedí que limpiaran el ático para ver si encontraban un medallón que había comprado para Kou y no están ahí, no los encuentro

--Me pidieron permiso para ir al centro comercial, Illya quería no sé que videojuego --Lily enarcó una ceja mirándolo

--Bueno, ya que vuelvan les preguntaré

Harry asintió, la volvió a besar y salió de la cocina. Ginny suspiró mirando la puerta, sonrió y fue a cerrar los cajones que Harry había dejado más que revueltos.

--Limpió el ático, sonsacó a mis hijos para que siguieran a Kou y agarró el dinero que guardo para su regalo de cumpleaños y el de los gemelos --enumeró Ginny dejando un medallón en forma de estrella sobre la mesa cerca de Lily, ella la miró, Ginny le sonrió --lo conozco desde los 11 años

--Menos mal, no sabía si decírtelo o no

Harry se sentaba frente a su padre con una sonrisa de satisfacción, James y Sirius lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados, él tomó el teléfono e interesado marcó.

--Hola Remus --Sirius y James se miraron -- ¿podrías pasarme a Joy?, sí todo bien, no te preocupes, solo unas preguntas sobre lo que pasó en el ministerio, nada importante en realidad, sí gracias, espero…

--Harry¿Qué…? --intentó preguntar James pero una mano en alto de Harry lo hacía callar, solo miró a Sirius

--Joy¿a que hora irás al cine?... bien, te espero aquí a las 3, si no vienes Kou no irá, adiós --y apagó el teléfono

-- ¿No crees que exageras? --preguntó Sirius con cautela

--En lo absoluto --sonrió Harry, miró su reloj y ensanchó aún más la sonrisa --para las 3 mis hijos habrán vuelto

--Yo sonreía así cuando… --murmuró pensativo James, pocos segundos después abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos -- ¡Harry James Potter! --exclamó alterado, Harry lo miró de ganchillo

--------------------------------------------

En el centro comercial, los gemelos miraban hacia todas partes, Elí buscaba a Kou e Illya respiraba derrotado al ver la enorme fila que había frente a la tienda de videojuegos, acababa de perder el paquete especial…

-- ¿Qué tienes hermano? --preguntó Elí sin dejar de buscar a la rubia

--Mira la fila, no alcanzaré el paquete

--Illya¿Quiénes somos?, te ayudare a situarte en el primer lugar y después buscaré a Kou, la vi ir hacia una boutique infantil… vamos

Algo desconfiado por esa sonrisa, Illya siguió a su hermano; Kou le mostraba a Diva muchos conjuntos lindos, pero a la pequeña no le gustaban, eran demasiado… infantiles, eso no impresionaría a su novio.

-- ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar? --indicó Lil mirando que la empleada empezaba a molestarse y la ropa a agotarse

--Esta es una buena tienda, algo habrá --murmuró Kou --mira --tomó una falda con un top y la mostró a Diva, la niña la miró detenidamente

-- Está muy larga¿no? --preguntó Diva señalando la falda, Kou sonrió y se acuclilló junto a la niña, le susurró al oído logrando que Diva diera el visto bueno

--Soy mayor de edad --dijo Kou mirando a Lil, la pelirroja le sonrió dándole a entender que comprendía --cuando terminemos con Diva, iremos a hacerte un cambio de imagen

--Yo también quiero uno de esos

Kou miró a Diva, parecía que la pequeña la aceptaba, podía ver un brillo diferente cuando la miraba, asintió y siguió buscando ropa. En la tienda de videojuegos, a la fila se habían sumado más de treinta personas y algunos salían ya con sus paquetes, de una esquina salía un chico de cabello ondulado, empujaba una silla de ruedas donde llevaba a un adolescente idéntico a él, solo que muy pálido y enormes ojeras con un monitor portátil para el corazón y una bolsa con suero colgaban sobre él, lentamente avanzaban hacia la fila.

--Hemos caído muy bajo, ya no se puede más --murmuró Illya que iba en la silla de ruedas

--Bueno, solo son cinco figuras especiales¿no?, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale hermano, así que, recuerda tu dialogo

--Además ya las compraron, te dije que tardabas demasiado

--Confía en mí hermanito

Illya miró a todos los fanáticos vestidos como los personajes del videojuego que debían tener horas ahí formados y aún no podían entrar, se giraban a mirarlos cuando Elí suspiraba dolorosamente

--Lo siento Pat, creo que no podremos comprar el paquete, está muy larga la fila y tu operación es en veinte minutos…

--Pe… pero… so…solo… son… cin… cinco fig… figuras --murmuró Illya con la respiración entrecortada, el monitor emitió un pitido que hizo que los pocos que no los miraban se giraran

--Tranquilo Pat por favor, no te alteres --rogó Elí rompiéndoles el corazón mientras se limpiaba una imaginaria lágrima --le hace daño a tu corazón, si quieres te dejo en la ambulancia que nos trajo para que te lleven al hospital y yo hago fila para comprar el videojuego, seguro todavía hay paquetes --murmuró mirando rápidamente a un hombre joven que parecía tener intención de abrir la boca, cerró los ojos con dolor y negó lentamente

--Sí… por… por…

--No hables hermano, yo… toma un poco de agua --puso una botella en la silla y con cuidado y una ternura enorme le colocó un delgado popote en la boca, Illya tomó agua como si apenas pudiera moverse --lo van a operar, no es seguro que salga… --miró al hombre que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con atención, se interrumpió, la voz se le había quebrado --...con vida, por favor, no diga que ya no hay, eso yo lo sé… tenía la ilusión del paquete pero… en sus últimos momentos de… no quiero darle una desilusión y adelantar lo… inevitable

--Mike… ya… ya…

Elí se giró rápidamente hacia su hermano que parecía no poder respirar

--Sabía que no debía haberte traído, vamos para que te lleven al hospital

--Pero…

--Yo volveré, recuerda que siempre tendrás suerte… --lo interrumpió Elí, le sonrió como despedida al joven y empujando con cuidado la silla, se alejaron --cinco, cuatro, tres… --murmuraba Elí sonriendo --...dos, uno…

-- ¡Espera chico!

--Redondito --susurró el chico, Illya se sentía fatal, pero el paquete especial con figura de colección lo hacía permanecer sentado

--Toma, yo aparté uno por internet, dáselo a tu hermano

--Pero señor

--Por favor, insisto --dijo poniendo la bolsa sobre las piernas de Illya

--Lo… comp… compras…te

--No… yo… no sé que decir señor, por lo menos déjeme pagárselo

--No muchacho, en verdad, creo que alegrar a tu hermano es más satisfactorio

-- ¡Bien, gracias! --sonrió feliz Elí

--No… paga… págaselo --musitó Illya, ya se sentía demasiado mal como para encima llevárselo gratis, era demasiado dinero

--Mi hermano insiste --le guiñó el ojo, el hombre asintió resignado

--Suerte --dijo el sujeto alejándose rápidamente

Elí se contuvo de gritar de emoción y lo más discretamente que pudo llegaron al baño, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Illya brincó de la silla y sacó la caja de la bolsa negra, sus ojos se abrieron cuatro veces más grandes al ver lo que tenía en las manos, miró unos segundos a su hermano y volvía la vista hacia la caja…

--Es… --balbuceó Elí demasiado sorprendido como para poder decir algo más

--...sí --murmuró Illya quizá aún más sorprendido --te juro Elí, que después de lo que acabamos de hacer… --dijo el chico diez minutos después, cuando pudo hilar coherentemente las palabras, dejó la caja sobre los lavabos y se giró serio hacia su gemelo --...no volveré a engañar en esa forma a nadie, en realidad, si te soy sincero, nos merecemos esto

-- ¿Nos lo merecemos, seguro?... ¡nos timaron James! --exclamó irritado Elí señalando la enorme caja de galletas sobre los lavabos -- ¡le di más de lo que costaba, quién rayos tima a un pobre niño desahuciado!

--Sí, por no haber acampado desde ayer temprano, nos llegó solo el castigo por semejante tontería como esa, ahora me quedé sin videojuego normal y sin dinero, vayamos a casa

--Estás loco, no merecemos eso --dijo Elí furioso, miró la caja de galletas y salió del baño

-- ¿No regresaremos esas cosas?

-- ¡NO!

Kou, Diva y Lil salían de un salón de belleza completamente cargadas de bolsas, la pequeña Diva sonreía feliz, se veía radiante y miraba a Kou como a una diosa.

-- ¿Me quedó bien? --preguntó Diva al aire, Lil y Kou intercambiaron una mirada divertida

--Te ves hermosa pequeña --contestó Kou mirando el nuevo corte de Diva, solo un par de capas --también bellas --agregó cuando la niña levantó una mano mostrando sus nuevas uñas

Tras unas bancas a algunos diez metros, Elí aún furioso e Illya resignado miraban como se habían detenido y Lil platicaba muy sonriente con un moreno, un par de minutos después de algunas risitas y unas palabras, se despedían con un beso en la mejilla de cada una de las mujeres.

--A él --indicó Elí con ojos entrecerrados, brincaron la banca y rodearon al chico --con que eres tú

-- ¿Disculpa? --inquirió confundido

--El novio de mi hermana --afirmó Elí

--Claro que no

--Sí, acompáñanos --y antes de que el chico dijera alguna otra cosa, entre los dos lo obligaron a seguirlos hasta los baños más cercanos.

Después de quince minutos, y una fila aún más larga que la de los videojuegos, los gemelos salieron del baño.

--Ya no le quedaran ganas y si quedó con Lil no llegara --sonrió Elí seguro, adentro el pobre muchacho estaba atado al tanque de un inodoro, amordazado con sus calcetines, los brazos atados con una corbata y los pies atorados dentro del escusado, en un cubículo con un pequeño letrero que anunciaba que estaba fuera de servicio.

---------------------------------

Harry, James y Sirius que seguían en la estancia intentando hacer hablar a Harry sobre su cicatriz y la posible razón de que un par de minutos atrás le hubiera dolido, corrieron a la cocina al escuchar el grito emocionado de Ginny.

-- ¿Qué pasa, por qué gritaste así? --el primero en entrar fue Sirius que miró asustado hacia todas partes

-- ¿Qué ocurre cari…? --Harry entraba, se quedó congelado a unos pasos de la mesa con la vista fija junto a Ginny, miró primero a Kou que mostraba luces rojizas y un nuevo corte de cabello a medio hombro, tenía el cabello alaciado, maquillada ligeramente, pasó a Lil que tenía el cabello cortado en capas y degrafilado, que por cierto estaba maquillada discretamente, aunque en ese momento a Harry le pareció demasiado, pero su boca cayó hasta sus pies al ver a su pequeña, su niñita, su bebé que entusiasmada mostraba sus manos al frente, las miró… uñas… postizas… decoradas… pintadas… el cabello cortado en capas… miró sobre la mesa… una falda pequeña, la señaló automáticamente aún mirando a Diva…

--Es mía papá¿es linda verdad?, me la pondré para ir al cine --sonrió Kou, Harry se torció el cuello al mirarla, si era posible abrió más los ojos y la boca

-- ¡NO! --gritó repentinamente rojo --ahí no cabe ni Diva¡tú no te pondrás eso!

--Pero papito

-- ¡NO, HE DICHO QUE NO! --gritó renuente -- ¡no recuerdo que me hayas pedido permiso!

--Pero…

-- ¡No, ese trozo de tela se va a la basura! --zanjó Harry agarrando la falda y saliendo rápidamente de la cocina

-- ¡Papá! --Kou siguió inmediatamente a su padre, los demás siguieron la acción

-- ¡Te pones ropa o no vas al cine! --exclamó Harry en la estancia

--Papá, eso es ropa

-- ¡Esto es un trozo pequeñísimo de tela¡con eso no podría ni envolver a Diva cuando recién nacida!

--No seas exagerado papá --refutó Kou empezando a molestarse --estás anticuado

-- ¡Y con ese tono menos!

Kou miró implorante a Ginny

--Harry, cariño por favor

--Nada Ginevra, aquí nadie sale sin ropa, Diva te quitas esas uñas, Lilyan te despintas…

--Es desmaquillar --murmuró molesta Kou

-- ¡Es lo mismo y no me hables con ese tono!

--No te hablo con ningún tono papá

--Sí lo haces y si no lo dejas te castigaré

-- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! --gritó Kou exasperada

-- ¡Directo a tu habitación, sabes que no sirven las rabietas, no vas al cine! --semi gritó Harry yendo al estudio, Kou aún más sorprendida lo miró irse

--Mamá --se giró hacia Ginny que reía en silencio

--Tu padre es adorable --murmuró Ginny soñadoramente, Kou enarcó una ceja molesta --tranquila amor, ve a prepararte, Joy viene a las tres --sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla --solo no podrás usar esa falda, no ahora por lo menos --negó divertida y siguió a su esposo dejando al resto de la familia bastante confundida

-- ¿Tengo que quitarme mis uñas nuevas? --preguntó Diva con un mohín

--No amor, preparo a papá y le pides permiso --agregó Ginny intentando ahogar una carcajada

--Eso fue extraño --murmuró Sirius, James y Lily asintieron, las niñas subían las escaleras

En la cocina, Illya cerraba la puerta que daba al patio, Elí miraba la puerta hacia la estancia…

-- Ese traidor --susurró Elí con una mirada peligrosa, miró su reloj… tenía solamente una hora…

* * *

_**Me empieza a dar lástima Joy... jajajajajajajajajajajaja miento muajajajaja ;) **_

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	9. Una cita

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_VOLVÍ!! jajajajajaja disfruten el capi, lean bien que hay algo interesante por ahí!!_**

* * *

Había llegado a las 2 en punto y ya tenía cincuenta minutos escondido en ese árbol, si el jardín frontal estaba desierto no era buen augurio, seguro los gemelos se habían enterado de que iría con Kou o peor aún… ¡ya sabían que eran novios!... no, no podían saberlo, ¿Cómo lo harían?, simplemente imposible, ellos no podrían…

--Joyce

Ese siseo lo hizo tragar saliva, era Elí y no parecía muy contento, intentó girarse pero el extremo de una varita que se hundía en su espalda se lo impidió.

--No puedes usar magia

-- ¿Quién ha dicho que sea una varita?

--Elí por favor, eres un genio, actúa como uno…

-- ¡Silencio traidor!

--Illya tú eres más consciente, por favor…

--Él no está aquí, no cree en la venganza

-- ¿Venganza? --repitió Joy con algo de temor

--Eso es Lupin, teme, teme mucho

--Elí, tu padre quiere verme, si llego tarde…

-- ¡Calla!

En la casa, Harry había accedido a los chantajes de Ginny, las niñas se quedarían con sus nuevos looks y Kou iría al cine, solo si Joy llegaba a tiempo para le entrevista, ya faltaban tres minutos y ni una señal del chico, Kobra se paseaba por toda la estancia ante la atenta mirada de su padre y abuelo, iba hacia la ventana, revisaba el jardín y volvía a pasear, Harry sonreía más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-- ¡Es Joy! --gritó Kou al escuchar el timbre, Harry hizo una mueca mientras su hija corría a atender

-- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? --preguntó James mirándolo suspicaz

--Solo te diré que no le aumentaré el domingo a Elí --dijo Harry encaminándose al despacho, pero Ginny se ponía enfrente

--Hablarás con Joy aquí donde hay testigos o llévate a tu padre pero solo no dejaré que estés con él

-- ¿Crees que le haría algo? --preguntó casi ofendido

--Yo creo que la pregunta sería, si piensas que James sería un buen testigo --agregó Lily pasando con una cesta de ropa limpia

--Harry por favor, Kou está en edad de tener novio, eso déjaselo a los chicos tú ya eres un adulto y quiero pensar que maduro

--Hola

Joy se encogió junto a Kou ante la mirada de Harry, el moreno le señaló inmediatamente frente a él, el chico corrió hacia el despacho, Kou intentó seguirlo pero su padre se lo impedía a pesar de usar su mirada de borrego a medio morir, James reía en verdad divertido por los celos de su hijo, aunque quizá si hubiera tenido alguna hija él… en caso de que no hubiera muerto… habría actuado igual pero con una esposa como Lily… interrumpió sus elucubraciones al sentir que lo ponían de pie jalándolo del brazo.

--Ya, ya Harry ya voy --siguió a Harry aún riendo.

Al llegar al despacho James se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró, se cruzó de piernas y se puso cómodo, Harry fue tras su escritorio sin dejar de mirar a Joy, el chico tragaba saliva, estiraba el cuello de su camisa, desabrochaba un par de botones, los volvía a abrochar y se removía en la silla, dio un brinco cuando Harry se ponía de pie poniendo las manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio, el chico casi cae de la silla al echarse hacia atrás.

-- ¿Que película van a ver?

--No…no sé, aún no compro los boletos, primero vamos a ir a comer --tartamudeó Joy pegándose al respaldo de la silla

--Compra para una infantil

La cara que puso Joy hizo reír a James, el animago se inclinó hacia delante serio un par de minutos después en los que el chico seguía intentando comprender.

--Harry no irás a… --intentó decir James, pero la mirada de Harry lo invitó a sonriente guardar silencio

--Llevarán a Lily…

--Ella no mira películas infantiles --murmuró James cubriéndose con una mano la boca

--A Diva --corrigió Harry más serio aún

--También llevaré a Lily, no te preocupes

Harry bastante desconfiado miró a Joy, el chico se miraba tranquilo y eso no era lo que quería.

--A los gemelos también si gustas

-- ¿Qué le hiciste a Elí?

-- ¿Elí, por qué tío Harry?

--No, no por nada --sonrió Harry nervioso --llévate a las niñas al cine y las cuidas

--Claro, no te preocupes… --la sonrisa de Joy lo hacía desconfiar demasiado, él quería intimidarlo, que se negara a llevar a sus hijas y le levantara la voz para poder prohibirle ir al cine o salir con Kou, ceñudo miró al chico que salía y llamaba a las niñas.

--No puedo creer que le hayas mandado chaperones Harry --miró a su padre que se veía divertido --eso en mi época ya estaba pasado de moda

--No me importa --se cruzó de brazos y salió, James lo siguió riendo a carcajadas

-- ¿Chaperones? --Ginny se le plantaba en frente con cara de pocos amigos, Harry la miró a los ojos -- ¿no confías en Kou?

--A Kou le confiaría mi vida, en quien no confío es en Joy

--Cariño --Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó --es hijo de Remus…

--...pero no deja de ser un adolescente con desquiciadas hormonas de adolescente --la interrumpió Harry testarudo, le dio un beso y siguió caminando, Ginny y James se quedaron viéndolo, ambos sonreían aunque enarcaron una ceja cuando llamaba a los gemelos, al mismo tiempo rodaron los ojos y se acercaron

--Papá no voy a seguir a Kou y Joy

-- ¿Quieres pasar lo que te resta de verano castigado en tu habitación Illya?

--Harry no puedes…

--Ginny, mi amor --dijo Harry mirando fijamente a su hijo --quedamos en que no nos contradiríamos enfrente de los niños porque nos restamos autoridad… ponte zapatos, encuentra a Joy, entras a la misma película y te sientas entre ellos dos --le dio algo de dinero y salió de la estancia, el chico se quedó mirando el dinero en su mano, unos segundos después miró a su madre que lo miraba incrédula

-- ¿Mamá?

--Tú decides si obedeces o no

--Genial, genial, genial, genial, genial… --balbuceando molesto regresó a su habitación

--

En el Londres muggle, los chicos acababan de aparecer, Lily caminaba cabizbaja e incómoda junto a Kou que iba molesta, no con sus hermanas sino con su novio pero no tanto como con su padre que exageraba demasiado todo eso, la pequeña Diva y Joy parecían los únicos tranquilos y alegres.

--Toma Lily, compren lo que quieran --dijo dándole el dinero a la pelirroja que lo miraba sin comprender --entren a la película que quieran, vayan al centro comercial de abajo, nosotros vamos a comer y dar un paseo, nos vemos aquí en cuatro horas… Diva… --se giró hacia la niña que lo miraba atenta

--Vimos la película de unos caballos que hablan que quería ver hace mucho tiempo, compraste caramelos, palomitas, refresco, me senté en tus piernas porque la silla se doblaba y yo casi me caía, después fuimos a comer helado, me llevaste de una mano y Kou de la otra, me compraste muchas cosas y que en tu próxima cita… digo, salida con Kou yo quiero volver a ir porque me divertí mucho --recitó Diva sonriente, Lily y Kou la miraron boquiabiertas, Joy las miró ofendido

--No puedo creer que solo Diva haya entendido de lo que se trataba

--Es que yo… pues… nosotras… --balbuceó Kou avergonzada, Joy la abrazó sonriente

--Hola

Se giraron al escuchar el saludo, Joy tuvo que detener a Kou pues al haber visto a Illya se le había lanzado encima con clara intención de ahorcarlo

-- ¡Hey que no es mi culpa, mi papá me trajo!

--Lo voy a matar, lo voy a… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

--Tranquila Kou, por lo menos no es Elí --sonrió Joy, todos lo miraron suspicaces, el chico solo se alzó de hombros ampliando su sonrisa, volvió a abrazar a su novia y se fueron.

Lily y Diva entraron al cine mientras Illya iba a perder el tiempo por las tiendas y la pareja paseaba por el lugar.

La película ni siquiera comenzaba cuando una explosión hizo vibrar el cinema, Diva se abrazó a su hermana quien inmediatamente sacó su varita, Illya que miraba unas historietas salió de la tienda, sintió un hoyo en el estomago al mirar la tienda de enfrente que acababa de explotar y algunos enmascarados corrían tras los muggles que gritaban aterrados, iba a ayudar pero al recordar a sus hermanas corrió hacia el cine.

Kou miraba aterrada a los enmascarados que la rodeaban, pero no les demostraba su miedo, Joy estaba más asustado al ver la expresión de Kou por los cientos de mortífagos que los amenazaban con sus varitas.

--Debemos irnos

--No Joy, esto será divertido --sonrió Kou, el chico la miró de ganchillo y no le agradó en nada la sonrisa ladina que tenía y mucho menos esa mirada… llena de… odio

--No, recuerda a Diva, a Lily e Illya, no pueden hacer magia en un lugar tan lleno de muggles, desaparezcamos y regresemos a…

-- ¡_Desmaius! _

Varios enmascarados caían ante el rayo rojo, Joy descansó al ver a su padre, tomó del brazo a Kou y aprovechando el desconcierto de los tipos la sacó de ahí.

--Bien muchacho! --gritó Harry que llegaba tras Remus --confío en ti!

Joy apretó más su mano en el brazo de Kou, los ojos de la chica echaban chispas de furia y de algo más que Joy no podía identificar, frenaron de golpe cuando cinco encapuchados aparecían de la nada.

--Traidora, morirás --dijo uno avanzando hacia Kou, la chica sacó su varita y con una sonrisa ladina lo señaló

--Yo nunca…

--_Avada Kedabra_

El hechizo la interrumpió, Harry por instinto se giró, sorprendido miró como el que amenazaba a Kou caía con la mirada perdida.

--Perdónalo, solo queremos que vuelvas… --dijo un mortífago saliendo de las sombras de una tienda derrumbada

--No volveré, nunca fui uno de ustedes, Voldemort siempre lo supo

Ante la simple palabra "Voldemort", todos dejaron de respirar incluyendo a los mortífagos que retrocedieron con terror, desde que el Lord había sido vencido por Harry Potter, su nombre no había vuelto a ser mencionado y estaba vetado ante cualquier simple mortal, el que se atreviera a susurrarlo siquiera, debía perder la vida por su osadía, el mortífago que estaba frente a Kou levantó su varita dispuesto a cumplir con la regla principal.

--_Avada Kedabra…_ no entienden, pero no sé por qué --susurró el que había matado al otro mortífago, los demás empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos

--Es ella…

--No debemos…

--Un gran honor

Los susurros entre el bando de la oscuridad habían reemplazado el sepulcral silencio, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo ante los sorprendidos magos que se defendían.

-- ¿Qué pasó, están bien? --Harry llegaba corriendo y revisaba a los dos muchachos, Kou seguía mirando donde el último sujeto había desaparecido, lo que había dicho antes creía recordarlo… pero no sabía de dónde o por qué lo recordaba…

Harry se apresuró a atraparla al verla desvanecerse, Kou seguía consciente pero parecía estar en otro lugar, una enorme mansión Victoriana con un hermoso y perfecto jardín, un salón tétrico y enorme, una linda niña sentada en el brazo de su madre, ambas rubias de rizos, en una esquina había un enorme sillón, en él un hombre alto envuelto en una capa negra.

--_Papá _--dijo la niña estirando los brazos, el sujeto que discutía con alguien en las sombras giró la cabeza, solo pudo ver unos ojos rojos sonriendo…

Cuando Kou regresó a la realidad iban entrando a la casa, Harry que la llevaba en brazos la bajó lentamente cuando ella insistía, pero volvió a sujetarla al verla tambalear, Kou miraba fijamente la fotografía sobre la chimenea… empezó a respirar rápido, su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad alarmante, sus ojos empezaban a moverse de forma extraña como si estuviera entrando en un trance, Harry miraba de su hija a la fotografía… una bebé de perfectos rizos rubios en medio de las demás fotografías del resto de sus hijos, siempre había estado ahí.

Kou empezó a negar desesperada, su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más, la temperatura comenzaba a subirle de forma alarmante, su mirada se perdía… ya no podía moverse.

--Kou… hija, ¿estás bien? --murmuró Harry abrazándola con fuerza, se asustó al sentir lo signos vitales de Kou extrañamente bajos.

Con dificultad logró tomarla en brazos, ordenó que llamaran a Hermione y corrió a la habitación de Kou.

Todos se quedaron desconcertados ante lo que había pasado. Hermione llegó una hora después y se encerró en la habitación de la rubia, ni siquiera Harry pudo entrar por más de dos horas, pasadas las cuales Hermione salió de la habitación y a pesar de la insistencia de Harry no lo dejó entrar.

-- ¿Qué pasa?, no tuvo ningún shock --murmuró Harry paseándose preocupado por la estancia

--El ataque…

--Hermione, estos últimos años no fueron sobre rosas para Kou, el ataque en el centro comercial muggle no pudo ser un shock tan fuerte… eso no pasaba desde que tenía cuatro años

--Pues no pude hacer que me dijera algo, solo logré que durmiera, no la molesten y quizá mañana esté mejor… por cierto Harry, deja esos celos a un lado por favor que la metes en un estrés grande

--Eso último te lo dijo Ginny y no son celos, solo quiero cuidar a mi niña --dijo Harry cruzado de brazos girando la cabeza.

Al día siguiente Kou despertó como si nada hubiera pasado, de hecho no recordaba algo relevante, solo que había ido a pasear con Joy, pero un ligero dolor de cabeza la había molestado todo el día y a pesar de ello participaba en una guerra de sexos con bolas de nieve.

Cuando los varones estaban por perder, las cosas se voltearon, no en el sentido de la derrota o la victoria, sino el sentido del bando, Elí recién llegaba y le lanzaba a Joy la bola de nieve más grande que jamás hubiera visto, por fortuna el castaño la había esquivado.

-- ¡Niños a comer! --gritó Lil desde la puerta

--Nos llama la abuela, la comida… --intentó decir Kou pero Joy salía corriendo con Elí detrás --vamos a comer --agregó rodando los ojos, los demás asintieron

-- ¡AMANECÍ EN ESE ÁRBOL! --gritaba Elí lanzando todo lo que encontraba

-- ¡Lo siento Elí, pero tú empezaste!

Los chicos empezaron a comer gustosos, ignoraron las preguntas de Harry sobre los que faltaban y él conociendo a Elí también comió. Casi quince minutos después, Joy se detuvo y enfrentó a Elí.

--Oye, tú empezaste, yo quiero a tu hermana a la buena y si no me dejas te vuelvo a subir al árbol, recuerda que puedo hacer magia, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad Elí

-- ¿Sabes algo? --el chico dejó la bola de nieve con relleno de roca y miró sonriente a Joy, el castaño enarcó una ceja, esa sonrisa no le agradaba --tengo una idea

--Elí no…

--Vamos Lupin, demostraremos que somos mejores

-- ¿Demostraremos?, ¿a quien le demostraremos qué? --murmuró Joy preocupado --Elí…

Pero el gemelo (malvado según Illya) solo le sonrió antes de salir corriendo, Joy lo miró unos segundos, se alzó de hombros y corrió tras él.

--Oye por favor, no, no soy un niño --dijo Harry ayudando a recoger la mesa junto a su padre

--Harry, una chiquititititita no daña a nadie

--Papá por favor, tienes cincuen…

--Por tu salud te recomiendo que no termines esa frase --lo interrumpió serio James

--Bien, bien, pero no puedo hacer…

--Harry, como padre e hijo, no tuve la oportunidad de…

--Papá…

--Ya no eres un niño, no puedes tenerle miedo a tu madre

--Por lo mismo no voy a caer en tu…

-- Harry --James dejó los platos en el fregadero y miró a su hijo --una actividad familiar, como padre e hijo, algo que siempre soñé hacer

-- ¿Intentas chantajearme?

--No, solo expreso mis deseos

--En verdad papá, no puedo…

--Bien, déjalo… ya no importa, jamás pensé que un hijo mío me desilusionaría tanto

Boquiabierto, Harry miró a su padre salir ofendido, intentó seguirlo pero James le rogó que lo dejara.

--No puedo creerlo y ahora me siento culpable --murmuró Harry poniendo el hechizo para que los trastes se lavaran solos y fue con su padre que resentido le contaba todo a Sirius --Papá…

--No te preocupes Harry

--por favor, mira

--Está bien, sé que no eres un merodeador

--Sobre eso papá, yo…

--Déjalo, también es mi culpa por no haber estado cuando crecías…

--Eso no tiene que…

--Ya te dije que estaba bien, entendí que no eres un merodeador

--Oye…

--Está bien Harry

--Y además te ofendes --dijo Harry empezando a cansarse de la actitud que tomaba su padre --pues resulta que soy mejor que un merodeador, me van a recordar --dio una patada al piso y salió pisando fuerte

Sirius miró a James, sonrió al verlo con esa mirada que ponía cuando planeaba una broma y seguro era para Harry.

Las horas pasaban y la casa se mantenía en una tranquilidad tan abrumadora que Lil miraba cada insecto que no había, perfectamente armado para la guerra, aún recordaba su época de estudiante y las cosas no podían haber cambiado tanto, si en un lugar donde estuvieran James Potter y Sirius Black, había demasiado silencio, la cosa iba para mal pues esos dos planeaban algo demasiado grande, cuando se disponía a salir y revisar la casa para no detenerse hasta encontrar a ese par, el grito de Sirius la hizo frenar.

En la estancia, Sirius intentaba quitarse de la cabeza una cubeta mientras James hacía hasta lo imposible por desenvolver la sábana que no lo dejaba caminar.

--Oigan chicos… --Remus guardó silencio al sentir algo tibio cubrirlo, intentó mirar hacia arriba pero solo miró oscuro y eso que seguía cubriéndolo olía muy bien, abrió la boca y se dio cuenta de que era chocolate, cuando estaba por comerlo no pudo ni siquiera mover un brazo, el chocolate empezaba a endurecerse, intentó quebrarlo al escuchar gritar a Sirius…

-- ¡NOOOOO!

--Mi…tengo… yo… no… Harry… --balbuceaba James tocándose los enormes cuernos que le habían aparecido -- ¡estás calvo! --exclamó aterrado al mirar a Sirius, éste asintió sollozando y cayó de rodillas con ambas manos en la cabeza

-- ¡Tú tienes cola! --dijo Sirius señalándolo, James giró medio cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al toparse con la larga cola de un toro

--Jajajajajaja. La pelirroja te pone los cuernos mi amigo --rió Sirius acostado en el piso

-- ¿Me hablaban?

Todo se detuvo, un globo salido de no nadie supo donde iba directo hacia Lily que extrañada miraba la estatua de chocolate, el hombre-buey (según Sirius ese era el mejor animal para describir a James) y al calvo perfecto (no podía negarlo, aún sin un solo cabello, ni cejas, aunque era raro pero ni así Sirius se miraba mal, ni siquiera un poco), el globo le dio en la cara, después rebotó contra el piso, lo siguió en cada uno de sus movimientos, sin más se quedó quieto y rodó hasta los pies de James que miraba todo a unos metros de Lil, cuando el globo dejó de moverse se reventó, un gran chorro de algo dorado salió disparado hasta Lil cubriéndola completamente por varios segundos.

--Miel --siseó Lil cuando el chorro dorado desaparecía, cerró los ojos al sentir algo frío caerle en la cabeza y cubrirla

-- ¿Harina? --preguntó James interesado -- ¡nosotros no fuimos, sabes que no te haríamos nada! --se apresuró a excusarse al ver a Lil cubierta con un extraño traje blanquizco que empezaba a moverse e iba directo hacia ellos, extrañamente la harina no se caía y la miel no resbalaba --además también fuimos victimas, míranos, no estaríamos tan cerca de haber sido nosotros.

Lil pareció pensarlo mejor y se detuvo analizando todo.

--_Eso no era para ella _

Ese murmullo la hizo girar la cabeza anormalmente, Harry en las escaleras tragó saliva al verla.

-- ¿Mamá?

-- Creí que tenías más madurez que tu padre --siseó Lil molesta

-- ¿A que te refie…?

--Linda broma Harry, pero yo soy un ciervo no un toro, ahora quítanos esto --ordenó James señalando su cornamenta

--Buey --murmuró Sirius risueño, James solo lo miró de ganchillo

--Yo no…

-- ¡HARRY!

No quiso averiguar más y corrió, ese grito de un monstruo de… Harina (o eso creía él), no parecía prometedor, después a la carrera se le unieron James que acaba de notar que su mano derecha era una pezuña y Sirius que seguía totalmente calvo.

--Supongo que los superamos --dijo Elí saliendo del armario

--No sé, fue demasiado sencillo --murmuró Joy que salía detrás de él

--Mucho en realidad --los dos chicos se miraron, después levantaron la mirada, sonrieron al mismo tiempo al toparse con la estatua de chocolate, de un brinco se apartaron de Remus

--Podemos llegar a un acuerdo tío Remus --se apresuró a decir Elí

--Lo que quieras papá, solo no les digas que Sirius y James son capaces de… no quiero pensar en ello y tío Harry… evitaría que siguiera saliendo con Kou

--Sin mencionar que me castigaría hasta el próximo siglo

--Quítenme el chocolate primero

Joy asintió, dio un latigazo con su varita y un rayo azul partió el chocolate por la mitad, Remus salió con una enorme y peligrosa sonrisa.

--Siempre quise saber lo que era tener esclavos las 24 horas --murmuró Remus pensativo tirándose sobre un sofá

--No puedo hacerlo, no me dejarán salir de la casa…

--Averigua como salir, tomen --movió su varita haciendo aparecer unos radios en las manos de los chicos --les hablaré y no quiero que tarden

--Pero papá!

--Al menos que quieran que les diga a…

-- ¡No! --dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

--Te haremos caso --dijo Joy cabizbajo

--Tío Remus se suponía que eras el bueno de los merodeadores

--Elí, por algo estaba en ese grupo, no solo por mi linda cara

--Has pasado demasiado tiempo con el tío Sirius --murmuró Joy con ojos entrecerrados

-- ¡YO NO HICE NADA, ESTABA CON MI ESPOSA!

Los gritos de Harry corriendo en el jardín se escuchaban por toda la casa, los pretextos solo no eran escuchados por los más que molestos, Sirius, James y sobre todo Lil cuya varita era la principal que intentaba atrapar a Harry que por ser sus padres y padrino solo hacía lo necesario para evitar que los hechizos le dieran, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que eso no terminaría pronto y él que tenía hambre…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	10. La verdad sobre Kou

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

_**AAAAAAhhh sinceramente, el MEJOR capitulo que he escrito para este fic, definitivamente un hermoso capitulo... pero que digo, ustedes juzguen ;D... disfrutenlo**__**  
**_

* * *

El vapor emanando de entre las losas de cemento en las banquetas podía mirarse a simple vista, de las alcantarillas algunas ratas salían a toda prisa para resguardarse entre los vagos acostados en los oscuros callejones. Una capa ondeaba a poco del piso, unas botas imponentes aplastaban los bichos que rondaban. Era el peor lugar y quizá menos conocido de Londres, armas se descargaban a pocos metros, cuerpos sin vida caían, la daga hundida en su pecho valía más que las pocas monedas que habían querido resguardar.

Saltaba los cuerpos sin molestarse en saber si eran sin vida, si dormían o simplemente estaban ebrios… muggles, la escoria que tenía que ser erradicada del mundo, los miraba despectivamente, tampoco se ensuciaría las manos con ellos.

Su cuerpo delgado era presa de piropos, su rostro angelical desprendía suspiros agrios y su elegancia mezclada con el misterio y amenaza que irradiaba evitaba que alguien osara acercarse. Las finas botas de piel que vestía se teñían de rojo con los cuerpos que caían ante ella. La próxima vez tomaría otro camino o si querían que los volviera a visitar deberían cambiar su lugar de reunión. Llegó a un viejo edificio que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, fue directo a las escaleras y subió. Los escalones crujían ante cada pisada, el desecho de las polillas caía mientras seguía subiendo, el silencio reinaba en el lugar solo roto por la vieja escalera y algunas alimañas que salían a alimentarse y ante el misterioso visitante volvían a sus escondites. Siguió subiendo con soberbia elegancia, cada paso parecía haber sido pensado, su seguridad tan altanera podía asfixiar al mismo Lord Voldemort. En el cuarto piso dio vuelta a la izquierda y siguió derecho hasta la última puerta del pasillo, no se detuvo a tocar, solo abrió la puerta. Tan solo entrar el cálido lugar la incomodó, tiró al empolvado piso su capa, también la gabardina. Sintió como algunos ojos se fijaban en su cuerpo, sentía que la recorrían lentamente, sabía que lo disfrutaban, sonrió de lado y se quitó la camisa quedándose con un top no más grande que un brassiere, el tatuaje de una cobra en su espalda emitió un casi invisible brillo, sin embargo, llamó la atención de todos.

--Kou --murmuró una voz del frente, ella se giró molesta, su mirada dulce cambió a una fría

--Soy Kobra --siseó. Su voz no era cálida como siempre, ésta no transmitía ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni siquiera podía notar si seguía con vida. -- ¿qué es lo que quieres?.

Una silueta a algunos metros de ella se irguió con violencia, algunos ojos que no se separaban de ella retrocedieron rápidamente. Ella seguía mirando al frente con arrogancia. Las antorchas en la pared se encendieron en un segundo, la habitación quedó a media luz. Miró a su alrededor, marionetas arrodilladas con la vista clavada en el piso, no eran otra cosa, solo seres sin voluntad propia que seguían temiéndole a un nombre, ya no a la persona, porque solo el nombre quedaba de Lord Voldemort, el nombre y ella por supuesto, la hija de Voldemort. Sonrió irónicamente, era la hija de un mestizo que odiaba a los mestizos, eso era tonto, ¿si lo decía que pasaría?...

De entre las sombras se pudo ver a un hombre alto y robusto, su rubio cabello peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos azules aseguraban la no-vida de su propietario. Con pasos elegantes y seguros se acercó, era mucho más alto que ella pero ni aún así podía intimidarla.

--Pensé que odiabas a los muggles --dijo Kobra revisando tranquilamente sus uñas, sonrió al escucharlo bufar.

-- ¡No seas insolente!

--Solo era un comentario --levantó la vista y lo miró desafiante.

Hervía, todo le hervía en el interior, esa chiquilla no lo respetaba y eso no podía concebirlo.

--Es que me parece raro que hayas usado el cuerpo de… --una enorme sonrisa le cruzó el rostro, más de alguno temió ante esa diabólica expresión --mi padre --saboreó el efecto que esas dos palabras tenían en la persona parada frente a ella, soltó una carcajada que le había resultado difícil ahogar, el pálido y regordete rostro de Dudley Dursley se había contraído con gracia, por lo menos a ella le había parecido gracioso. Podía sentir la furia crecer alrededor del hombre, ya no quería reír… no engañaba a nadie, disfrutaba en verdad reír en su cara, no por nada era su hija, no por nada era hija de…

--Mi lord --una sombra se arrastraba por la izquierda, ella lo miró despectivamente, esa sonrisa de superioridad no podía desaparecer de su rostro.

El rubio solo desvió la mirada, una mirada igual a la de Kobra taladró al mortifago.

--Potter ha descuidado su casa, sigue en el colegio… --murmuró con temor, pegó la cara al piso con más fuerza cuando Kobra se movía

--Hija mía ve, tráeme a la esposa de Potter

--Claro mi lord --hizo una reverencia con burla, se notaba la burla en su tono de voz

--Ve Kobra

--Sí papi --se le lanzó en un gran abrazo, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y brincando como niña pequeña fue hacia la puerta

--No me falles Kobra --la orgullosa voz del lord resonó en la habitación, la chica se detuvo con la mano en la perilla y giró un poco la cabeza

--Nunca lo hago --su rostro infantil cambió de nuevo, su mirada fría, su sonrisa sádica y el tono de voz sin vida lograron escalofríos en el resto de habitantes del lugar. Abrió la puerta y salió, antes de cerrarla de nueva cuenta le mandó un besó a su padre.

Voldemort dio media vuelta, su mirada llena de orgullo. Esa niña era digna hija suya, no tenía la menor preocupación por matar sin razón alguna, solo era exigente, había mortífagos, magos inferiores que podían quitar la vida a los muggles, seres menos que ella con los que jamás se ensuciaría. Harry Potter no había podido ganar, no esa vez.

Salió del viejo edificio, miró la luna en lo más alto, la enorme luna llena, podía cazar algunos híbridos camino a la casa de Potter, estaba un poco aburrida, además así daría tiempo a que Potter pensara que su plan no había dado resultado. ¿Quién creería que Harry Potter descuidaría a su familia estando como estaban los tiempos?. Nadie, ni siquiera su padre, por eso la había mandado a ella.

La calle que había tomado estaba libre de parásitos, pero el hedor a muggle seguía ahí. Sería muy seguro ese edificio y todo lo que quisieran… pero seguía estando en muy mala ubicación. En la esquina con Rose esperó a que el semáforo cambiara, mientras esperaba, alguien aparecía en la acera del otro lado, sabía que era una chica a pesar de que llevaba capucha, también que era una bruja, su aura lo decía, la rodeaba demasiada energía mágica como para descender de muggle, su sangre era pura. Podía sentir que la observaba con morbosa curiosidad, ni siquiera se molestaba en aparentar, no le molestó pues ya estaba acostumbrada. Primero siendo hija de Harry Potter y ahora, hija de Tom Marvolo Riddle, apartó la mirada de la otra acera riendo, sabía que se molestaría si se llegaba a enterar de lo que había pensado, por fortuna no compartía el pensamiento como lo había hecho con Potter alguna vez, por más que le explicaran eso era, había compartido el pensamiento, más sencillo de decir y de entender. También era buena en legeremancia y oclumancia, su madre… sonrió al recordarla, no entendía porque la había cambiado por los padres de Potter y el colado, Black no debía haber vuelto. En realidad no importaba, esa mujer no representaba nada para ella, solo le había enseñado algunos trucos.

No se había dado cuenta de cuando había cambiado el semáforo y menos de que lo había vuelto a hacer así que cruzó en rojo, algunos claxon le reclamaron pero no les tomó importancia y siguió caminando. Pensaba en donde encontrar híbridos lo suficientemente poderosos como para mantenerla entretenida por lo menos hasta las 3 o 4 de la mañana, cuando Potter ya hubiera perdido la esperanza de que alguien los atacara.

En una campiña lo suficiente grande como para lograr mantener a raya a cientos de licántropos, una luz parpadeó por unos segundos. Kobra apareció con una sonrisa peligrosa, alzó su varita y un rayo rojo salía de ella e impactaba en un pequeño lobezno, que caía retorciéndose y aullando de dolor sobre el césped, ella rió divertida, sentía ese algo especial recorrerla rápidamente, sentía la satisfacción de escuchar los alaridos del cachorro, sentía que la llenaban, aumentaba la intensidad solo para sentir placer. Se sentó sobre sus pies y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada observó al animal retorcerse y chillar. ¿Dónde estaría el padre?, si un licántropo tan chico estaba por ahí significaba que el padre debía andar cerca. Se alzó de hombros y terminó con el sufrimiento del pequeño, de su varita salió un rápido fogonazo verde. El silencio bañó la campiña momentáneamente para luego ser roto por los aullidos a la luna de los salvajes que correteaban y se peleaban.

Se acomodó y observó con atención a uno de esos acercarse al inerte cuerpo del cachorro –salvajes- murmuró cuando lo mordía, poco a poco empezaba a desprender la carne, otros se acercaron. Terminaron peleándose por la comida. Rió divertida al imaginar al padre de ese chiquillo cuando la luna se ocultara, podía quedarse ahí y ver el despertar… sintió un regocijo increíble, casi podía ver al triste hombre llorar los huesos de su pequeño, rió con los ojos cerrados, las imágenes llegaban hasta ella con tanta facilidad que parecía mentira. Como le gustaría saber cual de ellos era el padre, casi estaba segura que era uno de esos que devoraban el pequeño cuerpo o más bien destrozaban el pequeño cuerpo, eran demasiados y no sabían compartir. Volvió a alzar el brazo de la varita, continuó con su sádica sonrisa, de la punta de la varita salieron chorros de luz verde, los licántropos caían pesadamente sobre la tierra, 10, 20, 30 híbridos muertos y no lograba saciarse. Lanzó algunos hechizos para cortar la piel y la sangre saliera libre. El olor los empezaba a juntar, más y más aparecían no sabía de dónde. Se acomodó en su lugar cuando de nuevo la pelea por la comida iniciaba, se desgarraban, se mordían, aruñaban, se golpeaban. La antes tranquila campiña se había convertido en una carnicería terrible, los más débiles caían ante la enorme masa de poder que eran algunos licántropos. Los aullidos de dolor bañaban con delicia a Kobra, reía y disfrutaba de todo, mataba a algunos más y los cortaba, el olor a sangre la llenaba a ella también, su mirada cada vez más fría recorría el lugar en busca de más diversión. A lo lejos miró una silueta, algún muggle entrometido, cerró los ojos y lo señaló con su varita. En menos de un segundo un anciano aparecía entre los licántropos. Miró aterrado que las fieras no le prestaban atención, desesperado le gritó a la adorable chiquilla sentada a unos metros de él, Kobra volvió a levantar su varita.

--_Imperio _--murmuró la rubia. La mirada del anciano se perdió. Kobra lo llevó a tomar una enorme roca y lanzarla al más enorme híbrido, después a patear a otros pocos.

Cuando los licántropos notaron al muggle, el _imperius_ despareció. Los gritos del anciano cuando le arrancaban un brazo fueron más perturbadores que los del pequeño cachorro, el hombre suplicaba por ayuda, insistía en llamar a Kobra, ella reía recostada en el césped, incluso le dolía el estómago, eso era demasiado bueno y vaya que lo disfrutaba, lástima que tuviera que irse, en verdad había resultado mejor que pelear contra licántropos.

--Creí haberte pedido que fuera por la esposa de Potter

Kobra siguió riendo sin tomar importancia a la voz que escuchaba detrás suyo. El anciano seguía gritando. La bizarra forma de Lord Voldemort, el rechoncho rubio muggle, miraba con paciencia a esa niña riendo tendida en el pasto. Su mirada azul reflejaban orgullo y cierto temor, él no había hecho eso, su placer era más por el poder, no tanto el sufrimiento aunque sí disfrutara verlo y provocarlo pero lo hacía en busca del poder, en cambio Kobra, ella era diferente, pero al mismo tiempo tan parecida a él que no podía hacer más que sentirse orgulloso y respetarla… como buen padre, solo hasta cierto grado, así que movió su varita y terminó con el suplicio del anciano.

-- ¡Oye! --Kobra se sentó rápidamente, miró indignada a su padre

--Te di una orden

-- ¡Pero ese era MÍ anciano muggle y me divertía!

--No te pregunté quien era y me quedó muy en claro que te divertías, pero antes de la diversión están las obligaciones y hasta que cumplas con las tuyas, no podrás divertirte --el tono del lord era firme, su mirada debía hacer temer a cualquier persona, sin embargo, en la rubia no funcionaba pues sabía que a ella no le haría nada.

Kobra hizo un mohín como cuando tenía 4 años, se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza. Voldemort se acuclilló junto a ella y le tomó la barbilla girándole la cabeza hacia él.

--Sabes que primero está el deber, cariño

--Pero me divertía, además ya me iba a ir --murmuró la chica aún con el mohín

--Te entiendo Kobra, perdóname, anda, deja a estos animales y atiende mi orden

--Pero…

--Anda y cuando termines te cumpliré cualquier capricho --la interrumpió Voldemort con el tono de padre consentidor que tanto le gustaba a esa rubia

-- ¿Cualquier? --su mirada brilló como cualquier niña mirando a su padre, Lord Voldemort asintió sonriendo --me gustaría verte con tu verdadera apariencia

-- ¿Ese es tu capricho hija?

--No

--Eso creí --sonrió orgulloso de su pequeña, en su mirada se podía saber que tan orgulloso estaba y eso lo notaba Kobra --pero no te preocupes, pronto terminaré de recuperarme y no tendré que usar más este absurdo caparazón que ya siento que me pica.

Kobra rió divertida, se puso de pie y miró hacia donde los licántropos seguían destrozando al anciano.

--Hiciste algo para que estuvieran más agresivos, ¿verdad? --preguntó el lord irguiéndose, Kobra le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba con cariño.

--Me voy y recuerda que lo que yo quiera --el lord asintió ante la sonrisa de su hija, Kobra desapareció en un casi insonoro plop.

Lord Voldemort se quedó mirando la campiña, recordó cuando tenía la edad de Kobra. Había hecho muchas cosas clasificadas como malas, pero siempre había pensado que el fin justificaba los medios y de hecho seguía pensándolo. Pero poner a un muggle entre cientos de licántropos solo para divertirse… sinceramente nunca se le habría ocurrido, además, no le acarrearía ningún bien. Parecía que Kobra era demasiado confiada, demasiada seguridad, quizá resultado de haber sido criada por Harry Potter. Él tenía un pretexto para el fin de su vida, había sido huérfano criado en un orfanato, su madre había cometido una estupidez y finalmente muerto. Cuando pudo mató a su padre para que nada le recordara su parte muggle… siempre hizo lo posible para su bienestar pero Kobra, ella simplemente se divertía y no lograba hacer que lo obedeciera y respetara como el resto de los mortífagos, aunque debía admitir que eso era parte de que adorara a esa niña y la presentara como su hija, la única que podía desafiarlo. Había pensado que Potter arruinaría a su hija con todo eso del bien y todos esos años en grifindor pero no, nada había pasado, le había formado un carácter seguro e independiente que le encantaba presumir con todos, la chica había desarrollado una maldad tan exquisitamente… peligrosa, sí, esa palabra debía describir la maldad de Kobra, porque era peligrosa, hacía todo pensando en ella… al fin y al cabo, era hija de Lord Voldemort. Aún recordaba cuando había llegado a él… no hacía más de seis meses, esa pregunta que le había hecho al verlo seguía en su mente… - ¿cuál vendría siendo aquí mi apellido?- se había quedado sorprendido porque lo primero que preguntara fuera eso – ¿Riddle?- los mortífagos habían clavado la vista en el piso ante esa segunda pregunta, él no podía dejar de ver a la rubia insolente que tenía enfrente, pero la sonrisa en ese angelical rostro le había arrancado a él también una sonrisa, esa niña era todo lo que debía ser la hija de Lord Voldemort.

Kobra subía con total calma las escaleras de la casa Potter. En realidad parecía que el gran Potter había tenido mucho trabajo en el colegio, dejar sola a su esposa e hija menor, era tonto, nunca lo había hecho, ya le enseñaría ella que no debía confiarse tanto.

-- ¿Kou?

Desvió la mirada al escuchar la voz, ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta y olvidar a los que ella misma había revivido?. Lil en pijama la miraba asombrada, ella forzó una sonrisa dulce, se dio cuenta de que no le había salido al ver a la pelirroja regresar corriendo. Se alzó de hombros, levantó su varita y murmuró un sencillo hechizo. El haz verde le dio en la espalda a Lil, su cuerpo se detuvo rígido como una tabla, después cayó levantando un poco de aire.

--Lo siento, no tengo suficiente tiempo como para ponerme a pelear… --murmuró brincando el cuerpo de Lil

-- ¡Lil! --James salía del baño y miraba aterrado el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa, Kobra rodó los ojos y siguió caminando. James le ordenó que se detuviera y diera la cara, la chica no se hizo mucho del rogar y se giró lentamente

-- ¿Qué pasa abuelito?, solo voy a mi habitación, los he extrañado mucho --murmuró irónicamente, el rostro de James se contrajo, su mirada demostraba decepción, Kobra sonreía burlonamente --mira, hagamos esto, tengo que ir a divertirme, la noche es joven y debo llevarme a la pelirroja de… esa habitación --dijo señalando la última puerta a la izquierda, pero James se ponía de pie y la señalaba con su varita, abrió la boca para gritar un hechizo, pero Kobra le ganaba, un rayo dorado le daba en el cuerpo haciéndolo caer hacia atrás --si te mato, después no habría nada entretenido y todo mi esfuerzo por revivirlos se iría al caño --siguió hasta la última puerta, sin preocupación la abrió, se sorprendió de encontrar la luz encendida y más aún al ver a Ginny sentada en la cama amamantando a un bebé

--Hazme lo que quieras, solo deja a mis hijos

--Ven conmigo, tus hijos no me interesan, deja en la cama la varita --Ginny hizo lo que Kobra le pidió. Cuando llegó hasta la Kobra, ésta la tomó de un brazo con una anormal fuerza, la rubia levantó la varita y un rayo verde salía directo a la cama. Ginny gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta el ver que el rayo daba en su bebé. Intentó correr hasta él pero no se podía zafar.

-- ¡NOOOO, KOU POR QUÉ!.. ¡LO MATASTE, LO MATASTE, DIJISTE QUE NO LE HARÍAS NADA, NOOOOOOO!

-- ¡NOOOOOOOO! --se sentó respirando agitada estaba mojada, totalmente empapada en sudor, se quitó la playera de Joy que usaba de pijama y fue hacia su armario. Tomó una playera y la apretó contra su pecho, una pesadilla, había sido solo una pesadilla --pero tan real --susurró mirando su reflejo en el espejo pegado a la pared, no se giró cuando la puerta de su habitación se abría violentamente, solo sintió unos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban, ella se dejó abrazar con los ojos apretados intentando inútilmente contener las lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro

-- ¿Estás bien hija?, estás desnuda Kou, ¿Qué te pasa? --Harry le susurraba al oído sin dejar de abrazarla, Kou se hundía en el pecho de su padre nada dispuesta a abrir los ojos --hija por favor, tranquila --levantó la mirada, sonrió para sus adentros al mirar a todos en la puerta y no era para menos el grito que la chica había dado había despertado a todos, incluso a la pequeña Diva que con su snitch de peluche (y nadie podía ni siquiera imaginar lo orgulloso que se sentía de que Diva adorara ese peluche), miraba con mucha atención. Aún así, con una mirada a su esposa pidió que cerrara la puerta --Kou, vístete y hablemos un poco --la rubia negó aferrada a la playera que mantenía contra su pecho como si eso la protegiera. Harry la llevó hasta la cama, pero Kou se resistió a tocarla siquiera así que la dejó ahí y sin dejar de verla fue hasta el armario, sacó una bata que apenas si le cubriría el trasero, buscó una más larga pero no había más y estando seguro de que eso era una playera más, fue hasta su hija y la vistió como si de nuevo fuera solo una niña con ganas de ser mimada, cuando logró pasar los brazos de Kou por las mangas de la bata, volvió a abrazarla -- ¿tuviste una pesadilla? --Kou asintió casi imperceptiblemente que de no haber sido porque seguía pegada a su pecho, no lo habría notado -- ¿quieres hablar?

--Papá --murmuró sin moverse, Harry le acarició el cabello invitándola a continuar -- ¿siempre me vas a querer?

-- ¿Qué?

--Aún a pesar de… saber algo feo… pase lo que pase, ¿seguirás queriéndome?

--Kou, eres mi hija y siempre lo serás, no importa lo que digan los médicos, no importa que yo sea moreno, tu madre pelirroja y tú rubia… eres mi rubia y no te compartiré con nadie, ni siquiera con Lupin

-- ¡Papá! --reclamó mirándolo sonriente, Harry le tomó la barbilla con cariño

--Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes --al darse cuenta y teniendo en la mente todavía esa sonrisa cruel y fría, dejó de sonreír inmediatamente -- ¡oye!, te dije que te mirabas hermosa, no dejes de hacerlo… nunca Kou, nunca dejes de sonreír --ante las palabras de su padre una traviesa sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, él le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kou lo abrazó con fuerza, algo sorprendido respondió el abrazo --ahora a dormir que son las 4 --le sonrió abiertamente y fue hacia la puerta, a medio camino se giró interesado

--Yo… --Kou jugaba con la orilla de su bata rehuía el contacto visual con su padre. Harry se acercó sonriente y la abrazó

-- ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros? --soltó una carcajada al mirar en esa chica de 17 años a su niña, a esa niña de 5 años que peleaba con los gemelos por compartir su cama con ellos y esos dos y como terminaban durmiendo los 5 en una cama tamaño matrimonial, y como amanecían 3 en la cama, él y Elí siempre amanecían en el piso, claro que él en el piso y Elí sobre él --vamos, pero… ¿Qué haces? --intentó caminar pero al notar que Kou se quedaba parada e intentaba quitarse el short del otro pijama arrugó el entrecejo --no señorita, usted deja eso

--Pero papá, es del otro pijama y…

--No, no, no, dejas eso ahí --se acercó rápidamente a ella y le dio algunos manotazos para que dejara el short

--Papá!

--Eso está demasiado corto y después se te va a ver todo, no

--Traigo ropa interior --dijo la chica incrédula

--Y más te vale que traigas

--Papi, está mojado porque sudé mucho, era…

--Pues te pones otro, te espero afuera --zanjó la conversación y sin dejar lugar a refutas volvió a ir a la puerta

-- ¡No! --se giró de un brinco ante el aterrado grito de Kou --no, no te vayas por favor, no lo hagas papá

--Tranquila Kou, no me iré… mira, me giro y te cambias, ¿sí? --la chica asintió tímidamente, Harry se giró intrigado por esa forma de actuar de Kou

--Papá… hay una sombra afuera, se acerca --Harry corrió a la ventana, el susurro de Kou estaba cargado de terror

--Ve con tu madre, yo bajaré

--Ten cuidado por favor --suplicó aterrada, tenía mucho miedo de que fueran por ella y la obligaran a que eso que había soñado sucediera, antes de salir de la habitación fue al espejo y se alzó la bata, tenía que comprobar que no tenía ese tatuaje

--Kou, vamos a la… ¿pasa algo?

--No mamá, solo me dolía la espalda y quería ver si tenía algo --intentó sonreír pero solo había quedado en intento.

Harry había salido al jardín con su padre y Sirius cubriéndole la espalda, se había rehusado, pero ya le habían dicho lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser James Potter y por experiencia propia conocía el grado de testarudez de su padrino. Los tres caminaban con cuidado en no hacer ruido, se separaron solo lo suficiente como para rodear la sombra que iba directo a la puerta principal.

El mismo hechizo se invocó tres veces y justo cuando la sombra habría la puerta principal dejando vislumbrar una melena negra y abultada, tres ruidos sordos se escuchaban.

-- ¡SIRIUS ELÍ! --el rugido de Harry hizo que los focos de la segunda planta se encendieran cronometradamente, Sirius y James dieron un pequeño bote. Elí se giró de un brinco --abajo --siseó Harry, el chico bajó la mirada, ahogó una carcajada al ver su padre, abuelo y tío-abuelo (aunque no lo pudiera decir frente a Sirius), acostados cómodamente en la tierra con un extraño sweater de gruesas cuerdas

-- ¿Estás cómodos?... ¡era broma, iré por ayuda! --entró corriendo al ver la furiosa mirada de su padre, estaba muerto, sí, y bien muerto.

A la primera que encontró fue a Lil que salía de la cocina. Cuando su abuela salía riendo al jardín, él dudaba en ir a sentarse a la estancia o ir a buscar una botella de Whisky, darle algunos tragos, rociar un poco en su ropa y decir que llegaba de una fiesta, mejor que lo mataran por escaparse a una fiesta que por decir que era chantajeado por el director del colegio para no delatarlo en la broma que había dejado a su padre con cuernos, con la piel como falda escocesa, cola y sin cabello por tres días. Porque si se enteraba de eso seguro le daba hasta por debajo de la lengua y con la suerte que se cargaba seguro lo hacía por los tres días que había pasado "castigado" por algo que él no había hecho y además capaz y lo dejaba a manos de James, Sirius y su abuela… su abuela… ella era más peligrosa que su padre, abuelo y tío…

--Sirius Elí --no intentó levantar la vista ante el siseo de su padre, en silencio fue a la estancia y se dejó caer en el sofá -- ¿de dónde vienes jovencito? ¡Illya, Kou, Lil, Diva, a dormir! --gritó mirando a Elí, al instante ocho pares de pies se escucharon correr en la segunda planta

--De… de… de una fiesta pero te juro que no tomé

-- ¿De una fiesta sin Illya o Kou?, ¿pretendes que crea eso Elí? Y lo mejor, tú en una fiesta con un pantalón de pants y una playera enorme.

Elí iba a darle un excelente pretexto, uno que no iba a haber duda alguna y con el que solo obtendría algunos días en su habitación, pero su suerte se hacía presente y el radio que Remus le había dado sonaba. El chico apretó los ojos sintiéndose descubierto, cuando los abrió unos segundos después, cuando Remus repetía una orden sobre cacahuates y helado, se topó con la mano extendida de su padre frente a su cara. Se resbaló en el sofá derrotado, sacó del pantalón el radio y se lo dio.

-- ¿Remus? --murmuró Harry contestando el radio

--Harry, que sorpresa, hola, buenas noches-días

--No pases tanto tiempo con Sirius

--¡Oye! --reclamó Sirius ofendido

-- ¿Qué pasa? Remus

--Bueno Harry, en realidad no pudo decírtelo --Elí deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, que cayera un rayo y lo partiera o que mínimo apareciera un meteoro y se lo llevara lejos de ahí, podía sentir su trasero arder, su padre lo mataba --es un experimento que hago con Elí y Joy, sé que debí haberte dicho pero era parte dé… no castigues al chico, solo seguía órdenes mías, si quieres que ya no participe, pero te aseguro que no arriesgaba su vida, tenía un traslador a tiempo para que lo trajera a donde debía estar y otro para que lo llevara a casa

--No, está bien Remus, solo quería saber por qué llegaba a esta hora, solo no lo desveles mucho que se malacostumbra para las clases

--No te preocupes Harry… Elí olvida la clave pasada, ya duerme muchacho --Elí asintió aún sin creerlo. Harry le arrojó el radio, cerró la puerta y dando las buenas noches subió a dormir. Elí lo siguió, no lo podía creer, se había salvado de una enorme, cayó de la nube unos segundos después, seguro Remus le cobraba esa también.

En la estancia, Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada, habían estado 7 años con Remus, podían saber con solo verlo o escucharlo respirar si había ido al baño. Lo conocían perfectamente y Remus mentía, no podían creer que Harry le hubiera creído. Antes de irse a dormir, se prometieron que encontrarían la verdad, estarían pendientes de Elí y cuando saliera, ellos irían, les era fácil descubrir un traslador y el destino que tenía. Sacarían el gato encerrado ahí, era difícil engañarlos, además, les parecía divertido. Remus era un as con las manipulaciones y chantajes, en algo se habían metido esos dos chiquillos, estaban seguros.

En un edificio que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, entre calles malolientes y vagos cayendo como moscas. En un salón iluminado a media luz con antorchas en las paredes, una silueta se paseaba por la ventana que daba a la calle, su pálido rostro se iluminaba con los anuncios espectaculares medio descompuestos, sus ojos azules sonreían con maldad.

-- ¿Estás segura que solo fue un sueño, hija mía? --su voz fría heló cada centímetro de los pocos seguidores que se mantenían entre las sombras. Su risa entró en el ser de los que pudieron escuchar, era cruel y sin vida, en el interior pudo hacer estragos extraños, estragos que en otro tiempo, cuando aún conservaba su cuerpo, cuando le habían devuelto su cuerpo, no habría podido hacer jamás. Podía sentir abrirse de nuevo el vínculo que compartía con Harry, sentía que volvían a compartir la alegría, la satisfacción que a él lo invadía en este momento al saber que su hija volvería a serlo, que el estúpido error de unos mortífagos no mermarían su ascenso. Por lo pronto todo como debía ir, todo lento pero seguro, primero perturbar, hacer que poco a poco vaya fluyendo su verdadero ser, que recuerde la auténtica razón por la que se deshizo de su madre, que recuerde quien es… que la hija de Lord Voldemort destruya a Kou Potter, que solo quede Kobra…

* * *

_**A que estuvo lindo XD, un capi escrito en 4 horas (lo que se hace ante las amenazas .) jajajajaja**_

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	11. En verdad, ¿solo un sueño?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Había sido solo un sueño, eso lo sabía. Por la mañana se había quedado acostada en la cama de sus padres, tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, ya había escuchado que la puerta se abría en varias ocasiones, incluso sabía que su desayuno estaba en la mesita de la derecha. Tenía miedo de levantarse y que le dijeran que sí había matado a su… se sentó y miró fijamente la puerta… su madre no estaba embarazada, ¿o sí?. Ginny no podía estar embarazada, si lo estaba querría decir que no había sido un sueño. Se puso las pantuflas y la bata con prisa, pero segundos después volvió a sentarse… no, no podía preguntarle, no lo haría porque si le decía que estaba embarazada no sabría que hacer. No podía manejarlo, de repente sintió una gran furia que la recorría, segundos después se tranquilizó. Lloraba en silencio, había deseado matar a su padre porque no le había dicho que era hija de Voldemort… pero él no lo sabía, no debía saberlo. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no sabía con quien… si les decía a sus padres se preocuparían pero si lo callaba explotaría. Giró la cabeza hacia la mesita, primero desayunaría, sonrió al ver un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y un vaso con leche con chocolate. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron mientras comía, estaba feliz de estar de nuevo en su casa. Quince minutos después llamaron a la puerta, Kou dudaba en dar la entrada o arroparse de pies a cabeza y fingir que dormía. Tenía miedo…

-- Kou, soy tu abuela, ¿puedo pasar? --la chica sintió algo cálido que la recorría, sonrió bobamente… abuela… nunca había usado esa palabra, tampoco la había creído necesaria. Casi sin darse cuenta emitió un delicado "sí". Lil abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó. Kou la miró, sintió que su corazón latía más rápido. Era una mujer muy bella, la había visto antes pero no era igual. Lil se acercó con una sonrisa maternal y se sentó junto a la rubia. -- ¿quieres hablar? --preguntó acariciándole la mejilla. Kou desvió la mirada --lo siento Kou, no me conoces y pretendo que me digas algo tan privado, perdona… mejor llevare el plato --Lil se apresuró a tomar el plato y el vaso para salir de ahí. ¿Qué pretendía?, recién conocía a esos chicos y quería que la trataran como a una abuela que… detuvo sus cavilaciones cuando Kou le hablaba. Se giró y regresó de nuevo a la cama

-- ¿Me prometes que no le dirás nada a mi papá?

--Pero… sí, Kou, te lo prometo…

--Abuela, por lo que me ha dicho mi papá, Voldemort los mató, ¿verdad?

--Pero tú nos regresaste Kou

--Yo… soñé… no sé si fue un sueño, era muy real --murmuró abrazándose a Lil

--No llores Kou, no llores por favor… tranquilízate… si no quieres…

--Sí te quiero decir… necesito que me ayudes… soñé que me volvía mala, que mi verdadero padre ganaba, que era igual a él abuela… no quiero ser como él

--Kou --dijo Lil abrazándola con más fuerza, empezó a acariciarle el cabello para que se tranquilizara aunque fuera un poco --Dudley no es malo, solo es… --la chica levantó la cabeza y la miró

--Abuela… soy hija… de… Voldemort…

Lil sonrió divertida, pero un par de segundos después borró la sonrisa, por la mirada de Kou no parecía que fuera broma.

--Pero Kou…

--Mi nombre es Kobra… es… es… ¡una serpiente!

--Tranquila por favor…

--Voldemort tiene obsesión con las serpientes, está en el cuerpote Dudley porque cuando mi papá lo derrotó quedó hecho… nada y necesitaba un cuerpo y ninguno mejor que el del primo de su peor enemigo, hizo que me criara, él aparecería unos años después, me llevaría con él para que mi papá sufriera y estuviera débil pero unos mortífagos se equivocaron y no pudieron regresar hasta ahora, quiere que sea como él, él es malo, quiere que mate, que traicione, es malo, yo no quiero ser mala yo no… --Kou ya balbuceaba aterrada y Lil lo único que había entendido era que su nieta estaba confundida y tenía mucho miedo. Le era imposible creer lo que Kou decía, no podía ser que todo fuera plan de Voldemort.

--Kou, Voldemort murió… tu madre biológica estaba trastornada y por eso te raptó… te inculcó sus creencias por estos años, cuando tu padre era joven también tenía pesadillas muy vívidas pero no eran verdaderas…

--Las hacía Voldemort, si me pasa lo mismo… significa que regresó

--O que tienes miedo de que algo le pase a tu familia por ser tan famosa

--Abuela a mi papá le ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz y… --respiró hondo mirando a la mujer frente a ella, Lil arrugaba el entrecejo seria, Harry le acababa de decir que la cicatriz no le dolía desde hacía muchos años --...sangró, la cicatriz le sangró y nunca le había pasado… por lo menos hace cuatro años, no sé si continúe… eso es malo… ¿abuela? --se interrumpió cuando Lil se ponía de pie bruscamente, tenía los puños apretados con fuerza y su mirada era realmente para temer

--Kou, tranquilízate, aquí todos te quieren… --murmuró respirando con los ojos cerrados, ella era la que deseaba tranquilizarse, tendría 38 años pero seguía siendo su hijo y no le agradaba en nada que le mintiera

--Gracias abuela --se puso de pie y le besó la mejilla --no te preocupes yo llevo mi plato y mi vaso --Lil asintió y salió rápidamente. Kou tomó los trastes y corrió tras ella, sería divertido ver a su padre regañado.

Cuando llegó a la estancia frenó en seco y aguzó el oído, inició de nuevo la carrera hacia la cocina, total que tenía un pretexto para entrar. En la cocina, Harry estaba sentado al desayunador intentando contestar la lluvia de preguntas que tenía Lil. Kou sonrió al verlo, parecía un niño en medio de un sermón. Cuando Harry la miraba, borró la sonrisa y se giró hacia el lavatrastes, tomó un cepillo y empezó a lavar el plato.

--Le sacarás sangre a ese plato --masculló Harry cinco minutos después. Kou abrió el grifo y lo enjuagó… -- ¡Qué! --olvidó a Kou que ahora limpiaba el vaso, miró a su madre que decía algo sobre decirle todo a su padre… no le preocupaba James, sino más bien Sirius quien le gritaría… no lo había hecho cuando era un adolescente pero ahora que tenía hijos, era un adulto y todo eso, le gritaría en verdad. Le había preguntado mucho sobre la cicatriz y él cambiaba el tema o decía que tenía poco más de veinte años sin molestarle. --pero no le digas a Sirius por favor --murmuró preocupado. Lil negó molesta y salió pisando fuerte. Harry deseó darse contra la mesa, podía escucharla decirles todo… se puso de pie y corrió hacia el patio trasero cuando escuchaba un "qué" desde la estancia.

-- ¿Dónde está? --preguntó Sirius en un siseo. Kou seguía frotando el vaso con el cepillo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana --Kou… --ella le señaló la ventana. Sirius corrió fuera. Sonrió al ver que el animago llegaba rápidamente con Harry quien estaba a un paso de salir del campo antiaparición de su propiedad. Sirius lo tomaba del brazo y lo obligaba a mirarlo. Deseó salir al ver que empezaban a hacer aspavientos, más Sirius pues Harry parecía en desesperados movimientos por explicar algo que quizá ya había olvidado.

-- ¿Dónde está Sirius? --James llegaba tranquilo, si su hijo no les había dicho nada era porque no quería preocuparlos. Ya era un adulto y podrían hablarlo civilizadamente. Se acercó a Kou al verla mirar interesada por la ventana. Él también sonrió, en definitiva, Sirius seguía creyendo que trataba con un niño, regañaba a Harry. --Kou, tienes una llamada en la estancia, es Joy --murmuró James acomodándose mejor. La chica dejó rápidamente el vaso y corrió hacia la estancia. Él respiró hondo, le habría gustado haber visto crecer a su hijo, haber estado en su boda, haberlo apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba, pero si lo pensaba bien, Harry lo necesitaba entonces… el que la cicatriz hubiera sangrado no le parecía que fuera algo auspicioso, quizá por eso era que Sirius estaba molesto, mejor ir con ellos y tratar de llegar a algo.

En la estancia, Kou intentaba que sus hermanos colgaran el teléfono del estudio y el del pasillo del piso superior, Joy, pacientemente esperaba que la discusión terminara. Sabía como era Kou o por lo menos deseaba que fuera como él la había conocido, pero en una cosa no se equivocaba, ella no hablaría hasta que Elí colgara el teléfono, por lo menos con Illya solo había batallado cinco minutos.

--Kou debo irme, te mando un mail --dijo Joy veinte minutos después, ya se había cansado y la rubia seguía discutiendo con Elí --sí amor, yo también te quiero, no te preocupes por mí que solo me uniré a la legión extranjera después de haberme casado con la francesa que se mudó esta mañana a mi habitación --Joy rodó los ojos y terminó con la llamada, Kou seguía gritándole a Elí por la bocina.

-- ¡MAMÁ! --casi cinco minutos después, Kou se dio cuenta de que Joy ya no estaba en la conversación… que mantenía con su hermano menor… y no soportó más, gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Ginny preocupada apareció --Elí no me dejó hablar por teléfono, estaba pegado a la bocina del pasillo de arriba

-- ¡No es verdad mamá! --Elí llegaba corriendo con el teléfono inalámbrico

--Bien, corrijo, estaba en el despacho de papá

--Sirius Elí --dijo Ginny seria, el chico sonrió y metió el teléfono por el cuello de su playera --ve arriba, vamos a hablar largo y tendido jovencito --negó lentamente y se acercó a su hijo

--Ya sé de donde vienen los bebés mamá, no te preocupes --se excusó con una sonrisa de galán e intentó irse rápidamente pero Ginny lo tomaba de la playera y lo jalaba hacia las escaleras. --que conste que dijiste hablar mamá, ¿no irás a hacer otra cosa, verdad? --Ginny siguió jalándolo nada dispuesta a abrir la boca, el chico respiró hondo con actitud derrotada.

Los días pasaron relativamente normales, pues con tanto niño en una familia, normal no era precisamente la forma para describir su vida diaria. La semana antes del cumpleaños de Harry fue la peor que alguien recordara, debían preparar una fiesta sorpresa y no era fácil intentar mantenerlo lo suficientemente alejado de la casa para planear todo bien. Aunque Lil ayudaba mucho cuando se lo llevaba a caminar con el pretexto de querer enterarse de todo secreto que ella debía conocer y que él insistía en mantener oculto. Los días pasaban volando y cada mañana se repetían las mismas indicaciones, en especial con la pequeña Diva que empezaba a cansarse de que le repitieran los mismo, como esa mañana antes del 30 de julio.

--Recuerda Diva, no debes… --decía Lily sentándose al desayunador. Diva tomó su plato y el vaso y miró seriamente a cada uno de los que estaban en la cocina. Ginny sonrió mirando a su hija menor.

-- ¡Lo he escuchado por muchos días!, ¿quieres decir otra cosa? No soy tonta --dio una patada al piso y con la mirada en alto y su plato y vaso en las manos, salió de la cocina.

-- ¡Tarde! --exclamó Elí entrando apresurado a la cocina, se ponía los tenis mientras intentaba pasar la cabeza por la playera

-- ¿A dónde vas jovencito?, recuerda que estás castigado --dijo Ginny picando algo de fruta

--Descuida mamá, jamás olvidaría un castigo por tan enorme tontería… --cerró los ojos, quizá la palabra no había salido, había sido un susurro o con mucha suerte, su imaginación lo había traicionado y la palabra solo había sido dicha en su cabeza. No quería abrir los ojos a pesar del silbido de Kou, rogaba porque su madre no hubiera escuchado, todo estaba en silencio y podía sentir que el ambiente se tensaba.

--Buenos días fami… --Harry se interrumpió al entrar en la cocina y mirar a su esposa roja, estaba, literalmente roja. Miró el lugar, Elí en el medio con los ojos cerrados, sus padres mirando desde el refrigerador, Sirius sentado junto con Lil, Kou miraba a Elí compadeciéndolo. Se sentó junto a su rubia e intentó preguntar pero su mujer lo evitaba pues empezaba a hablar en un terrible siseo.

--El día del teléfono no te di una tunda Elí porque creí que ya eras mayor --inició Ginny respirando hondo, el chico abrió lentamente los ojos, las palabras "lo soy" se le atoraron en la garganta al ver a su madre --pero creo que me equivoqué --podía rogar porque solo le aumentara un año, dos o tres a su castigo, pero si abría la boca seguro su madre se la cerraba de una bofetada aunque fuera educado. Jamás la había visto tan furiosa, ni siquiera cuando habían explotado la cocina de la tía Hermione. --Y no lo haré --dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado --lo hará tu padre --Harry se ahogó con el jugo que le había robado a Kou, los ojos de Elí se abrieron enormes, volteó a ver a su padre que intentaba respirar con el jugo de naranja pasando por donde no debía --ya que desayunes, siéntate --ordenó la pelirroja poniendo un plato frente a Harry

--Gin --intentó decir Harry, pero su esposa negó casi imperceptiblemente. Miró a su hijo, el chico seguía de pie junto a la puerta, lo compadeció, pero él se lo ganaba, siempre lo hacía, aunque no sabía de lo que trataba eso.

--Yo y mi bocota --masculló Elí dejándose caer en una silla, miró a su padre y suspiró sonoramente --nunca aprenderé a tenerla cerrada

--Lo empiezo a comprobar --dijo Ginny poniendo un plato frente a él.

La tensión en la cocina no disminuyó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Nadie quería resultar herido. Kou y Lily fueron las primeras en terminar y salir corriendo de ahí. Después Ginny y Lil salieron a hacer las compras. Sirius y James miraban de Elí a Harry mientras comían lo más lento que alguien podría imaginar, en ocasiones regresaban el tenedor lleno al plato. Harry comía tranquilamente con la atenta y culpable vista de su hijo en él.

-- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

--No sé… ya terminé --murmuró el chico apartando el plato aún lleno, Harry sonrió de lado al verlo de reojo

--Ve a tu habitación Elí

--Sí --se puso de pie respirando hondo, hacía años que su padre no le daba una tunda. --papá… --murmuró cuando ponía el plato en el fregadero --...necesito comprar unas cosas, ¿puedo ir? --Harry, interesado lo miró y negó lentamente. Elí hizo una mueca y asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

--Harry --murmuró James picando el contenido de su plato, su hijo lo miró --vas a… pues a… --se revolvía más el cabello, se miraba nervioso --...no fue tan… pues… --Harry sonrió divertido ante el nerviosismo de James, miró a Sirius, sabía que también moría por intervenir y dudaba que no lo hiciera.

--No fue como para tanto --sí, ahí estaba, también Sirius intentaba abogar por Elí. Él solo les sonrió y fue tras su hijo.

Había llegado a su habitación y tendido sobre su cama. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar ese castigo… no le parecía que hubiera sido tan grosero como para llegar a eso. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, seguramente su padre, volvió a respirar hondo y se sentó, poco después Harry entraba serio.

-- ¿En la cama o el escritorio? --preguntó en un susurro, Harry lo miró -- ¿sobre tus piernas?

--Sirius --dijo yendo hacia su hijo, Elí no apartaba la vista de la de su padre -- ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? --preguntó sentándose junto a él, el chico desvió la mirada --hijo

--Le dije a mi mamá que… que me había castigado por una enorme tontería

--Entiendo, Sirius dime una cosa --le tomó la barbilla y le giró con cuidado la cabeza, el muchacho volvió a verlo a los ojos -- ¿Por qué?

--No lo sé, lo dije sin intención de ofenderla papá, en verdad

--Bien, ponte de pie --el chico asintió y obedeció -- ve a comprar lo que necesitas y cuando regrese tu madre te disculparás --se giró rápidamente hacia su padre, él le sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que saliera, también le sonrió y corrió fuera.

En realidad, la intención de Ginny nunca había sido darle en realidad una tunda al muchacho, él lo sabía, la conocía perfectamente. Por eso había dicho que él lo haría. Se recostaba en la cama pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo, una de sus hijas había gritado, no sabía si había sido Lily o Kou, con un hechizo cerró la puerta, se acostó y se enredó en el edredón mal acomodado. No lo encontrarían tan fácil si…

-- ¡Papá! --se destapó, no entendía como lograban encontrarlo siempre y se había equivocado, no habían sido las mayores las que habían gritado, la pequeña Diva se le acercaba muy molesta -- ¡Kou y Lily me están molestando! --Harry enarcó una ceja, por lo general eran los gemelos los que molestaban a las niñas o ellas a ellos, nunca entre sí mismas.

--Diva no creo que…

-- ¿No me crees verdad?

--Diva…

-- Mira --extendió su bracito haciendo un mohín, Harry la miró incrédulo.

-- ¿Segura que no fue uno de tus hermanos?

--Fue Lily y… y… y Kou se burlaba de mí --Harry miró la quemadura china que tenía la pequeña y la abrazó, había empezado a llorar

-- ¡Kobra, Lily! --gritó tan solo salir de la habitación, Diva se aferró más a su cuello sin dejar de llorar. No podía creer que lo hubieran hecho, lo habría esperado de Elí, pero recién salvado por el castigo, no lo creía posible. -- ¿dónde están?

--En… en… en…

--Ya, tranquila, ¡KOBRA!, ¡LILY!

-- ¿Si papito? --preguntó Kou asomando la cabeza desde su habitación. Harry la miró serio y le ordenó que se acercara.

--Tu hermana… Lily

--No sé papá, ¿Qué tienes Diva? --intentó tocar el brazo de la niña, pero ésta se encogía en brazos de su padre

--Kobra…

-- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me dices así y tan mole…?

--Ve al estudio y lleva a Lily --la interrumpió Harry yendo a las escaleras. Kou sonrió y fue en busca de su hermana, al parecer sí le había dicho y ahora necesitaba un pretexto para que no pasara de un sermón.

Diva seguía llorando en brazos de su padre, él esperaba a que las otras dos llegaran mientras sentado en su sillón pensaba en un castigo. Cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió y las dos chicas entraron tan despreocupadas que no le pareció buena señal a Harry.

-- ¿Por qué…?

--Porque se dejó --lo interrumpió Kou, le sonrió cuando la miraba molesto

--Es verdad papá --dijo esta vez Lily, y si seguían abriendo la boca para decir esas cosas, terminaría explotando.

-- ¡Tiene 4 años, y ustedes ya están grandecitas como para esos juegos Lily!

--Papá ella… --intentó excusarse Kou, pero Harry volvía a interrumpirla.

-- ¡Diva llegó diciendo que también quería jugar, nosotras no queríamos y se puso a hacer un berrinche para que…!

-- ¡Ya están grandes Lily! --gritó Harry golpeando el escritorio, bajó a Diva, fue hasta las dos adolescentes y empezó a pasearse frente a ellas -- ¡deben cuidar de su hermanita, no lastimarla!

--Nos habrías castigado si no la dejamos jugar --refutó Kou empezando a molestarse, apretaba los puños inconscientemente

--Kobra --murmuró Harry respirando hondo, ella no era la única molesta --te comportaste muy irresponsable, Lily tiene 13 años pero tú no, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que está bien y lo que no

--Lily también --escupió Kou con los ojos cerrados --incluso Diva lo sabe, nosotros le dijimos que solo mirara…

-- ¡Tiene 4 años! --gritó Harry

-- ¡YA LO DIJISTE! --vociferó Kou poniéndose violentamente de pie, Harry arrugó el entrecejo y le exigió se disculpara por haberle gritado. Pero lo único que pasó fue que las cosas empezaban a vibrar y Kou había… hablado… pársel

--Lily, Diva… salgan --murmuró mirando detenidamente a Kou

-- No…soy… irresponsable --seguía hablando pársel, Harry empezaba a desesperarse porque las niñas no salían de ahí, las miró, ellas veían a Kou, no entendían nada. Los muebles empezaban a moverse ya no eran solo las pequeñas figurillas

-- ¡Salgan ya! --fue por Diva sintiendo que la respiración empezaba a fallarle, empujó a la niña hacia Lily e intentó tranquilizar a Kou -- ¡SALGAN! --ante el rugido, Lily arrastró a Diva. --Kou, tranquili…

--No soy irresponsable --siseó Kou, inclinó un poco la cabeza. Harry se llevó ambas manos al cuello, la garganta se le había cerrado, sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza, sus pies ya no tocaban el piso y la vista empezaba a nublársele, en murmullos ahogados le rogaba a Kou que se tranquilizara, pero la rubia no parecía escucharlo.

--Harry, las niñas están asustadas ahí afue… --Lil entraba preocupada por haber visto a sus nietas llorando en el pasillo. -- ¡Kou! --corrió hacia la chica y la abrazó --por favor Kou, tranquilízate, no eres tú, respira por favor…reacciona Kou --los muebles dejaron de bailar, Kou respiraba agitada mientras Harry caía de rodillas intentando desesperadamente inhalar un poco de aire.

-- ¿Qué… qué pasó? --Harry aún en el piso levantó la cabeza y miró a Kou que se le acercaba preocupada, no le agradó nada ver la mirada que tenía su madre, entrecerró los ojos y con dificultad se puso de pie

--Nada cariño, no te preocupes solo, solo me dolió la cicatriz pero ya pasó… Kou estás castigada por haberle hecho eso a Diva, dile a Lily que suba a su habitación, nada de nada por lo que resta del día --murmuró mirándola, Kou hizo una mueca pero le dio un beso y salió de ahí. Lil la iba a seguir pero ahora era su hijo el que parecía molesto --mama…

-- Iré a ver si…

--Mamá, dime qué es lo que sabes por favor… --Lil se giró lentamente y miró a su hijo.

El incidente con Kou ni siquiera lo dejó dormir esa noche. Debía hacer algo, sabía que su madre no le había dicho todo, seguía sin explicarse la razón por la que Kou hablaba pársel… eso solo se heredaba por línea familiar.

La mañana del 31, algo curioso se le vino a la mente… Kobra… ese nombre… no, no podía ser, ella era hija de su primo, de Dudley… no se le ocurría alguna razón para que tuviera ese nombre… él había investigado el origen del nombre… era Iraní y significaba, sonrió irónico y sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar ese absurdo pensamiento de su cabeza, era solo una coincidencia que Kou hablara pársel, que pareciera el nombre de una serpiente y que significara "la que gobierna al pueblo", simple coincidencia.

Llegó a la estancia y la recorrió extrañado, si ya había sido raro que no lo despertaran brincándole encima en su cumpleaños, ver la casa vacía era más extraño aún, ningún ruido. Quizá le darían de regalo un día de paz como tanto había soñado, pero si era sincero, eso era prácticamente imposible. Se alzó de hombros y fue a la cocina, seguramente se reunían ahí para gritarle "Feliz cumpleaños" y sorprenderlo. Su sorpresa fue más grande al encontrarla también vacía. Por lo menos le habían dejado una nota pegada al refrigerador. ¿"Fuimos de compras, las niñas necesitan ropa"?. ¡Pero si lo habían dejado en la ruina comprando ropa!... un momento, ¿Por qué todos se irían a comprar ropa?. Abrió el refri y sacó el plato que amablemente le habían dejado, lo metió al microondas y fue al baño. Cada paso que daba, miraba hacia todas partes, su padre o padrino podrían estar escondidos por ahí y saltarle encima en cualquier momento.

--Estás paranoico --murmuró saliendo del baño, lo estaba y tenía razón para estarlo. Eso era demasiado raro.

Desayunó en tiempo record, con cada ruido que escuchaba daba un brinco. Decidió correr hasta la biblioteca y leer un poco, sus amigos no tardarían en llegar para felicitarlo.

Dos horas después, incluso había olvidado leer y solo recordaba su segundo año de Hogwarts, cuando Dobby le había robado la correspondencia de sus amigos. No podían haber olvidado su cumpleaños. Volvió a ir al baño, no debió haber tomado tanta agua antes de irse a dormir. Bajó el cierre y levantó la tapa, cuando se disponía a orinar, una luz lo cubrió completamente, sintió como si un gancho lo jalara desde el ombligo y lo transportara por un tubo de colores que giraban en direcciones contrarias, cuando los colores desaparecieron, escuchó lo que temía…

-- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! --fácil eran más de veinte personas, estaba congelado en medio del patio de la casa de su mejor amigo. Sintió que alguien le besaba los labios, debía ser Ginny, ¿con la pelirroja ahí, quien más se atrevería a hacerlo?. Miró serio a su alrededor.

--Felicidades amor… ¿Harry?

-- ¿Qué clase de broma…?

--Felicidades hijo --dijo James abrazándolo, Harry no se sentía capaz de reaccionar. Sabía las condiciones en las que había aparecido ahí, pero ni así podía moverse… quizá era porque había desaparecido cuando estaba en el sanitario… --si subes el cierre, creo que sería mejor --le susurró James al oído, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ginny, conociendo a su esposo volvió a abrazarlo y le subió el cierre mientras se disculpaba y aseguraba que había sido idea de Kou, (así no se molestaría tanto). Poco a poco los demás felicitaron al cumpleañero, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera Ron o sus hermanos se atrevieron a hacer un comentario. Con los abrazos y regalos que les daba cada niño el coraje de Harry se esfumaba lentamente, hasta que pudo sonreír (cerca de la hora de cortar el pastel). Era una divertida fiesta, solo su familia y ese extraño encapuchado que se acercaba… ¿encapuchado?. Se puso de pie de un brinco blandiendo su varita, Sirius lo miró confundido hasta que dio con lo que Harry miraba y lo imitó. Los niños se reunieron detrás de sus padres inmediatamente, Kou abrazaba a Harry con terror, temía que fuera alguien que quisiera regresarla a esa tétrica casona. El encapuchado se detuvo a unos metros de los adultos que lo amenazaban con varitas.

--Buenos días --era una suave y delicada voz, pero ni así bajaron la guardia. --disculpen que interrumpa su fiesta, no sabía que estaban ocupados pero acabo de llegar… por favor, bajen sus varitas, no soy una amenaza yo… está bien, tranquilos --el extraño encapuchado parecía divertido al verse rodeado por tanto mago, se llevó las manos a la capucha para bajarla --además, con Harry Potter aquí, no me atrevería a llegar yo sola si fuera enemigo… --bajó la capucha dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa que Sirius y James miraron interesados, estaban seguros de haberla vista antes. Era una muchacha que no aparentaba más de 15 años, aunque era bastante alta. De cabello profundamente negro y pícara mirada castaña. La chica dio un par de pasos hacia ellos con un sobre en la mano. -- ¿es el director de Hogwarts, verdad? --preguntó llegando con Remus, el licántropo asintió algo atontado por esa mirada, tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

-- ¿Albus Dumbledore? --murmuró Remus sin creerlo, Harry corrió hasta él y prácticamente le arrebató el trozo de pergamino.

-- ¡MADRE MÍA! --gritó Harry unos segundos después. Con la boca abierta miró a Remus que se miraba realmente mal… estaba muy pálido y parecía a punto de perder el equilibrio. Lo miró voltear hacia Tonks. Estaba tan concentrado mirando a su antiguo profesor que no se dio cuenta de cuando Sirius le quitaba la carta.

-- ¡Eres un pillo Moony --exclamó Sirius sonriendo divertido -- mira que una hija fuera del…!, ayy, Harry ¿Por qué me golpeas? --reclamó mirando a su ahijado, Harry con ojos entrecerrados le señaló a Tonks que tenía el cabello rojo sangre y apretaba los puños. Remus también la miró. La metamorfomaga giraba lentamente la cabeza, tenía mirada de asesina y de su varita salían chispas… peligrosas chispas rojas. Miró a sus hijos, Joy lo miraba boquiabierto y Dilcia no entendía mucho, volvió la vista hacia la chica frente a él que le sonreía y se desmayó…

Kou miraba a la chica, la conocía… ella la conocía, cayó de rodillas cuando sus miradas se conectaban…

--La chica de la otra acera… --susurró recordando su sueño… eso no podía estar pasando…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	12. La familia crece un poco

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

_**Ok, más corto de lo que se suponía en un principio jajajaja pero lo importante es que está, no?? claro que sí...**_**_  
_**

* * *

-- ¡_AGUAMENTI_! --el grito de Tonks tomó por sopresa a todos. Remus se sentó violentamente cuando el chorro de agua fría le daba en la cara.

-- ¿Qué pasó?

-- ¿Qué pasó? --repitió Tonks, su voz siseante hizo a Remus mirarla -- ¡QUÉ PASÓ!, ¡ESO PASÓ! --rugió la bruja señalando a la chica que seguía sonriendo. Remus perdió el color al verla, recordó de golpe... era su hija, se parecía a él, sonreía igual que él, pero si no recordaba nada.

--Espera Dora...

-- ¿QUE RAYOS QUIERES QUE ESPERE?, ¿A QUE APAREZCAS CON OTRO HIJO?

--Pero... espera... eres adulto y no... --Remus retrocedía cautelosamente, su esposa se le acercaba blandiendo una varita que arrojaba chispas rojas.

--Espere por favor --intentó decir la chica, pero Tonks la ignoró completamente y lanzó un rayo hacia Remus. Lil no dejaba de mirarla, había algo que le llamaba la atención especialmente. Esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de Remus pero... aunque preocupada intentaba detener a Tonks, parecía que lo disfrutaba e incluso sacaba una pequeña cámara de video muggle.

--Para la historia --dijo con un tono que hizo a Sirius sentirse orgulloso, aunque no supo muy bien la razón, quizá porque era hija de Remus.

-- ¿Cómo te llamas? --preguntó Lily curiosa

--Andy --contestó la chica sin perder de vista la guerra de hechizos que tenía enfrente, la mayoría eran de Tonks, pues Remus solo se cubría

-- ¡Dime dónde conociste a esa zorra!

--Dora por favor, es la madre de... de... es su madre, cálmate e intentemos arreglar esto... puedes ofenderla... --intentó decir de forma conciliadora pero la carcajada de Andy los desconcertaba a ambos...

--Lo siento... perdonen, continúen con su discusión.

Joy miraba detenidamente a la chica que decía ser su media hermana, al igual que los demás, aunque no tan intensamente como lo hacía Lily. No sabía con certeza como debía sentirse.

-- ¡Quién es la madre! --volvió a gritar Tonks -- Karla, Berenice, Linda... que esa de linda solo el nombre... --la mujer siguió balbuceando un sin fin de nombres ante los cuales, Sirius comentaba algo como "sexy", "no era inteligente pero que bien besaba", "con esa salimos todos", o "ella solo quiso a Remus", comentarios que molestaban más a la metamorfomaga.

-- ¡Quieres callarte Sirius! --gritó Remus cuando Sirius llegaba a esa fue la primer mujer de...

Andy estaba segura que no tendría buenas tomas, movía demasiado la cámara con su risa, pero en realidad no le importaba, tendría buen audio y el pensar en eso solo provocaba que sus carcajadas aumentaran. Lil que seguía mirando a esa chiquilla se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito... miró a Tonks, el cabello de la bruja estaba rojo, miró de nuevo a Andy pudo jurar que sus ojos cambiaban de color, agitó la cabeza tratando de acomodar todo lo que se amontonaba en su cabeza... no, los ojos de Andy seguían siendo café, quizá se miraban un poco más claros, casi como los de Remus pero creía haberlos visto rosas... ¡Sí, ahora eran lilas!, volvían a ser castaño claro. Hizo una mueca, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y sus pensamientos se unían en algo pero no le agradaba, era demasiado extraño.

Fue hacia Sirius y le quitó la nota.

-- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? --las carcajadas de Andy pararon, se hizo un extraño silencio

-- Pero... --murmuró mirando desilusionada a Tonks. Lil la miraba a ella, parecía que le molestaba que su diversión se detuviera, no entendía nada. --sinceramente, no recuerdo su nombre, crecí en un orfanato y solo me dieron este medallón --hizo una mueca, Lil que seguía totalmente pendiente a cada movimiento de la muchacha, no supo si era de satisfacción o molestia. El brillo del medallón de oro hizo que Sirius cerrara la boca de golpe y se girara de forma anormal, Tonks también cerró la boca, ella se giró sobre sus talones con una increíble lentitud... Sirius llegó hasta Andy en un segundo, murmuró un " ¿puedo?, disculpa" y quitó la medalla del cuello de la chica.

Atónito puso el medallón sobre la palma de su mano extendida, pasó un dedo sobre el grabado de dos galgos cargados con un galón, dos estrellas de cinco puntas y una espada en punta, sobre unas extrañas letras "_Toujours pur". _Levantó la mirada y la pasó detenidamente en cada rasgo de Andy.

--Tu... nombre... completo --murmuró lentamente. La chica le dio una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa parecida a la de Remus pero también y quizá por el medallón que tenía en la mano pero le encontraba un parecido a... a él mismo. Sin querer creer lo que empezaba a llenarle la cabeza, giró la cabeza hacia Joy -- sonríe --ordenó serio

-- ¿Qué? --preguntó Joy sin comprender por donde iba la cosa, había estado distraído mirando a su media hermana

-- ¡Solo sonríe! --exclamó Sirius exasperado. Andy hacía lo que podía para no soltar una nueva carcajada

--Pero no... --intentó decir, pero la varita en alto de Sirius lo hizo callar. Más que sonreír parecía tener miedo

-- ¡¿De qué te ríes?! --el grito del animago logró que Andy solo soltara otra carcajada. Parecía tener hipo al intentar dejar de reír, pero intentaba. Bufó molesto y se acuclillo --pequeña --dijo mirando a Dilcia, la niña de cabello rosado lo miró --sonríe --hizo una mueca al ver que la niña solo inclinaba la cabeza sin entenderlo completamente, tomó una piedra y la arrojó

-- ¡Sirius! --gritó Harry cuando la roca le daba en la cabeza. Dilcia sonrió cuando Harry retrocedía unos pasos con la mano en la cabeza.

Satisfecho al mirar esa sonrisa que en verdad se parecía a la de Andy, aunque la de la mayor se miraba más pícara. Se giró hacia la chica y lentamente se puso de pie.

--Tu nombre completo... ¡y no me digas Andy!.

Lil abrió la boca asombrada, ahora sí lo había visto, los ojos de Andy cambiaban de color. Miró a Dilcia, el cabello rosa claro, miró a Tonks, el cabello rojo sangre aunque antes de que se molestara era rosa y miró de nuevo a Andy... los ojos rosas. Eso solo significaba una cosa, ¿pero cómo?.

-- ¿Sabes lo que significa este medallón?

--Me dijeron que era de mi familia, solo conocí el nombre de mi padre pero no el de mi madre...

Mentía, él sabía que esa chiquilla mentía. Le dio el medallón a Tonks que lo miró sin creer lo que veía, su cabello, que empezaba a disminuir de tono, se volvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aún más rojo...

-- ¿Qué edad tienes? --siseó sin apartar la vista de los galgos dorados

--Diecisiete

-- ¡Me engañaste con mi propia familia! --de un brinco se giró hacia Remus. La cara de Remus fue un poema y Andy se llevó una mano a la boca, sus mejillas se inflaron de forma graciosa mientras Sirius seguía examinándola detenidamente. -- ¡¿CUÁL DE TODAS ESAS ARPÍAS CABEZA-HUECA FUE LA ZORRA CON LA QUE TE METISTE?!.

Y no soportó más, se sentó en el césped con las manos en el estómago y comenzó a reír casi en silencio, hacía todo lo que podía para no volver a soltar una carcajada. La cámara de video bailaba en su regazo, cuando la sintió brincar, recordó que tenía que grabar, a como pudo la levantó e intentó filmar pero no podía hacer más que reír y la cámara bajaba y subía junto con su cuerpo.

-- ¡Esto se acabó, te soportaría lo que quisieras Remus pero esto no, quiero el divorcio!

Todos se giraron hacia Tonks en el mismo segundo en el que cerraba la boca. Incluso Andy dejó de reír.

--Joy, ¿qué quiere mamá? --jalando el pantalón de su hermano mayor, Dilcia alzó la cabeza curiosa. Joy no podía reaccionar, solo atinó a golpear con cariño la cabeza de su hermanita.

--Ay no --murmuró Andy poniéndose de pie rápidamente, apagó la videocámara y se acercó a Tonks. --creo que esto no va bien --seguía murmurando para sí, dejó la cámara en el césped, respiraba hondo a cada paso que daba

--No... te... acerques... necesito... pensar --decía Tonks intentando contener las lágrimas, Remus la miraba, sabía que estaba molesta y si era sincero tenía razón para estarlo pero debían pensar bien las cosas, esa chica no tenía la culpa y él tampoco... aunque no recordaba haberla... pues... no recordaba haber engañado a su esposa.

--Déjeme explicar por favor, no tiene porque tomar una decisión tan apresurada, no era mi intención romper una familia... yo no...

--Quizá no tengas la culpa de haber nacido, pero...

--Por favor ma... señora... solo déjeme hablar unos segundos. Ya después de que me haya escuchado podrá hacer lo que...

--No puedo... no...

--Bien, pues lo hacemos por las malas, yo no quería que se molestara. Me dijeron que lo hiciera bien pero... --se mordió el labio inferior, puso una extraña y conocida mirada de cachorro mientras pensaba rápidamente lo que pasaría. Fue hacia Tonks lentamente, intentaba alargar ese momento lo más que podía. Tomó el medallón y con lentitud volvió a colgárselo --...se me hizo demasiado tentador y no pude resistirme, me dijeron que reaccionaría así y... yo... pues... --pasaba una mano por su cabello mirando hacia todas partes, ahora sí parecía una adolescente, una adolescente nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer, como si supiera que no era lo correcto. --es que...

-- ¿Mentiste? --preguntó Remus suspicaz

-- ¡No, claro que no! --respondió rápidamente --lo que pasa es que... lamento haber arruinado su fiesta de cumpleaños señor Potter --se giró hacia Harry rogando porque Harry empezara alguna charla sobre eso, pero como le habían dicho, este no era un hombre de muchas palabras y menos con un extraño, solo le sonrió.

-- No intentas desviar el tema, ¿verdad? --preguntó Remus arrugando el entrecejo.

-- ¡No, como cree! --exclamó con una sonrisa, Remus enarcó una ceja. Tonks seguía seria, muy seria y cruzada de brazos. El que Remus tratara a Andy como lo hacía, como si la conociera de siempre, la molestaba y mucho, simplemente no podía concebir el que la hubiera engañado, si ella fuera mayor a Joy, si tuviera la certeza de que había nacido antes de conocerlo, es más, si solo hubiera nacido antes de que se hubieran casado... todo iría bien. --bueno... verán... me separaron de mis padres tan solo unos minutos después de que hubiera nacido, se hizo una profecía que por cierto no conozco... --Harry pudo ver la misma mueca que hacía él cuando sabía que le ocultaban algo importante de su vida --y debía vivir lejos de mis padres, siempre supe quienes eran o por lo menos el nombre de mi padre, que tenía hermanos y...

--Conoces perfectamente el nombre de tu madre --comentó Lil tranquilamente, Andy se giró sorprendida hacia ella, Lil se señaló los ojos y le sonrió.

Bajó la cabeza y sacó un espejo de su túnica, lo llevó hacia su cara y cerró los ojos.

--Supongo que... no esperaba que llegara todo hasta la amenaza de un divorcio... --levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Tonks, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser castaños --el medallón me lo dieron para que me creyeran... y antes de decirles mi nombre, quiero que sepan que mi intención no era provocarles un problema como el que ocasioné... --sonrió como disculpa --es verdad, tengo sangre Black aunque no me reconozcan... mi nombre es... --respiró hondo --...me llamo... me dicen Andy pero...

--Por favor --masculló Joy molesto, ella sonrió

--Andrómeda, mi nombre es Andrómeda.

Lil amplió su sonrisa, lo sabía. Tonks abrió la boca sorprendida, ¿por qué la hija de Remus se llamaba como su madre?. Cuando estaba por hacer la pregunta, el repentino parecido que tenía con sus hijos hizo que cerrara la boca, se parecía a Joy, a Dilcia, a Remus... pero también tenía algo más... Andy sonreía igual a Joy y... un brillo cruzó por la cara de la muchacha que la hizo mirarle los ojos... rosas... ¡tenía los ojos rosas, pero si ella se los había visto cafés!. Con paso firme se acercó a Andy, la chica retrocedió un par de pasos, pero logró llegar frente a ella al mandarla parar con una fúrica mirada. Con dos dedos le alzó la barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos de forma escrutadora.

--Volvieron a cambiar, ¿no es así? --más que pregunta, era una afirmación. Tonks se alejó lo que su brazo estirado le permitía, un "ajá" salió de sus labios. Miró como Andy hacía una mueca como... como su Joy.

--No entiendo --dijo después de dos minutos con un tenso silencio.

Andy sacó un sobre largo de las bolsas ocultas de su capa y se lo dio.

--Si es lo que estoy pensando... --murmuró Tonks seria mientras tomaba el sobre

--Estoy en problemas --susurró Andy solo para que Tonks escuchara.

Tonks asintió y abrió el sobre. Remus, al ver que el cabello de su aún esposa volvía al tradicional rosa chicle se acercó a ella. Entre los dos sacaron papeles, diarios y algunas botellitas que contenían algo espeso y plateado. Los demás miraban con atención tratando de no perderse. Los papeles fueron pasando de mano en mano con exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad.

--Gemelos... tuve gemelos y nadie se dignó a decirme --masculló Tonks, su cabello volvía al rojo sangre

--Yo no sabía --dijo Remus antes de que la furia de su mujer cayera de nuevo sobre él.

--Nadie lo sabía --murmuró Harry mirando sorprendido de Andy a Joy y a los papeles que pasaban por sus manos.

--Joy tiene un lunar en... --empezó a decir Tonks mirando a Andy

-- ¡Mamá! --gritó el chico ante la imprudencia que cometería su madre. Andy se esforzó por no sonreír.

--...en la nalga derecha --continuó Tonks como si el muchacho no la hubiera interrumpido. Andy y Joy se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo. Los gemelos Potter soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Sirius.

--Creo que su sonrojo lo dice todo --comentó Remus sonriendo paternalmente

--Lo confirmaré --dijo Tonks yendo hacia Andy que intentó alejarse rápidamente --detente que no me agradó para nada tu bromita --siseó con una mirada fiera, pero ni aún así, la chica pudo detenerse.

--Creo que iremos a confirmar estos escritos --dijo Remus disculpándose con Harry

--No te preocupes Remus, cuando sepas algo avisas --sonrió Harry, no podía apartar la mirada de Tonks que jalaba a Andy.

-- ¿Joy?

--Voy con ustedes papá...

--Por lo general, cuando los padres recién se encuentran con sus hijos perdidos hace 17 años, lloran y se abrazan --murmuró Andy intentando zafarse del fuerte amago de su madre

--Por lo general --dijo Tonks imitando la voz de Andy --cuando los padres recién se encuentran con su hijos perdidos hace 17 años, no son recibidos por una broma que provoca problemas entre ellos y menos el divorcio --masculló abriendo la puerta. De fondo, pudo escucharse las carcajadas de Sirius y James...

La fiesta de Harry continuó lo más tranquilamente que se pudo, aunque para fortuna del moreno, su interesante aparición no se comentó pues fue sustituido por la aparición de la hija perdida de Remus y la forma en la que la chica lo había anunciado. "Digna hija de merodeador", había dicho Sirius con orgullo.

Mientras los adultos comentaban sobre Andy, los niños jugaban entretenidos una guerra de globos con agua contra los gemelos, Kou recostada contra el árbol del fondo del patio pensaba en esa chica. Quizá sí era la hija del tío Remus, hermana de Joy y todo eso pero... ¿qué significaba el que la hubiera visto en... en ese sueño?. Bien, decían que los sueños no eran más que el reflejo inconsciente de lo que más se deseaba y que era la única forma en la que nuestro subconsciente lo dejaba salir al no tener suficiente mando sobre él mientras se dormía... pero ella no deseaba que le apareciera una hermana a su novio, no tenía sentido, es más, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar en algo sobre eso, era simplemente absurdo. Otra explicación más o menos aceptable, sería que era una señal, le querían dar un aviso... el sueño había sido tan real... echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el tronco del árbol y respiró hondo, mantuvo la respiración por largos segundos y la dejó escapar de golpe.

En un edificio que parecía a punto de derrumbarse entre calles malolientes y vagos cayendo como moscas. Rodeado por el ensordecer sonido de las armas de fuego descargándose. En un salón con las cortinas raídas corridas... Lord Voldemort miraba pensativo la puerta frente a él, sentado en un enorme sillón pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar... así que era verdad, por fin el guardián había regresado. Todo se volvía más interesante, sonrió... su hija estaba por volver, sabía perfectamente como era el guardián y eso solo despertaría a su pequeña Kobra.

Las profecías cuando no se escuchaban incompletas podían resultar traicioneras, él lo sabía muy bien, sonrió, ahora que los papeles se volteaban y que solo él conocía esa profecía al cien por ciento, la balanza se inclinaba a su favor.

Le había prometido a su pequeña volver a su cuerpo, pero si lograba que Kobra despertara su verdadero ser, no sería tan necesario que se apresurara tanto.

Lord Voldemort se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, a pesar de estar en ese enorme y torpe cuerpo, sus pasos apenas podían escucharse.

Le molestaba enormemente que Harry Potter se hubiera salido con la suya, si él lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto habría pasado. Harry Potter habría quedado destrozado ante la perdida de "su niña". Pero no, demasiado tiempo y Kobra lo quería como a un padre. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que el espíritu de Kobra saliera a la luz. Demasiada desilusión se había llevado al volver y enterarse de que su hija era una grifindor. Cierto que había pensado haberla perdido, pero cuando volvieron los Potter y Azul terminó en el velo... se dio cuenta de que la heredera de Voldemort, seguía dormitando en Kobra Potter y él se encargaría de terminarla de despertar...

* * *

**_No les encantan estos finales??  
_**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	13. El principio de todo

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD... Harry Potter es de JK!!!  
**

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaa. un capi nuevo, recuerden que yo escribo el fic si me matan ya no podrán ver el fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! siiii el proximo capi será el final... entre mas reviews mas rápido ahora si es verdad porque el capi está casi listo muajajaja  
**_

* * *

Tonks tenía dos horas gritándole a la chica frente a ella. Andy miraba fijamente sus pies aunque no podía borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro y había bajado la mirada solo porque Tonks se ponía más roja al verla sonreír. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, nunca la habían regañado en esa forma y le parecía graciosa... aunque si su madre se enteraba de eso. Se le escapó una carcajada que se apresuró a ahogar, se aventuró a levantar la mirada, Tonks la fulminaba, tenía el cabello rojo y apretaba los puños contra los muslos. Miró al frente, Remus tenía a la niña sentada sobre sus piernas, a su vez, él estaba sentado junto a Joy.

-- ¡ESTÁS CASTIGADA! --gritó Tonks respirando hondo. Andy dejó de revisar la estancia y miró a su madre.

-- ¿Perdón? --murmuró con la mandíbula hasta los pies. Joy se mordió el puño para no reír, la cara de incredulidad de Andy era fantástica. La chica miró a su hermano, él se pasó un dedo por los labios sugiriéndole que no hablara, lo sabía perfectamente, tenía que mantenerse callada cuando su madre gritaba en esa forma.

--Que estás castigada --repitió Tonks más tranquilamente

--Pero no puedes hacerme eso... digo... no puedes yo... ¡soy mayor de edad! --exclamó alarmada, el cabello de Tonks volvió inmediatamente al rojo.

-- ¡ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO TU EDAD! --Andy se echó un poco hacia atrás, Dilce se hundió más en las piernas de su padre y Joy se mordió la lengua para no reír. Esa había sido una muy mala respuesta por parte de Andy. --¡castigada he dicho! --gruñó Tonks y dando media vuelta fue a la cocina, aún tenía que preparar la cena. Andy se quedó en medio de la estancia atónita.

--Quizá si le ayudas a preparar la cena haría méritos --comentó Remus pasándole un brazo por los hombros

-- ¿Crees que no intentaría hechizarme si lo hago?

--No te garantizaría eso --murmuró Joy pensativo --yo que tú mejor subía a mi habitación

--Pero... pero ni siquiera sé si hay alguna habitación para mí, no pensaba quedarme. Solo tenía que decirles lo que me habían pedido, tenían que saber que yo era su hija, que formaba parte de una importante profecía que incluía a... --guardó silencio mirando a Remus, éste asintió dándole a entender que sabía de lo que hablaba. Joy no estaba enterado, nadie más debía. --...bueno, pues eso y no creí que...

-- ¿Quieres irte? --la interrumpió Remus traquilamente, estaba triste, podía notarse en su tono de voz, pero tenía que darle la libertad necesaria a esa chica, era mayor y... no había crecido con ellos. Aunque si era sincero, deseaba que se quedara con ellos, quería conocerla.

--Pues...

-- ¿Qué?, ¡no, no te vas a ir!. ¡Remus tienes que hacer algo!, ¡no dejes que se vaya Remus!

--Dora, Dora, tranquila... --murmuró Remus yendo hacia su esposa que con el cucharon en la mano salía de la cocina. --si quiere irse, lo hará, es mayor...

--Pero no!, es mi hija... --los ojos de la bruja se inundaron de lágrimas que se rehusaba a dejar salir, miró implorante a Remus --no quiero que se vaya, es... no... no la tuve cuando era chica, quiero...

-- ¡No, no, no, si me aceptan me quedaré... solo que no estaba segura de si lo harían!

--Pero no te has dado cuenta?? --preguntó Joy abrazándola --te hemos aceptado, ya hasta castigada estás --rió el chico mirando a su madre

--Y por un mes --agregó la bruja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La habían aceptado mejor de lo que ella había pensado. Incluso Kou, aunque aún pareciera algo renuente. Ella sabía que así tenía que ser. Y por eso mismo esa noche se escapaban a una fiesta. Bueno, ella y Joy se habían escapado, el chico seguía castigado por algo de un sobre y ella por su broma. Los chicos Potter sí habían obtenido permiso. Según Joy, cuando sus padres dormían, nada podía despertarlos hasta que fueran las 7 de la mañana, era algo interesante pero muy bueno.

Había ido a fiestas muggles, antros, spring breaks tranquilos y unos geniales, fiestas desmadradas, super desmadradas y a esa... la casa seguro se venía abajo en unos minutos, había animales por todas partes, ya no habían cristales en las ventanas, todos iban contra todos y el alcohol estaba a manos llenas.

Los chicos Potter solo habían obtenido permiso hasta las 4 y les quedaban solo unos cuantos minutos, Kou era la más desesperada por volver, no quería un castigo, pero nadie le hacía caso, los gemelos eran los más divertidos. Los únicos magos de la fiesta se juntaron rápidamente cuando un estruendo sacudió hasta los cimientos de la casa.

--Maldita sea --mascullaron Andy y Kou al mismo tiempo

--Sáquenlos de aquí... --ordenó Joy mirando a los gemelos. Pero antes de que los chicos se movieran Kou los detuvo.

--No, sí salen los agarraran ahí... tenemos que salir nosotros, regresen a casa y díganle a papá

--Pero Kou --intentó decir Illya

--¡No, a mí no me harán nada, váyanse! --lo interrumpió la rubia, el chico asintió y jalando a su hermano corrieron a la chimenea, que más daba si los veían. Los hechizos comenzaban a cruzar las paredes.

Joy, Andy y Kou se apresuraron a salir, podrían detener eso mientras los demás llegaban, no tardarían, la marca tenebrosa flotaba imponente sobre la casa.

Andy se paró en el porche y con las manos al cielo invocó un escudo que protegieran a los muggles que seguían en la fiesta y empezaban a gritar, ya habían visto a los mortífagos y algunos muchachos caían muertos, pero con Andy nadie saldría y tampoco entrarían, dejaría un pequeño hueco para que los buenos pudieran entrar. Sabía que le costaría más de la mitad de su magia pero tenía que proteger a los inocentes, no podía dejar que la histeria los hiciera salir corriendo e interponerse entre los hechizos.

Joy combatía frente a su hermana, se encargaría de que nadie la tocara y Kou junto a él desafiaba al que se le pusiera enfrente. Tal como ella había dicho nadie se atrevía siquiera a mirarla, solo se iban contra la casa o cuando se daban cuenta del escudo contra Andy pero Joy los atajaba, para Kou era más fácil pues los atacaba sin que ellos se dieran por enterados. Pero la rubia esperaba el golpe maestro, si esa señal flotaba sobre la casa era por algo... Voldemort aparecería en cualquier momento.

-- ¡Andy, Joy! ¿qué rayos hacen aquí? --el grito de Tonks les dio un respiro, Andy los dejó salir.

--Kou, a la casa ahora mismo --ordenó Harry llegando junto a la chica

--No, no puedo, él está por venir y quiero estar...

--No me importa lo que quieras --la interrumpió Harry serio, Kou lo miró sorprendida --no ahora, solo te quiero en casa a salvo. Te acabo de recuperar y no quiero volver a perderte. Los gemelos no podrán contra los niños --le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó inconsciente a un encapuchado. Ron y Hermione los pasaban, Sirius y James en pareja se divertían demasiado para estar en una batalla, Lily combatía con fiereza, Ginny al otro lado dejaba fuera de combate a cuanto mortífago se le ponía delante. Pero eran demasiados.

--Vamos Kou --Joy llegó junto a ella y la tomó del brazo.

--No puedo --se giraron hacia Andy que se rehusaba a pesar de la fulminante mirada de su madre. --si me voy el escudo desaparecerá y los chicos adentro de la casa podrían...

--Están inconscientes, el cuerpo de aurores de Inglaterra está aquí --dijo Draco que recién llegaba, les indicó atrás donde efectivamente los aurores aparecían y siguió a Jane hacia la batalla..

--Pero...

--Nada de peros --zanjó Remus enérgico --se van, sé perfectamente quien eres Andrómeda --agregó al ver a la chica abrir la boca, la cerró y miró fijamente a su padre --y debes estar con Kou. --la chica asintió y obedeció a su padre.

Cuando los tres muchachos desaparecieron, la lucha se volvió cruenta. Caían tanto aurores como mortífagos. Harry apenas lograba mantenerse en pie y no porque estuviera herido, ningún hechizo le había dado. El dolor de la cicatriz era insoportable, pero nadie se daba cuenta, la batalla los absorbía completamente.

Habían aparecido en la casa Potter hacía casi cinco minutos, pero no habían encontrado a nadie. Habían revisado el lugar y no pudieron encontrar ni siquiera una nota. Andy se mantenía pegada a Kou, atenta a cualquier movimiento anormal. No le daba buena espina el que no hubiera nada ni nadie. Brincó frente a la rubia, sus ojos se volvieron de un terrible tono carmín cuando la puerta principal se abría de golpe, un brillo verde le había iluminado el rostro. Sacó su varita y la aferró mientras la puerta terminaba de abrirse, daría su vida si era necesario, pero nadie se llevaría a Kou, no la sintió cuando se movió a su espalda.

James había salvado a su hijo ya tres veces en diez minutos, Harry estaba desorientado pero no lo admitía y a James no le quedaba otro remedio que creerle y continuar con la lucha. Pero cuando Harry caía de rodillas con ambas manos en la frente, justo donde tenía esa cicatriz en forma de rayo. Corrió hasta él y con un simple hechizo de levitación lo llevo hasta la casa, para cuando cruzaron el umbral Harry gritaba inconsciente. Los muggles había sido desalojados, les modificarían la memoria cuando estuvieran a salvo. Dejó a Harry sobre uno de los sillones, al que se le rompió la única pata que le quedaba, no le importó y se arrodilló junto a su hijo.

Afuera, la batalla había terminado. Pocos mortífagos habían escapado, no más de una decena estaba bajo protección de los aurores, el resto, estaba muerto.

Se dejaron caer agotados, la pelea había sido ardua, demasiado. James se había sentado en el piso y miraba fijamente a Harry que parecía dormir. Algo en ese ataque no le agradaba, había algo en esa difícil pelea que no encajaba en todo eso. Pero no podía dar con ello. Había sido difícil, lo sabía pero... pero actuadamente difícil, los mortífagos sabían cuando desaparecer, rendirse y caer.

-- ¿Un ataque Kamikaze? --susurró sin creerlo. Lívido levantó la mirada cuando los demás entraban. Lily se apresuró a acercarse, Ginny llegó inmediatamente después.

James se levantó y fue hacia la ventana ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y Ron quien lo siguió rápidamente. ¿Podría acaso haber sido un ataque Kamikaze en verdad?.

-- ¿James? --murmuró Remus, fue hasta él. Ron lo miraba pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada, algo realmente extraño en él. Sirius al escuchar a su amigo desvió la mirada de Harry y fue hasta donde los demás se reunían.

--Los chicos... ¿dónde están?

--En casa de Harry --contestó Draco acercándose. La expresión de James se descompuso aún más.

--Creo... creo que esto fue planeado, tenían en mente otra meta --murmuró girándose. Las mujeres lo miraron.

-- ¡No! --exclamó Hermione asustada.

-- ¡Vamos! --ordenó Ron y mirando a su esposa que se movía, agregó: --no, ustedes asegúrense de que Harry está bien, nosotros iremos a ver que los chicos están bien.

--Iré quieras o no pelirrojo -- dijo Jane desapareciendo sin más opinión.

Draco rodó los ojos antes de seguir a su esposa. Los demás lo imitaron.

--Todo está bien Ginny, ya lo verás --dijo Lily abrazándola. Ginny asintió, quería creerlo, tenía que creerlo. Suspiró cuando miró a Harry.

Los hombres habían aparecido frente a la casa de Harry, el alma les cayó hasta los pies al ver flotando sobre la casa la marca tenebrosa. Corrieron al interior desesperados, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta. Draco y Ron rodearon la casa mientras los merodeadores seguían hacia el frente.

--Joy --susurró Remus arrodillándose junto a su hijo inconsciente atravesado en el umbral. James recorrió toda la casa buscando a los demás niños. Pero no había rastro de nada más. Cuando regresaba a la estancia donde los demás, sin mejor suerte que él, se reunían, un ruido lo puso en guardia, apretó la varita y con ella preparada siguió el ruido.

Llegó hasta la puerta al sótano, algún mortífago preparado para atacar quizá, los niños ocultos tal vez, no lo sabía y debía irse con cuidado por eso mismo, solo esperaba que fuera lo último y que Kou estuviera ahí con ellos. Sirius que lo había seguido abrió la puerta, intercambiaron una mirada y entraron. Primero James, se escuchó un golpe, algo caía, gritos, pies y luego silencio. Sirius encendió el foco y con cuidado se asomó.

-- ¡Hey cuidado! --gritó echándose hacia atrás, una enorme pala le había pasado a nada de la cabeza

-- ¿Tío Sirius? --preguntó el dueño del artilugio

--Deja esa cosa! --exclamó el animago volviendo a la puerta

-- ¡Esperen! --gritó una pequeña rubia, sería de la edad de Lil -- ¿cómo sabemos si no están difrazados?

-- ¡Cierto, Nadir tiene razón! --exclamó Lil junto a la rubia

--Por favor, están bien?, ¿dónde está Kou? --barbotó Sirius desesperado. Empezó a contar 10 cabezas y la de James inconsciente, le faltaba una, una rubia de rizos. --contestaré lo que quieran niños pero díganme donde esta Kou

--Aquí estoy tío Sirius --contestó la rubia saliendo de un rincón --tranquilos, son ellos.

--Si me das con eso Elí --murmuró Sirius antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

-- ¿Cómo supo que era yo? --se preguntó el chico bajando la pala.

--Solo alguien que se llame como él podría usar eso en vez de una varita --dijo Jane revisando a Andy junto a la puerta, nadie la había notado. Sirius revisó exahustivamente a Kou, unos segundos después respiró tranquilo, estaba bien, todos estaban sanos y salvos. Bueno, James tendría un buen hematoma cuando despertara, con tremendo golpe, cualquiera. -- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

--Andy... ¡Andy, cómo está!

--Débil, pero bien --murmuró Jane levantando a la chica.

--Cuando llegamos... --dijo Kou. Los niños por fin habían podido quedarse dormidos. El resto, hablaba en la estancia de la casa Potter. Harry había vuelto en sí y James le había prometido una muy larga charla acerca de esa cicatriz y el hecho de ocultarle cosas de gran importancia a su padre. Harry por su parte, no soltaba a Kou y ella no quería que lo hiciera. --no había nadie... o por lo menos no veíamos a nadie, entonces revisamos el lugar y... --cerró los ojos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se abrazó a Harry.

--...pretendíamos irnos a la casa de la tía Hermione o de Jane, quizá los niños estarían ahí y... --al ver que Kou no parecía poder seguir hablando, Joy tomó la palabra. --...nos topamos con... --guardó silencio al escuchar un sollozo proveniente de Harry. Kou lloraba aferrada al pecho de su padre.

--Ay no seas bebé Kobra --todos se giraron en sus lugares, Andy dando de tumbos se acercaba --deja de llorar, solo era Voldemort, no tienes porque temerle

-- ¡Voldemort! --exclamó Harry apretando más a su rubia. Andy asintió se tambaleó un poco y llegó hasta el sofá.

-- ¡Regresa ahora mismo a la cama! --ordenó Tonks deteniéndola, no parecía enfocar bien. Había intentado poner las manos en el sofá junto a Harry pero había fallado por mucho y casi se iba de boca.

--Espera...

--No puedes decirle eso a Kou, no conoces su historia --la reprendió Harry serio. Andy sonrió, sus ojos se tornaron rosa chicle, parpadeó una vez y volvieron al castaño.

--Sé más de lo que crees Harry Potter --su voz reflejó un tono de burla, pero en el fondo, James pudo reconocer cierta sabiduría, como la que había en Albus Dumbledore. Pero no podía explicarlo. Miró atentó a la chica, sus ojos habían cambiado, eran de un familiar tono azul --más de lo que ustedes mismos saben y te puedo asegurar que ella no es una niñita débil a la que tienes que proteger. Eso lo tienes que entender, haciéndolo solo logras lo que Tom quiere, dejarla indefensa ante él y cuando quiera solo llegar y tomarla, sin que oponga resistencia. Estoy aquí precisamente para...

-- ¡Andy! --exclamó Remus corriendo hacia su hija, se acababa de desmayar. --será mejor que nos retiremos, tienen que descansar --murmuró levantando en brazos a la chica.

--Eso fue... --murmuró Sirius

--...raro --acotó Joy yendo hacia su padre. James asintió pensativo.

Al día siguiente, Andy despertó como si nada hubiera pasado y lo peor fue que no recordó absolutamente nada de la pelea. Para su mala suerte, eso no bastó para evitar el castigo por haber ido a esa fiesta. Y lo que restó de vacaciones se la pasaron en sus habitaciones. Mismos días que Harry se la pasó pensando en lo que Andy le había dicho. Quizá sería verdad, pero... pero con lo que había pasado con Kou no se atrevía a dejarla.

Andy regresó al colegio con los demás a pesar de que se negó, pero el ser hija del director no le ayudó en nada.

En la selección no le fue mejor, el sombrero dudó que en verdad fuera una bruja pero terminó enviándola a Griffindor. Ahora solo tenía que asegurarse de que su padre no se enterara de los pensamientos de ese andrajoso sombrero. No soportaría que la pusiera bajo el microscopio o peor aún, que la rechazara solo por unas estúpidas sospechas que mal infundadas no estaban.

Justo a media noche, Andy vagaba por los tétricos pasillos del enorme castillo. Sabía que el sombrero no había dicho nada porque su padre había salido antes de que terminara la cena. Sabía que sería dificil porque para empezar, ese sombrero hablaba, los cuadros podrían verla y para terminar, porque era la quinta vez que pasaba junto a esa estúpida estatua.

--Debí haberles pedido ayuda a esos niños --murmuró molesta. Pero al mismo tiempo recordó porque no le había dicho a los gemelos, simple, la delatarían.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí Lupin? --el siseo detuvo de golpe a la chica

--Genial --masculló girándose -- ¿qué quieres Snape? --preguntó fastidiada. Severus la miró incrédulo.

-- ¿Qué te crees?, por ser hija del director piensas poder hablarme así...

--Mira, puedo hablarte como quiera... y no sé que tiene que ver que mi padre sea el director. Estoy ocupada por el momento así que con tu permiso...

--50 puntos menos grifindor --escupió Snape, Andy rodó los ojos, movió su varita y los rubiés del reloj de grifindor quedaron como estaban antes, sin darle más oportunidad a Snape se marchó. Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos pues unas huesudas manos la detuvieron. Con desprecio bajó la mirada.

-- ¿Quieres soltarme profesor?

--Te llevaré con el director

--No está, salió...

-- ¿Qué pasa aquí? --una luz apareció de la nada. Andy sintió que la sangre escapaba de su rostro. Giró lentamente la cabeza. Su padre con una esfera luminiscente en la punta de su varita se detuvo justo frente a ella.

--Nada --se apresuró a asegurar Andy

--La encontré vagando por aquí a media noche, le quité puntos a grifindor y no entiendo como rayos los volvió a aparecer, además tiene un vocabulario que da asco...

-- ¡No es verdad, maldita sea! --replicó alterada. Remus enarcó una ceja. Andy se maldijo mentalmente, debía aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

--Gracias Severus, me haré cargo... Andrómeda, sígueme --dijo Remus dando media vuelta. Andy no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado ante la petulante sonrisa de Snape. Pero eso no se quedaría así y sabía que podía contar con los gemelos Potter.

Durante los minutos que duró el viaje hasta la oficina del director, se encargó de memorizar el camino, para próximas excursiones. Remus no dijo nada, solo subió las escaleras en silencio y recargado contra su escritorio esperó a que su hija entrara. Andy se quedó en la puerta mirando incómoda la escena. Había estudiado en una escuela pública, nada de magia... eso podía ayudarla a desmentir eso de que había revertido el castigo de ese odioso profesor. Pero sabía que no le serviría de nada, sus padres habían visto los recuerdos de Albus Dumbledore y su estúpido tutor.

--Siéntate --ordenó en un susurro. Ella asintió pero no obedeció hasta que Remus levantó la mirada hacia ella. --sé que eres especial y que no estás acostumbrada a la autoridad de alguien como Snape --a pesar de que la voz de Remus era calmada, Andy no pudo evitar bajar la mirada --mírame --agregó Remus, la chica obedeció no sin antes hacer una mueca extraña --tendrás que acostumbrarte a obedecer a tus mayores sin importar quienes sean Andy

--Es díficil

--Lo sé, pero no imposible

--Lo intentaré

--No, no quiero que lo intentes, quiero que lo hagas --la chica abrió la boca para replicar pero volvió a cerrarla con un ostensible chocar de dientes. Una silueta alta y delgada acababa de aparecer junto a Remus. Su cabello blanco como la nieve, peinado pulcramente hacia todas partes la hacía verse aún más pálida. Vestía una túnica negra que se arremolinaba unos centímetros por el piso. Se quitó las gafas oscuras dejando ver unos casi transparentes ojos azules. Andy se puso de pie de golpe y dando un brinco llegó detrás de la silla.

-- Maya, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?!! --exclamó alarmada. ¿De dónde había sacado su padre a su tutor?

La mujer la miró seria, casi molesta. Andy sonrió apenada y se apresuró a disculparse. Remus observaba de brazos cruzados.

--Te comportaste prepotente --murmuró la mujer, su voz era extremadamente tranquila, como si no pudiera molestarse nunca. Sin embargo Andy se aferró al respaldo de la silla y clavó la mirada en sus pies. Remus parecía curioso.

--No volverá a pasar Maya, te lo juro

--Ya no estoy a cargo de tu educación, ahora es tu padre a quien obedecerás Andrómeda --la chica asintió rápidamente y miró a Remus, las palabras salieron rápidamente de su boca, el licántropo dibujó una débil sonrisa.

--Tejuroquenovolveráapasarpapá

--Eso espero Andy --sonrió Remus, la chica asintió

--No importa que sea Snape --masculló

--Quiero que uses la educación que te di, no quiero más prepotencia que si la vuelvo a ver y tu padre no lo soluciona de golpe, intervendré. ¿Me has entendido?

--Sí Maya --contestó Andy mirándola ahogando un escalofrío que le había recorrido la espalda.

--Remus, si se te sale de control que es muy dada a hacerlo... no dudes en hablarme

--No te preocupes Maya, no será necesario, ¿verdad hija?

--Verdad --susurró Andy molesta, ahora tendría que cuidarse más. Pero no entendía que demonios estaba haciendo ahí Maya.

--Bien hija, descansa, tengo que discutir unas cosas con Maya

--Claro --murmuró Andy respirando hondo --buenas noches --agregó antes de salir de la oficina.

Se moría de curiosidad y sabía que podía escuchar pero no lo haría. También sabía que Maya la atraparía y eso sería en verdad malo, sus técnicas de disciplina no eran agradables. Por culpa de Snape no había podido hacerse con el desvencijado sombrero que sospechaba de más. Y no podría si Maya seguía vagando por el colegio. Lo malo era que tendría demasiado cuidado en lo que hiciera. Sus tutor era buena pasando desapercibida.

La mañana siguiente, Andy luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse dormida, más que nada porque Maya podría estar vigilando. Esos días iban a ser en verdad aburridos, no podría divertirse.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	14. FIN!

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD... Harry Potter es de JK!!!  
**

* * *

_**FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ... el capi final, el fin de un fic... ayyy quedó XD para todos los gustos, ADVERTENCIA, capitulo escrito con 40° de fiebre... lean bajo su responsabilidad.... y dejan review que es el ultimo capi!!!!  
**_

* * *

Había sido aburrido, en verdad que sí. Tenía un mes súper mega aburrida y lo peor de todo era que no sabía si Maya seguía en el colegio, solo quería evitarse un fenomenal castigo. Cuando se aburría se ponía odiosa, ya lo sabía... entonces, si se ponía odiosa podría desatar la ira de Maya y si hacía algo para no aburrirse desataría la ira de Maya... no sabía que rayos hacer.

Una tarde soleada, una de esas tardes en las que se aburrían todos. Los chicos platicaban bajo un enorme árbol. Kou estaba recostada en las piernas de Joy ante la molesta mirada de Elí. Lily reía a unos metros de ellos, hablaba con un muchacho de Ravenclaw, Illya la miraba de vez en cuando. Nadir coqueteaba con un Slytherin. Mientras Andy intentaba no quedarse dormida. No podía con tanto aburrimiento. Desfallecería si no hacía nada. Cuando estaba por retar a los gemelos se sentó de golpe, sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Corrió hasta Kou, solo unos metros pero se quedó de pie junto a ella, recorrió cada rincón del jardín, por lo menos hasta donde podía ver.

--Con un... --masculló seria. Sin dejar de revisar el lugar se acuclilló y tiró del brazo de Kou.

-- ¿Qué te pasa?, también te vas a poner celosa como mis hermanos --murmuró Kou molesta intentando zafar su brazo.

--Vamos, vamos adentro... --apremió Andy

--Estás loca, aquí está perfecto --se quejó Elí

--Ustedes quédense aquí si quieren, Kou, tienes que entrar... no sé como rayos pero... --giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirar directamente a la rubia a los ojos --si no entras por las buenas --corrigió su expresión, no podía permitirse que la viera tan preocupada como estaba -- iré y le inventaré algo a Harry para que te castigue y todo el tiempo que tengas libre la pases con él

--No puedes

--Iré, recuerda que te dijeron que me hicieras caso en ocasiones como esta... con un demonio --susurró sacando su varita, miró a su hermano.

Joy notó algo en los ojos de su hermana, no supo exactamente lo que era, solo que se miraba preocupada y que eso era importante. Además, funcionó también el extraño vínculo que se suponía había en los gemelos, así que se levantó y ayudó a Kou.

--Parece importante, Kou, vamos...

Kou atendió a la súplica de Joy y lo siguió hacia el castillo, aunque no sin antes mandar una mirada envenenada a Andy.

--Chicos, mejor vayan adentro... --murmuró Andy mirando fijamente hacia el bosque prohibido. --llévense a los niños también --agregó avanzando unos pasos.

No entraría al bosque, era peligroso y no podía dejar a Kou sola por mucho que la rubia empezara a odiarla. Revisó detenidamente que su familia regresara al castillo antes de seguir avanzando. No era tan peligroso como para asustar al resto de alumnos, solo Kou podría correr peligro ahí.

-- ¿Maya? --preguntó al aire sin apartar la vista del bosque --genial, estoy sola

Se había prometido no dejar a Kou sola, no separarse de ella ni dos metros. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero seguía caminando hacia el bosque. No podía controlar sus pies, simplemente no la obedecían. Esos ojos azules la habían hipnotizado, no escuchaba los gritos a su alrededor, los niños jugando y bromeando, ni siquiera escuchaba ya sus propios pensamientos.

Kou había enviado a su novio por el director y al resto por su padre, claro que no sin antes prometerles regresar a la sala común. Pero solo ellos le creerían. Miraba desde la puerta al jardín o por lo menos lo había intentado, pues no tenía tan buena vista. Cada vez caminaba más rápido, casi corría hacia donde Andy se acercaba como flotando al bosque. Ella no había visto o sentido algo, pero no era tonta, sabía que esa chica no era normal.

Cuando la mitad de distancia la separaba de Andy, se congeló con una mano en el pecho. Un frío glacial la hizo temblar, miró el césped cerca de Andy, empezaba a cubrirse por hielo. De repente se sintió desolada, tremendamente triste, todo recuerdo feliz se le escapaba por más que quería retenerlos. Echó un vistazo a Andy que se miraba más palida de lo normal. Se forzó a sacar su varita pero nada salió de ella, siguió mirando a Andy que caminaba hacia el bosque, cada vez estaba más cerca. A penas sintió como algo pasaba junto a ella, no pudo desviar la vista, una silueta frente a Andy la tenía completamente. Algo tembló en su pecho ante esa fija mirada azul, no era temor, furia o alegría... no podía identificarlo. Un gemido se le escapó, solo entonces Andy se pudo detener, justo cuando llegaba a los lindes del bosque. Se giró rápidamente, pudo ver a su padre y Harry correr hacia ellos, un ciervo plateado le pasaba junto, mientras un enorme lobo corría detrás.

Clavó la vista en Kou, la rubia se sostenía el pecho con las dos manos, gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero sus ojos... reflejaban... reflejaban algo que no era bueno. Se veían apagados. Maldijo abiertamente y corrió hacia ella.

--Kobra, ¿estás bien? --murmuró poniendo las manos en sus hombros, la sacudió solo un poco, quería hacerla reaccionar pero no podía. --maldición, maldición, maldición. Debías haber ido al castillo --masculló preocupada --lo siento --susurró mirándola, se alzó de hombros y le dio un puñetazo que la derribó.

-- ¡Qué demonios te pasa! --gritó Kou sentada en el césped. Andy le regresó una sonrisa autosuficiente -- ¡Aaargh! --de un brinco se puso de pie y se lanzó contra Andy que se limitó a retroceder.

-- ¡Basta, alto! --ordenó Harry cuando Kou la amenazaba con la varita.

-- ¡Me golpeó! --se quejó Kou señalando a Andy con una mano y con la otra sobándose la mejilla

--Lo vimos --dijo Remus. Había ido a revisar el bosque, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera lo que ellos creyeron eran dementores -- ¿qué tienes que decir sobre eso Andy?

--Estaba idiotizada, no se me ocurrió otra cosa para hacerla reaccionar --dijo alzándose de hombros.

-- ¡Kou! --exclamó Harry abrazando a su hija. Había brincado, literalmente sobre Andy.

--Fue una mala técnica --la reprendió Remus

--Bah, delicada que es --contestó Andy sonriendo. Dio media vuelta y regresó al castillo.

-- ¿No la vas a castigar tío Remus? --Kou se giró hacia Remus, el licántropo miraba detenidamente a su hija. Sabía que había algo más, estaba seguro. Pero Andy no le diría nada -- ¡genial, después si pasa algo no me culpes! --gritó, pero el director no la escuchó. Bufando fue al castillo.

Andy caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de Hogwarts, debía salir de ese lugar. Tenía que sacar a Kou y... no tenía otra opción. Voldemort había tomado poder de golpe, eso no lo había previsto y por lo que veía o mejor dicho no veía, Maya tampoco. Lo malo, que Kou no confiaba en ella y... la odiaba.

-- ¡Hey tú! --Andy se detuvo ante ese grito, Kou no estaba contenta.

--Kobra, mira... tengo que... --se giró lentamente, respirando hondo pero Kou no la dejó terminar la frase, su puño se impactó en el rostro de Andy.

-- ¡No Kou! --Joy que había ido a buscarlas, llegaba corriendo pero demasiado tarde. Andy cayó hacia atrás. Se llevó rápidamente las dos manos al rostro.

--Estamos a mano --sonrió la rubia. Andy bajó las manos y desde el piso la miró. Joy estaba por ponerse entre su hermana y su novia pero la reacción de Andy lo congeló. La chica empezó a reír realmente divertida. Kou la miró sin comprender, estaba lista para pelear.

--Sí, supongo que sí --rió Andy. Se puso de pie y sacudiendo su uniforme se fue sin decir más.

Los días siguientes, Andy durmió muy poco, prácticamente nada. Con excesivo cuidado revisaba cada rincón del castillo. Había olvidado su irritación contra Snape, ya no le importaba que la insultara, en clase ni siquiera lo escuchaba, no era importante. Ella tenía que asegurarse de que Voldemort no estuviera cerca. Bueno, la sombra del otro día no había sido Voldemort, eso era lógico pero algo malo sí había sido. ¿Cómo había entrado ahí? Era una muy buena pregunta, para la cual, no tenía respuesta.

-- ¡Pero papá, yo no hice nada! --exclamó Kou. No comprendía porque le suspendían la ida a Hogsmade, era la primer salida en meses y su padre no la dejaría ir.

--Ya dije que no irás Kou, no insistas o te daré una detención de dos semanas --dijo Harry sentado tras su escritorio. La rubia bufó molesta cruzándose de brazos. ¡Ella no había hecho nada!

--Papá, dime por lo menos lo que hice

--Esa broma a los slytherin, los dejaste calvos

-- ¡Yo no fui!, ni siquiera los gemelos

--Kou por favor

-- ¡Ya, bien! --gritó furiosa alzándo los brazos. Harry se le quedó mirando, pero estaba demasiado molesta como para disculparse por haberle gritado. Y antes de hacer otra tontería, prefirió salir del aula.

En los grandes ventanales se detuvo, el ver a los chicos salir hacia Hogsmade solo la hizo molestarse más. Pero no podía ir por el pasadizo secreto. Su padre había confiscado el mapa del merodeador desde ese incidente en el jardin cuando la exageración de Andrómeda, esa chica la irritaba... algo encajó en su cerebro al verla acercársele sonriente.

-- ¿No vas? --preguntó Kou cuando Andy estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla.

-- ¿A dónde exactamente?

--Hogsmade... --siseó la rubia, estaba segura de que ella había hecho que la castigaran.

--No, no me entretiene mucho. Un pueblo sin chiste ¿y tú?

--No, estoy castigada --cada segundo que Andy fingía se molestaba más

-- ¿Castigada? --preguntó interesada, Kou asintió seria -- ¿por qué?

-- ¿Recuerdas cuando las serpientes estuvieron calvos la semana pasada? --murmuró Kou respirando hondo

--Sí, fue gracioso

--Mi papá me culpa --escupió apretando con fuerza los puños

--Pero si no fuiste tú --contestó Andy mirándola. Retrocedió un paso al reconocer la ira brillando en esos ojos azules, estaba segura que esa ira iba hacia ella. Pero en esta ocasión ella no había tenido nada que ver. --sé lo que estás pesando Kobra, pero yo no tuve nada que ver

--No te creo

--Demonios --murmuró Andy, su mirada se había endurecido de golpe --vamos --tomó la mano de Kou y sin importarle la resistencia que intentaba la rubia, la jaló --maldita sea, maldita sea... tú y yo regresamos a la casa de Harry así mi padre me castigue una eternidad

--Sí claro, a la oficina del tío Remus... salimos fácil de aquí --rió Kou mirando como la chica daba la contraseña a la gárgola. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca de la oficina del director.

--Andy, ¿qué rayos...? --preguntó Remus sorprendido, su hija entraba a su oficina sin llamar interrumpiendo una reunión con los profesores y para colmo de todo, arrastraba a Kou. Andy miró a cada uno de los presentes, sin soltar a Kou se acercó a su padre.

--Sé que no es el momento para hablar, que no puedes interrumpir tu reunión y que no me voy a que... --se interrumpió, su mirada destelló de un rojo sangre tenebroso cuando giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse. Maya simplemente había desaparecido y un aura malévola la empezaba a marear. Estaba por despertar y con Kou por un lado, rodeada de maestros y su padre... no era recomendable --... necesito polvos flú, debo sacarla de aquí ahora --susurró, Remus tuvo que inclinarse para poder entender. Estaba por negarse rotundamente cuando Andy se giró hacia él, su mirada no era la de una chica de 17 años, sus ojos eran castaños pero reflejaban una sabiduría demasiado antigua, en su voz resonó un tono grave y sabio pero a Remus le agradó más el escucharla altanera --no estoy para eso, me das el polvo flú o lo busco yo...

--Andrómeda --murmuró Remus mirándola serio

--Sí, sí me castigas como quieras pero... papá, necesito, debo... se acerca --había empezado a hablar petulante pero conforme avanzaba, el terror se había apoderado de sus susurros. Voló hasta Kou y apretó con fuerza su brazo. No la soltaría al menos que se llevaran su mano con ella. Remus asintió lentamente y le dio los polvos. Pero Andy negó empujando a Kou hasta la chimenea --solo mándanos a la casa de Harry Potter, el polvo necesario para podernos ir ambas

--Hija, eso es peligroso...

--No la dejaré irse sola y no puedo salir del colegio para aparecernos

--Lupin, ¿qué es lo que pasa? --preguntó Snape mirando suspicaz a Andy, la chica se esforzó por no hacer un gesto grosero, pero las palabras se le escaparon.

--Nada que te importe Snape

--Andrómeda Lupin --exclamó Remus serio --es tu profesor y...

-- ¡Pero que soy tonta, una traslador por supuesto! --al decir eso buscaba algo con que hacer su escape de ahí, rápidamente dio con su padre que la señalaba con el tarro donde guardaba los polvos flú, se lo quitó, vació y con un rápido movimiento de su varita el tarro bailó un segundo, y en cuanto el brillo se apagó se lo dio a Kou que atónita la miraba --necesito que me dejes salir de aquí, si hay algún tipo de protección tienes que quitarla --Kou no podía creer lo que miraba, nunca había visto a Remus tan furioso, estaba rojo y rechinaba los dientes. Ni loca le hablaría a su padre en esa forma ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Andy estaba realmente mal al desafiar así a su padre que al mismo tiempo era el director del colegio donde estudiaba y peor aún, enfrente de la mayoría de profesores sin contar los retratos de los directores que sorprendidos miraban la escena.

--Andrómeda... --siseó Remus, Andy lo miró desesperada, el traslador se activaría en cualquier rato y su padre seguía igual, sabía que podían entrar con un traslador pero no si podía salir.

--Esto se empieza a calentar --murmuró Kou mirando el tarro en su mano

--Veamos si sirve --dijo Andy y justo cuando ponía la mano sobre el tarro, ambas desaparecían.

El brillo del traslador se apagó poco a poco, el despacho se cubrió de un silencio realmente incómodo, ni siquiera Snape tenía un comentario.

--Lamento llegar tarde pero... --Harry entraba sonriente pero cerró la boca al notar la tensión -- ¿qué me perdí?

--Los veré mañana --siseó Remus.

Todos asintieron a la tranquila despedida del director, Harry se apresuró a seguir al resto de profesorado pero Remus se lo impidió. Sintiéndose como un adolescente se dirigió a las sillas frente al escritorio, pensando en lo que había hecho para que lo regañara. No era para tanto el que llegara tarde y la cicatriz no le había dolido... ese día, no podía haberse enterado del resto de la semana o del mes.

--No te sientes --dijo tomando su capa del perchero, guardó su varita y tomó un poco de los polvos que quedaban sobre su escritorio y fue a la chimenea -- ¡casa Potter! --gritó Remus arrojando los polvos. Harry extrañado lo siguió.

Las chicas se habían encontrado con la casa vacía y por insistencia de Andy, se habían atrincherado en la habitación de Kou, donde la rubia divertida le aseguraba que estaba en grandes problemas.

--En serio Andrómeda, jamás había visto al tío Remus tan furioso, molesto con alguna broma quizá pero al grado en el que lo dejaste

--Ya soy mayor Kobra, no tengo miedo de un sermón, además no tenía tiempo para... --se giró a media frase cuando la puerta se abría de golpe. En ese momento su padre le pareció un peligroso licántropo. Harry miraba curioso.

--Me vas a dar una explicación clara y sin rodeos --exigió Remus plantándose frente a su hija

--Pero...

--No, sin peros...

--Papá tienes que entender que yo no soy alguien normal, que tengo una misión que es mantener a Kobra a salvo y lejos de Voldemort.

Kou que había ido hacia su padre, se congeló en sus brazos. Harry solo apretó el cuerpo de su rubia contra su pecho.

--Ahora lo sabes Kobra, por eso actúo así contigo. No es nada personal... --agregó Andy mirando a Kou, para cuando regresó la vista al frente se topó con la aún más furiosa mirada de su padre y ella que había pensado que con esa disculpa para la rubia estaría en paz. Pero al parecer, su padre no era tan fácil de complacer -- ¿podemos hablar en casa?, con Harry aquí...

--El señor Potter aquí --la interrumpió Remus, Harry iba a refutar eso pero el tono de su antiguo profesor le dijo que se quedara callado, corría menos peligro.

--Con... con el... señor... Potter --contestó Andy echando un vistazo a Harry que se alzó de hombros

--Pero no, vamos a hablar aquí y ahora... no es necesario que salgan --agregó Remus cuando Harry aún abrazando a Kou la guiaba hasta la puerta

--Pero yo no puedo...

--Basta --siseó Remus mirando a su hija --no quiero más estupideces de que no puedes hacer o decir tal o cual cosa --Harry miraba atónito, Remus nunca usaba ese tipo de palabras por más molesto que estuviera

--Pero papá, no...

--Voy a hacer que regreses al colegio si no me das una buena razón para dejarte aquí

--Es que... yo no... yo... ¡ay maldita sea! --se quejó jalándose el cabello con fuerza, le desesperaba que su padre se pusiera en ese plan, no podía hablar.

-- ¡Cuida esa boca!... --respiró hondo y agregó --no quiero meter a Maya en esto --los ojos de Andy se dilataron con terror, si eso pasaba, debía darse por muerta y estaba segura de que Maya la revivía y volvía a matarla lenta y dolorosamente. Ahora tendría que hablar con Kou en la habitación, no quería ver a Maya y que se enterara de lo que había hecho y mucho menos, de como le había hablado a su padre.

--Bien, lo que pasa es que... desde hace unos días he empezado a sentir presencias malignas, no es Voldemort, pero no puedo arriesgarme. Necesito estar en un lugar donde pueda defender... --echó un vistazo fugaz a Kou antes de seguir --y ese colegio me limita mucho --Remus se quedó mirándola detenidamente, analizando cada palabra. El silencio se hizo en la habitación, ni siquiera el sonido de la respiración se escuchaba.

--Está bien, te quedarás aquí y no saldrás de esta habitación...

-- ¡Qué! --el grito de Kou se unió al de Andy. Harry se había cubierto la boca con una mano tratando de ahogar su risa. Remus estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para gritarle también a él.

--Harry, ¿te molestaría poner una cama extra aquí?

--Sin problema --contestó Harry con una mueca divertida

--Papá por favor, no puedes...

--Sí puedo Andrómeda y lo hago, le diré a tu madre para que venga a visitarte. Si pones un pie fuera de esta habitación sin permiso... me vas a conocer

-- ¿Y si quiero ir al baño? --ironizó la chica con ojos cerrados, intentaba volver sus ojos a su natural café, el rojo no le ayudaría en nada.

--Le hablas a Ginny y le pides permiso --contestó Remus con su habitual tranquilidad --te quiero, pórtate bien --le dio un beso en la frente que descolocó aún más a Andy y salió de la habitación.

--Que se diviertan chicas --rió Harry siguiendo a Remus.

Kou fue a su cama y se dejó caer, Andy se quedó de pie junto a ella. No lograba comprender lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Sería broma eso de no salir de la habitación?. Nunca la habían castigado así, era demasiado raro.

--Sí, te aseguro que el tío Remus habla muy en serio... pareciera que nunca te han castigado

--Pues aunque parezca raro, no, nunca me han castigado... así no --agregó ante la mirada escéptica de Kou.

Los días no pasaron de lo más cómodos para Andy que al estar encerrada dentro de esas cuatro paredes se alteraba más con cada minuto que pasaba ahí sola. Kou se paseaba por toda la casa, ella tenía que cuidarla pero no quería desobedecer a su padre y por no hacerlo, desobedecía a Maya... las cosas no se le podían complicar más. Al menos, eso era lo que ella creía. Una semana después, Ginny y Lily había salido de compras con su madre y Sirius y James habían ido de visita a Hogsmade donde habían quedado de verse con Harry y su padre. Solo ella y Kou se quedaron en casa.

Andy miraba aburrida por la ventana, mientras Kou regaba el jardin. De repente, la casa se estremeció y el grito de Kou desgarró los oídos de Andy. Cuando la chica enfocó la mirada en la rubia, ésta ya no estaba. Sin ponerse a pensar abrió la ventana y saltó.

--Kou ¿dónde estás? --murmuró mirando a su alrededor, no había nadie. -- ¡KOBRA! --gritó empezando a desesperarse. Eso no estaba bien, no sentía ninguna señal de maldad o presión, nada... ni siquiera un susurro.

--Cuanto placer conocer a una guardiana --esa voz siseante la hizo girarse rápidamente. Un enorme sujeto, en toda la expresión de la palabra, la miraba con una sonrisa escalofriante. Su rubio cabello brillaba al sol y sus ojos azules reflejaban muerte. Andy hizo una mueca y se acercó un par de pasos, con voz amenazante preguntó:

--Dime dónde está Kobra

--Donde debe estar --contestó

--Sabes que no ganarás Voldemort, lo sabes...

--Niña, debes dejar tus cuentos de hadas, ahí eso donde los malos nunca ganan y yo ya gané --sentenció el lord, desvió solo un poco la mirada al escuchar dos cracks y desapareció.

Andy se quedó mirando hacia donde Voldemort acababa de desaparecer. Las lágrimas traicioneras rompieron su barrera y comenzaron a bañarle el rostro, lentamente cayó de rodillas con la mirada perdida. Escuchó los lejanos gritos de Ginny llamándola.

--Andy --murmuró Ginny arrodillándose junto a la chica, pero ella no reaccionó -- ¿dónde está Kou?... ¿Andy?

--Está... en shock --murmuró Lily

-- Andy --insistió Ginny, la chica la miró... una sonrisa sombría le cruzó la cara.

-- ¡Andrómeda! --las dos pelirrojas se giraron ante el grito... la imponente Maya corría hacia ellas, sin detenerse siquiera cayó de rodillas junto a Andy. --muchacha, todo está bien, tranquila... --susurró abrazándola --llamen a Harry y Remus, deben estar aquí... ha empezado y hay que estar listos --agregó apretando el abrazo.

--Estoy bien Maya, déjame

--Tonterías --murmuró Maya yendo hacia la casa.

Andy se dejó llevar, no tenía fuerzas como para discutir. Su mente estaba en Kobra, en su misión fallida. No sintió cuando la dejaron sobre el sofá, ni cuando su madre preocupada aparecía, los gritos de su padre o las maldiciones de Harry.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que la habían secuestrado, ni siquiera recordaba como había pasado todo, solo sabía que ya no estaba con su padre y tenía un mal presentimiento. Mismo que se acrecentó cuando los mortífagos empezaron a traspasar la puerta y se situaban a su alrededor, lo que pasó después no pudo saberlo, un rayo le había dado en la espalda dejándola sin sentido.

Cuando despertó, estaba recostada sobre una enorme cama con sábanas de seda. Sorprendida corrió hacia el gran espejo solo para comprobar que su cabello estaba totalmente liso y le caía debajo del trasero, sus ojos eran... verdes. Llevaba solo un boxer pequeño de un delicado color esmeralda y un top que dejaban ver una perfecta cobra a punto de atacar en su espalda, era un tatuaje increíble, casi brillaba. Le pareció estupendo, ideal para ella. Dio media vuelta y miró a su alrededor, no era elegante, una simple habitación más. No hecha para ella,ya se quejaría de ello. En el diván pegado a la pared parecía preparada su vestimenta, un elegante vestido negro.

Vestida pulcramente salió de la habitación, el tacón aguja de sus zapatillas resonaba con fuerza en el silencio espeluznante de ese pasillo. El vestido delineaba delicadamente cada curva de su perfecto cuerpo, el contonear de sus caderas bañaba con una hipnotizante danza su cabello. Sus ojos verdes destellaban con una fuerza extraña, una fuerza increíble tan parecida a la muerte que solo sentirla hacía vibrar cada músculo del hombre más valiente que existiera. Llegó ante unos imponentes portones de madera, sin pensar en llamar entró. Decenas de rostros cubiertos por máscaras blancas se giraron hacia ella. Que siguió andando con garbo, con orgullo.

--Kou --una siseante voz la llamó, ella levantó la vista furiosa y en un siseo frío y tenebroso reclamó:

--Soy Kobra, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

El lord se puso de pie y la miró. Se sentía orgulloso de su hija.

--El ritual se llevará a cabo hija --Kobra siguió mirándolo despectivamente --tienes que llevar a Potter al cementerio

--Claro, no habrá problema alguno... ¿cuándo?

--Mañana a media noche se debe empezar...

Kobra asintió y salió sin decir más. El lord se quedó mirando fijamente a la muchacha, era su hija, no tenía ni pizca de Harry Potter, ya no quedaba nada de la educación grifindor que Kobra había recibido. Una gran dicha lo invadió, su risa retumbó por cada rincón de ese salón.

Mientras, a miles de kilometros. Harry Potter cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cicatriz. Un delgado hilo de sangre bajaba por el puente de su nariz.

-- ¡Harry! --gritaron Lily y Ginny al mismo tiempo. James se arrodilló junto a su hijo, pero el hombre negó mientras una carcajada extraña irrumpía através de sus labios. Andy salió de su sopor justo entonces, se acercó a Harry y ante la impotente vista de Maya, extendió su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Harry. Un brillo tranquilizador baño la estancia. La sangre de la cicatriz de Harry, así como esas incoherentes carcajdas, fueron mermando hasta que por fin desaparecieron.

--Cariño --susurró Maya abrazando a Andy, la chica se había tambaleado a punto de perder el conocimiento.

--Estoy bien --murmuró Andy apartándose de Maya, ella solo la miró. --debo encontrar la solución, tengo que... --empezó a balbucear, cada segundo su voz se apagaba más hasta que se convirtió en un bisbiseo ininteligible producido por el vibrar de sus labios. Mientras paseaba en círculos frente a todos. Sin embargo, unos minutos después el timbre de la puerta la hizo parar. Extendió su varita para detener a Harry que había intentado correr a atender. --no

--Podría ser Kou...

--De hecho ella es --murmuró Andy de forma sombría, podía sentir la maldad emanando del otro lado de la puerta --pero no debería ir, en verdad señor Potter... deje que yo me encargue

-- ¡Claro que no, iré yo! --exclamó Harry bajando la varita de Andy. La rodeó y fue hacia el recibidor. La chica lo siguió rápidamente. Pero cuando abrieron la puerta no había nadie.

Andy se agachó por un sobre blanco y se lo dio a Harry. El moreno desanimado regresó a la estancia. La chica salió al jardín, sabía que ella seguía ahí. Guiada por sus instinto salió de la protección de esa casa, a unos metros la maldad se sentía casi insoportable, era demasiada, estaba segura que ni Lord Voldemort en su mejor época habría emanado algo así.

--Hola guardiana --Kobra salió detrás de un árbol, Andy sacó rápidamente su varita. Pero la rubia sonreía. Andy sintió una enorme desilusión al verla, esa sonrisa sádica, la mirada fría y la voz sin vida, no era la niña dulce y orgullosa que ella había conocido, si hubiera llegado temprano, si tan solo ese anciano no hubiera dejado órdenes de separarla de sus padres, si Maya la hubiera visitado de vez en cuando o... si solo hubiera conocido a Kou antes, eso no habría pasado, estaba segura. No habría fallado --oh, vamos Andrómeda no te culpes, solo pasó lo que tenía que pasar --Andy siguió sin contestar --bueno, solo dile que no vaya acompañado, solo quien tiene que morir morirá...que lea la carta... tengo que irme --dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero el susurro de Andy la detuvo.

-- ¿Por qué? --Kobra se giró sonriendo divertida

--El destino Andrómeda, el destino --y desapareció.

Andy se recargó en un árbol, la vista fija en donde Kobra acababa de desaparecer. Eso no podía estar pasando, no podía, tenía que ser un sueño... tenía que... junto las piernas y las envolvió con sus brazos, lentamente puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

El vapor emanando de entre las losas de cemento en las banquetas podía mirarse a simple vista, de las alcantarillas algunas ratas salían a toda prisa para resguardarse entre los vagos acostados en los oscuros callejones. Una capa ondeaba a poco del piso, unas zapatillas imponentes aplastaban los bichos que rondaban. Era el peor lugar y quizá menos conocido de Londres, armas se descargaban a pocos metros, cuerpos sin vida caían, la daga hundida en su pecho valía más que las pocas monedas que habían querido resguardar.

Saltaba los cuerpos sin molestarse en saber si eran sin vida, si dormían o simplemente estaban ebrios… muggles, la escoria que tenía que ser erradicada del mundo, los miraba despectivamente, tampoco se ensuciaría las manos con ellos. Esperaba que después de mañana todo cambiara, ya no soportaba ese lugar repleto de malos olores, de muggles, de... de todo eso.

Llegó al viejo edificio que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, miró por eternos segundos la puerta. Y siguió de largo. Poco después salió del peor lugar que conocía, no sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado caminando. Solo era consciente de que el solo se ocultaba de nuevo y que pronto todo cambiaría, quien debía morir moriría, por fin todo terminaría. Volvió con su padre cerca del amanecer.

Sentada en el imponente sillón del lord, Kobra torturaba a ineptos mortífagos, ni siquiea habían cometido una falta, ella solo quería deleitarse con los desgarradores gritos de seres inferiores. Solo así podía tolerar el paso tan lento del tiempo. Ya dos mortífagos estaban muertos en un rincón, no habían soportado más de 5 horas de cruciatus maximizados por la angélical Kobra, y es que cuando sonreía extasiada, su sonrisa sádica comparada con su rostro angélical era la perdición de cualquiera, incluso Lord Voldemort la miraba atónito en un rincón del salón.

--Mi señor --el lord inclinó la cabeza hacia el mortífago, no podía apartar la atención de la visión tan perfecta de su hija --ella es demasiado maligna mi lord --un susurro apenas audible salió del tembloroso hombre --podría llegar a algo mas

-- ¿A qué te refieres? --se giró molesto

--Tenga cuidado mi lord --arrastrándose se alejó de su señor.

Lord Voldemort siguió contemplando la obra de su hija. Tendría que conseguirle muggles si seguiría con esa diversión. Le acabaría los mortífagos rápidamente.

Harry no había dormido nada, toda la noche y lo que iba del día se la había pasado contemplando la perfecta caligrafia de su rubia donde le pedía que a media noche tocara la hoja, que fuera solo... la profecía que debió cumplirse hacía mucho tiempo, se cumpliría por fin. Había subido a su habitación, no quería que alguien lo siguiera, tenía que ir por su hija él solamente. Miró el reloj en la pared un par de segundos, solo nada... cuando el reloj marcó media noche, el papel brilló, la puerta de su habitación explotó, algo pesado le cayó encima y un torbellino de colores lo mareó. Poco después apareció en un lugar que él conocía, era la misma imagen de cuando tenía 14 años... el cementerio y el enorme caldero. Se puso de pie lentamente.

--No debían venir --murmuró serio mirando a su alrededor

--No te dejaríamos solo --dijo James ayudando a Sirius y Remus

--Claro --masculló Harry

Andy miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna presencia, podía sentir mínima cantidad de rencor o maldad, no la que ella esperaba. Pero aún así estaba lista para pelear.

Kobra subía con total calma las escaleras de la casa Potter. Dejar sola a su esposa e hija menor, era tonto, nunca lo había hecho, ya le enseñaría ella que no debía confiarse tanto.

-- ¿Kou?

Desvió la mirada al escuchar la voz, ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta y olvidar a los que ella misma había revivido?. Lily en pijama la miraba asombrada, ella forzó una sonrisa dulce, se dio cuenta de que no le había salido al ver a la pelirroja regresar corriendo. Se alzó de hombros, levantó su varita y murmuró un sencillo hechizo. El haz de luz le dio en la espalda a Lily, su cuerpo se detuvo rígido como una tabla, después cayó levantando un poco de aire.

--Lo siento, no tengo suficiente tiempo como para ponerme a pelear… --murmuró brincando el cuerpo de Lily

-- ¡Señora Potter! --ese grito la congeló. Con la mano en la perilla de la puerta principal se giró lentamente. Un chico castaño arrodillado examinaba a Lily. Sus mirada castaña se unió al verde de ella. Joy negó aterrado mientras se ponía de pie. -- ¿Kou? --murmuró casi ininteligible, no pudo negar o corregirlo, tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo. Lo único que logró fue levantar su varita.

En el cementerio, Harry de nuevo era presea de la enorme estatua. Los merodeadores no podían moverse, la risa del lord era satisfecha, Harry a penas soportaba el dolor que esa alegría le causaba. Andy no podía interferir, por más que lo deseara, su poder ahí no tenía ningún efecto... Kobra no estaba para que este se activara, morirían, Lord Voldemort regresaría y todo lo que conocían terminaría. De pronto, su poder creció increíblemente, con la mirada buscó a Kobra, ella sonreía cerca de Voldemort.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿ya terminaste con la familia de Potter? --preguntó en un siseo Voldemort. Kobra sonrió.

--¡ NOO! --el desgarrador grito de Harry arrancó algunas lágrimas a los merodeadores que no podían hacer más que mirar. Andy atónita miraba, sin entender... lo que ella sentía, no podía explicarlo, no entendía lo que pasaba.

--Recuerdas --susurró Kobra mirando a la nada --dijiste... que siempre seré tu hija

Voldemort asintió, quizá Kobra fuera aún más poderosa que él, aún más mala, pero seguía teniendo una sensiblería estúpida. Sin embargo, Harry no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia, era él quien había dicho eso, era él quien aseguraba que pasara lo que pasara, esa niña seguiría siendo su hija.

-- ¿Puedo matarlo? --preguntó Kobra

--Sí, el ritual está terminado --dijo Voldemort extasiado por la actitud de su hija. Ella sonrió y levantó la varita. Andy seguía sin poder moverse, algo la congelaba, ni siquiera podía proteger a Harry. Éste asintió lentamente con la vista fija en Kobra.

Kobra levantó la varita, a penas un susurro salió de sus labios apretados.

--Perdóname papá, pero mi sangre es fuerte... --el Lord amplió su sonrisa mientras gruesas lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Harry, nunca habría deseado algo así para su hija, para su pequeña rubia. --incluso la peor de las acciones se me perdonaría... de mi se puede esperar cualquier cosa, también... la traición --Voldemort se giró rápidamente -- ¡_avada kedabra! --_pero solo pudo ver el rayo verde dirigirse hacia él. Un par de lágrimas habían salido de los ojos verdes de Kobra. Mientras daba media vuelta.

-- ¡Espera! --gritó Harry -- ¡no te vayas Kou por favor, espera!

--Solo soy Kobra, solo --lo miró triste --no me olvides papá... --murmuró la chica, en un delicado plop desapareció.

Fue entonces cuando Andy pudo moverse, antes de soltar a los hombres corrió hacia el inerte cuerpo de Voldemort. Desilusionada notó que no podía sentir la energía de Kou, no podría seguirla.

En la casa, Joy sentado en la estancia con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente en las manos recordaba los últimos minutos...

-------------flash back---------------------------------------------

-- ¡Señora Potter! --ese grito la congeló. Con la mano en la perilla de la puerta principal se giró lentamente. Un chico castaño arrodillado examinaba a Lily. Sus mirada castaña se unió al verde de ella. Joy negó aterrado mientras se ponía de pie. -- ¿Kou? --murmuró casi ininteligible, no pudo negar o corregirlo, tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo. Lo único que logró fue levantar su varita. --amor ¿qué pasó? --la varita de Kobra bajó de nuevo.

La dulce mirada de ese chico la había desarmado por completo, esos sentimientos que habían muerto parecían volver a la vida. No hizo nada cuando Joy se le acercaba.

-- ¿Cariño?, me gustan más tus rizos --susurró sonriendo tranquilizadoramente. La chica siguió congelada mirando como cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. Sintió una calidez increíble cuando Joy la abrazó, sus rostros habían quedado a solo un par de centímetros que lentamente se fueron acortando hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Después de ese beso, Kou había desaparecido sin decir algo.

---------------fin flash back---------------------------

La taza cayó al piso cuando su padre y los demás aparecían en la estancia. Corrió hacia ellos pero se detuvo a medio camino. La expresión de Harry no era agradable, sintió que algo frío bajaba por su espalda.

--Kou --susurró -- ¿dónde está Kou? --su voz empezó a subir de tono conforme la histeria lo invadía. Remus tuvo que abrazarlo para que no saltara sobre Andy cuando Harry abatido había negado. -- ¡TENÍAS QUE CUIDARLA, CONFIÉ EN TI! --gritó llorando. Andy se hundió en un sofá. Ella sabía que era así, que había tenido que cuidarla y cuando la hora había llegado, no había podido siquiera moverse...

--Joy, tranquilo... Kou está bien --balbuceó Remus forcejeando con su hijo

-- ¿Me lo juras, me juras que ella está bien? --Remus asintió lentamente -- ¿entonces por qué no está aquí?

--Tiene que aclararse, no se preocupen --Maya acababa de aparecer, se miraba tranquila... ella estará bien. La profecía se ha cumplido...

------------------------------------------FIN---------------------------------------------------

10 años después...

Un hombre de cabello castaño totalmente desarreglado, miraba detenidamente a los 3 adolescentes que llevaba a comprar los útiles para su 4 año de colegio. El niño en sus brazos balbuceaba sonriente. Su mente viajaba a cuando también iba al colegio, en especial, al último año, siempre pasaba lo mismo cada año que las acompañaba... esperó fuera de la tienda de túnicas. Echando un vistazo a los cristales de vez en cuando, cruzó la calle para admirar la increíble escoba que acababa de salir al mercado, podría comprar una de juguete, le compraría una escoba, tenía un año pero bien podría montarla. Miró al pequeño castaño de hermosos ojos dorados, era adelantado para su edad. Lo dejó en el piso y lo tomó con fuerza de la mano.

-- Hola --Joy se giró interesado, creía conocer esa voz. Se congeló al toparse con esa cálida mirada verde, la conocía pero... miró la sonrisa, esos labios carnosos perfectos que se curvaban un poco hacia arriba. Cuando la mujer inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro, sintió como algo frío le caía sobre la espalda.

-- ¡Yap, nos podemos ir a otra parte! --la expresión de la rubia se descompuso al mirar a la chica castaña que se abrazaba a Joy, a pesar de no aparentar más de 15 años, sonrió triste.

--Lamento haber...

--¡No, espera! --Joy se zafó rápidamente del abrazo de la castaña y detuvo a la rubia del brazo --espera Kou, por favor... --la rubia se detuvo al escucharlo. Una morena que se acercaba se detuvo al escuchar a Joy, el chico de corto cabello negro también paró.

-- ¿Kou? --preguntó la morena de ojos verdes, recordaba vagamente ese nombre... su padre lo decía mucho y... sí, era la rubia de unas fotografías de familia... pero esa rubia tenía el cabello lacio y ojos verdes, la de la fotografía era todo lo contrario, tenía rizos y ojos azules... no podía ser la misma persona.

La rubia se giró hacia la adolescente, no necesitó mirarla mucho, el parecido con Harry Potter era increíble.

-- ¿Diva? --la aludida asintió titubeante. Mientras la mirada de la rubia se clavó en las manos entrelazadas de los dos muchachos y el parecido del chico con Draco la hizo sonreír -- ¿Luca, Luca Malfoy? --preguntó incrédula, el muchacho también asintió

--Kou... --susurró Joy acercándose, la rubia se giró hacia él. Pero su vista se clavó en la chica que seguía junto a Joy --volviste, al fin volviste... sabía que regresarías --intentó abrazarla pero Kou se alejó rápidamente, seguía mirando a la castaña, no podía ser Dilcia, la niña tenía el cabello rosado.

--Papá! --gritó el pequeño. La vista de Kou bajó de golpe, no había visto al pequeño, era terriblemente parecido a Joy. Su sonrisa se transformó a una de tristeza mientras se acuclillaba.

--Hola pequeño --el niño se le echó encima en un gran abrazo -- ¿cómo te llamas? --preguntó mirándolo fijamente

--Remus --susurró Joy

--Un lindo nombre --se puso de pie con el pequeño colgando su cuello. A pesar de que Joy intentó desprenderlo, no pudo. Con cuidado, Kou despegó las manitas del niño de su cuello y lo pasó a Joy.

--Debo ir con mi... con Harry Potter --corrigió con un nudo formándosele en la garganta --me alegró mucho verte de nuevo Joyce, con permiso...

-- ¡Kobra por favor! --gritó Joy serio. Kou se giró curiosa, miró como Joy le daba el bebé a la chica castaña y se acercaba. Llegó hasta ella y le tomó ambas manos, después mirarlas detenidamente sonriente la miró a la cara. --no seas ridicula, conociste a Diva y a Luca, pero a Dilcia no?? --preguntó escéptico. Kou miró hacia la castaña que jugaba con el bebé

-- ¿Dilcia? --repitió aturdida

--Sí, Dilcia, mi hermanita --susurró bajando la cabeza

--Pero... --sus rostros de pronto estuvieron demasiado cerca, a penas lograba concentrarse para seguir hablando ¿cuántas veces había soñado con volver a besarlo?, demasiadas... --el... niño --balbuceó cuando sus labios se rozaban

--Mi sobrino --susurró Joy uniendo sus labios con los de Kou, que lo recibieron violentamente. De pronto las manos de Kou se hundían en su alborotado cabello castaño mientras él la apretaba contra su cuerpo cada vez más.

--Bueno, creo que debemos comprar algunas cosas --comentó Diva abrazándose a su novio, éste asintió pensativo.

--Vamos, podríamos llamar a nuestros padres --dijo Dilcia empezando a caminar con el niño de una mano.

--Sí, seguro que mis hermanos se alegrarán de ver que Kou regresó

-- ¿Crees que regrese para siempre? --preguntó Luca. Diva se giró un poco. Kou y Joy seguían igual, incluso parecían más juntos. --deberíamos probar lo que hacen --murmuró pensativo.

--Querrás que el tío Harry te esterilice --rió Dilcia

--No tenemos porque decirle --se alzó de hombros apretando más el abrazo.

Diva seguía mirando a su hermana, porque era su hermana... aún no sabía por qué había desaparecido por tanto tiempo pero esa rubia era su hermana. Por fin, su padre volvería a sonreír sinceramente, ya no fingiría alegría cuando todos sabían que se sentía con un vacío que no podía llenar con nada, por lo menos lo intentaba. Sonriente se giró hacia su novio y le robó un beso... al fin serían una familia. Aunque por lo que podía ver, pronto se separarían, por algo bueno... estaba segura de que Joy no dejaría que Kou se le fuera esta vez... seguro tendrían boda muy pronto...

--Síp, un clásico final de cuento de hadas --susurró, y recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Luca siguieron caminando, tenían que comprar aún el resto de útiles para el colegio.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
